Isabelle: Her Choice
by island girl 1986
Summary: After years of keeping her daughter safe from the supernatural world, it has finally caught up to her. Now she has to find a way to protect her child while keeping the fathers identity a mystery & find out who is now out for blood before its too late.     -Part 1-
1. First Christmas

**A/N: I thought that it would only make sense to add this to the beginning of this story. **

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

This year would be Elizabeth's very first Christmas and I wanted to make it as special for her as it was for me when I was young. True, she may not remember these first moments but that's what cameras and camcorders are for.

About a week before Christmas, I received gifts from Amy with lots of love and promises of being here Christmas morning.

"Look at what aunty Amy got for you." I told Lizzy as I showed her the beautifully wrapped present, "It feels kind of heavy."

Of course I wasn't expecting her to say anything given that she was only two months old. But she did flash me her gummy grin as her blue eyes lit up.

Seeing her, holding her, made me think of Elena and all the things that I missed out on.

_But you knew that before giving her up…_

Of course knowing what was to be expected and actually experiencing those moments with Lizzy hurt me all over again.

_Never had I imagine things would be like this._

Every now and again, mentally, I would pretend that it was Elena that I was holding. But it would only last for a very short moment. Just the sight of Lizzy's blonde hair brought me back to reality.

_She's not Elena._

But that didn't make me love her any less. In fact, that made me love her even more. I made sure that every memory will be treasured, every event will be celebrated, and every morning that I wake, I will see her smiling face.

* * *

><p>The morning before Christmas Eve, I went through my normal routine. Feed and change Lizzy, pack her daily bag, and while I'm putting on my makeup, I pump her milk. Afterwards when we are ready to leave, I lock up the house and head over to Sookie's.<p>

But this morning felt slightly different.

_I feel as if I'm being watched._

I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But I prayed to the heavens above that it was just stress from work causing me to imagine things that wasn't there.

"Well don't you look beautiful this morning." Sookie said gleefully to Lizzy as she took her from my arms.

"I just fed her no more than an hour ago so she should be good for another few hours." I informed her.

"Isabelle, I know the routine." she whispered, "Breast milk in the fridge, right?" I just nodded. "And thank goodness you label it now because just the other night Alcide woke up in the middle of the night and almost used her milk." she giggled.

_Oh, gross._

"That would've been awkward."

She smiled at me as she patted Lizzy's butt, "Yeah, but it was hilarious when I heard him scream. I came running down the stairs and there he was with his bowl of cereal."

I couldn't help but imagine Alcide doing such a thing. You would think that because he's a wolf with a heightened sense of smell, he could scent the difference.

"I hope he don't do midnight runs to the kitchen anymore." I said, laughing softly.

She shook her head as she chuckled, "Oh no, that broke him out of that habit. So I should thank you for that." she said, grabbing the diaper bag from my grasp. "Oh and don't forget the Christmas party tomorrow night is at five thirty."

I nodded, "I wont forget."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Sookie exclaimed as she gave me a quick hug before grabbing a hold of Elizabeth. "Oh she is beautiful in that little red velvet dress Isabelle!"<p>

"I couldn't help it, I had to get it when I saw it at Wal-Mart the other day."

Sookie smiled down at Elizabeth as she admired her Christmas outfit. "Oh my and look at those pretty lace stockings. You are one gorgeous baby." she said as she smothered her in kisses. "I want a girl now. I'm sure she would have beautiful blonde hair just like you."

I bit my lip, "I'll be right back. I have to get the gifts in the car." I said, placing the diaper bag on the side before turning around.

_Damn…_

"Oh ok…" she whispered, brow twitching.

Alcide appeared next to me, "I'll help."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Alcide asked immediately as he walked with me back to my car.<p>

I nodded, "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He cocked a brow to me, "Bella…"

I grunted, "Will you stop? I'm fine, really. I may not be lucky in love with Lizzy's dad at my side to help me but I am happy and thankful everyday that I'm blessed to be her mom."

"And your dad?"

I looked down at my feet, "Last I heard he's still in California."

"If you were in trouble you would tell me right?"

It was my turn for my brow to twitch as I glanced up at him, "Why would I be in trouble?"

"I mean financially." he groaned.

I stopped in my tracks, "Listen Alcide, you're my friend, a very good friend, one that I would love to keep. But if I know how things work, borrowing money from friends is a bad move, one that I don't ever intend to use."

"Bella, you cant do this on your own." he began, turning to face me. "Jason told me-"

I put my hands up, "Alcide Herveaux, its Christmas, I don't want to argue with you."

"Well when? You seem to avoid me every chance you get."

I laughed at that, "I'm sorry if that's what you think I'm doing but I'm not avoiding you. I'm just trying to get to work to make sure that there's a roof over my daughter's head and clothes on her back. This isn't about you." I told him, sighing as I looked up into his eyes. After a moment I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, "You worry about me too much. Lizzy and I are fine. Besides you and Sook are helping me out a lot just by babysitting her while I'm working."

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms. "But you would come to me right? If you needed help?"

"Lets hope I never have to but yes, I will."

_You are such a liar._

He laughed softly, light rumbles against my ear. "Good."

"Now can we get these presents? I'm freezing my butt off, unlike you and did I mention I'm starving?"

"Fine. But if you eat too much, you wont be able to fit into your short shorts for work when winters over."

I immediately released him, nudging him in his gut, "So what are you trying to say huh? I'm fat?"

He chuckled, "No, I didn't say that."

He had a point though. I still had about ten pounds more to lose before going back to my weight before being pregnant. Especially if I wanted to fit back into my work shorts. If not, I would have to spend money buying bigger shorts.

_Ugh._

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Sure…but that's what you're implying." I smiled, "Besides, I just had a baby. What's your excuse?"

He lifted his shirt to look down at his stomach so fast, I couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"You think-"

I slapped his flat stomach, "You look fine." I told him, turning on heel as I walked back to my car. "Now lets get these and get back in there before everyone reports us missing."

I opened the trunk and began piling the presents.

"No, wait. Seriously, you think I gained some weight since being married?"

I looked around the trunk at Alcide with raised brows, "We are so not discussing this...ever. You're crazy."

* * *

><p>"You know, I haven't seen Jessica around lately. I mean not after her and Hoyt broke up again." Sookie began. "Is she okay?"<p>

"I've seen her at work. But for some reason she seems to be avoiding me. I don't know why." I shrugged, "When I do get a chance, she finds some excuse to leave the room…"

Jason stepped in, reaching into the bowl of salad, plucking an olive. "She's listening to the town gossip, that's why." he added as he tossed the olive into his mouth.

I froze, "Gossip? About who?" I asked him, glancing back at Sookie. "About me?"

"Hey don't look at me. I haven't been out much after having AJ so I wouldn't know what he's talking about." then she frowned, turning to him, "Jason, what are you talking about?"

He took a seat at the table, "Everyone in town thinks that I'm your baby daddy." he said in a weirdly calm tone. Sookie and I took one look at each other before bursting into laughter. We laughed so hard, tears were streaming down our faces. "Why is that so funny?" he groaned.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but they couldn't be more wrong."

"Well I know that…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"That just goes to show you how much information they don't know. I mean what would give them that idea?" Sookie snorted.

Jason frowned, standing to his feet, clearly insulted. "She has blonde hair, so do I."

"And? I have blonde hair but AJ has his father's black hair. That doesn't mean anything." Sookie chuckled as she shook her head. "They just have nothing else better to do."

I bit my lip, "I can see his point."

Sookie's head whirled to me as her laughter subsided, "Oh my god, please tell me it isn't true!"

I smiled, "It isn't. I've never had sexual relations with Jason, I swear…_ever_." I paused. "But he does have blonde hair, like Lizzy's."

She nodded, "But that doesn't make Jason the father."

"Tell everyone in Bon Temps that then." Jason groaned. "I told Jessica I wasn't the father but she thinks I'm lying."

I glanced at Sookie who seem to be thinking the same as me.

"Why would she care?"

Sookie placed her hands on her hips, "Please tell me you're not responsible for-"

"Its an awkward situation and I don't want to talk about it."

"Well why aren't you and Hoyt talking anymore?" Sookie pressed him. After a moment, she gasped. "Is it because of Jessica?"

I wiped my hands on the dish towel, "Okay…I'll be in the other room." I said immediately, ducking out.

* * *

><p>"So Jason isn't the father?" Alcide asked as he held his son in his arms, pacing the living room.<p>

I shook my head, "Promise. Her father is entirely out of the picture, has been since before I even knew I was pregnant."

_Technically._

"Then don't worry about what everyone says."

"I know that." I smiled at him, "You heard about those rumors and you didn't bother telling me about it?"

He frowned, "I see the way you are with Jason, he's like a brother to you." I nodded in agreement. "I didn't think it was true."

I rolled my eyes as I collapsed in the couch nearest to me, "You're such a liar. It probably took you some time before you disregarded what everyone was saying."

He stopped suddenly, "Bella, I've known you for awhile now and the chemistry between the two of you is nowhere near what we use to have." he paused. "But then again, it could've been one of those drunken nights."

I couldn't stop myself from looking away. "Okay, lets change the subject." I laughed nervously as I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Sam has decided to throw a Christmas party the day after Christmas and he wants you and Sookie to be there."

Alcide sat next to me, "I'm not stupid Bella, I'm a married man, a father too, and you're my really close friend. Sookie's too. But speaking from experience, that's how I knew that whatever was being said was just that, words with no truth behind it." he paused. "I wouldn't doubt you."

I glanced at him and smiled, "Thank you for believing in me."

_I think._

* * *

><p>After dinner we exchanged gifts as we sat around the living room. Then we had some eggnog spiked lightly with Brandy as we caught up with each other.<p>

"Well I should get going." Jason said, standing to his feet.

"Why? Where are you going tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

I stood up, "Oh I should head home too. I'm feeling that sleepy effect from your turkey kicking in."

"I'll help you." Alcide and Jason said simultaneously.

"Thank you both, but I think you should stay since we're both leaving." I told Alcide.

Jason gently picked up Lizzy who was sleeping next to AJ in his playpen.

"Where's her blanket?"

I pointed to the cream colored blanket hanging over the side as I gathered our things.

"I'll be outside warming up the car." I told Jason. I walked over to Sookie who stood up to meet me, "Thank you so much for dinner. This was perfect."

She smiled, pulling me in for a hug, "Well you better get use to it because I'm planning on making this a tradition."

"Sucks Tara wasn't able to make it."

I wanted to finally meet her husband.

She nodded, "Yeah but she promised to stop by tomorrow."

Then I turned to Alcide, giving him a hug. "Thank you for dinner as well."

"Drive home safely."

I nodded, pulling away, "I will. I mean we live just right down the road." I told him as I walked toward the door, waving. "Oh and Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>I sat in the car, warming it up for about five minutes before Jason emerged carrying Lizzy in his arms. Immediately I got out to open the back door for him.<p>

"Are you sure its warm enough in there for her?" he asked as he placed her slowly in her car seat.

I smiled, "Its very warm in here. Nice and toasty." I said, placing the belt over her head, snapping in the buckle.

"I'm sorry." Jason told me, as he waited for me to step back, closing the back door.

"For what?"

"For making it harder for you and Lizzy here in Bon Temps."

"Oh don't be silly Jason, its not you."

"Maybe I should dye my hair brown or something." he suggested.

I looked up at him and smiled, "No don't do that." I told him, reaching up to run my fingers through his soft blonde hair. "I think its beautiful. You shouldn't change for anyone, least of all because of the gossip."

He nodded, "Marry me." he blurted.

Instinctively I stumbled backwards, "What?" I asked, shocked and definitely caught off guard.

_Oh my god._

"Marry me Bella." he smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "It will be just me, you, and Lizzy. I have a job, my own house, I'm really good with kids-"

I grabbed his arms, "Oh Jason honey, you know I love you, but I could never do that to you."

"Its what I want. I want to give back and change."

"I like you for who you are." I shook my head, "Its that Brandy talking. Listen, call me in the morning and we'll see if you still feel the same way." I said to him before hugging him. "Sleep on it okay?"

"Merry Christmas Bella. And make sure you drive home safely." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "And I wont stop…"

I looked up, "Merry Christmas Jason."

* * *

><p>I know that I said that I was going straight home but what I heard tonight was bothering so much that I had to see Jessica. I ran home to grab the gift that I bought for both her and Bill and drove to their house.<p>

_Wait, do vampires celebrate Christmas?_ I thought to myself as I exited the car.

I decided to leave the car on for Lizzy since she was asleep.

_Besides, I will be right here on the porch where I could see her._

I reached into the passenger's seat and grabbed the present and got out.

"Strange seeing you here."

I knew his voice anywhere. I still may be angry with him but that other part of me hoped that when I turned around, it would be the human Eric that I fell for.

_Of course, that was only wishful thinking._

"Eric…" I half nodded.

He flashed me a grin as he did a full body sweep, "You look very good. How's motherhood?" he said almost in a mocking like tone.

"Thanks." I said, ignoring his question.

_Like he cares…_

He waited just before glancing around me and into the backseat of my car. "I see you brought your daughter with you."

I felt my heart flutter with panic. "Yes…"

_He better not-_

"You worry too much." he told me faster than he anticipated. Not only could I see that he was regretting what he was saying but I could still feel him. _Literally_. "This blood bond reminds me every damn day how weak I had become." he growled, clearly peeved.

I stepped back, feeling his anger building, "Is Jessica in there?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "If not then I will come back at a later time."

_A time when you're not here. _I thought to myself as I backed up against my car.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he demanded, stepping closer. "I may not remember every detail of my stay with you but what I do remember is enough to know that you really…" he cocked his head to the side, "…_enjoyed_ my company."

_What a conceited punk ass._

I felt the anger in me begin to rise. "Why wouldn't I be afraid of you? You are a vampire…last I remember."

He grinned down at me as he nodded, "Ah…yes, that I am. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that didn't stop you from fucking me every single night..." he spat.

I winced, "Yeah well, that was _before_ my daughter."

_What? How am I suppose to respond to that? It was the truth whether or not I was willing to admit that…_

He slowly approached me, removing the present from my hands, placing it on the roof of my car.

"Isabelle…" he whispered in a very sensual tone.

_One that I yearned for once upon a time._

Maybe he was trying to rekindle what we once had. Or maybe he was trying to get in my pants just how he's been trying many times before. But whatever the reason being, I knew one thing for sure.

_After all this time…I'm still fucked in the head._

I wanted to hate him so damn much. But to hate him was to hate the human Eric. The Eric that fathered my baby. The Eric that I still loved.

_For him it may have been centuries but for me…its only been months._

"Don't…" I said softly as I looked down at my feet.

Remembering his warm touch, the breath on my skin, his lips upon mine, his fingers, long and strong, laced with mine…it made me long for him. Sorrow and loneliness replaced the anger I felt towards vampire Eric and all I wanted to do was cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>_

Seeing her, feeling what she's feeling has made me see the side of myself that I haven't seen in a really long time. Something that only Bella could do to me.

_Humanity._

I've lived a very long life. I've seen and been through so much that it has made me appreciate this gift that I have. Living day by day, walking amongst the humans showed me how weak and vulnerable their species has become over the centuries. It revealed to me how dependent they were upon each other.

_Or maybe they always been that way._

At some point along the way I had to ask myself why had I ever loved them so. For decades I watched from afar my bloodline continue to dwindle. But after seeing those that I cared about grow old, becoming even more fragile only to die right before my eyes, well, I found it best to accept the fact that I will always outlive them for they are _mortal_.

_And I'm immortal._

"Don't…" she whispered to me softly as her gaze dropped down to her feet.

As intriguing as Bella may be, I knew that she is the key to my physical weakness. I wanted not only to touch her, to fuck her, to taste every inch of her, I wanted her to be mine.

_She's dangerous…_

Knowing this, knowing that I could give my life to save hers, knowing that if anyone found out how I truly felt for her, it would be something someone could hold over _my_ head.

At that moment I had two choices; pull her into my arms, placing my lips against hers, molding my body to fit hers. Or to walk away now because knowing how frail she can make me would bring death to me.

The question that lurked at the back of mind is…

_How strong am I?_

I gritted my teeth as I placed one finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet mine, I took in her blue eyes, her beauty, and her scent.

_Panther…faint wolf._ I noted as I inhaled her now tainted scent. _Not something I wish to remember about her._

Leaving now, abandoning everything that we had built together would not only save my life, but hers as well. If I could manipulate situations the way I had manipulated Bill and Sookie, it was just a matter of time that someone in a higher position would do the same to me.

_And I will die before I placed Bella and her daughter through that._

"Have a merry Christmas Bella…" I whispered just before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabelle's POV:<strong>_

"I cant believe that for a moment, I almost gave into him!" I screamed the moment I opened my front door to see Amy standing there, arm full of gifts.

She jumped back, nearly dropping the gifts as she let out a loud gasp. "Jeez Bella! Merry Christmas to you too by the way."

"Sorry, come in." I nodded as I stepped aside. "Merry Christmas…"

* * *

><p>After she placed the gifts under the tree and smothered my sleeping Lizzy with kisses, she sat with me in the living room.<p>

"Okay, now tell me what happened."

"Eric, I saw him last night."

She cocked a brow at me, "You saw him? Why?"

"I didn't go to see him. I mean…I sort of ran into him." I groaned. "And for a moment, when he looked at me, I saw…" I paused.

_Damn it, how can I explain everything to her if she isn't suppose to know that time traveling exists?_

Amy nudged me, "Well…what did you see?" she asked, impatient.

I shrugged, "…I saw…something in him, almost _human_."

"Damn it Bella…" she exclaimed, slapping my hand, "…if I have to buy this house right up from under you, I will to get your ass out of this fucking town and away from him."

"And go where? New York? He has a penthouse there remember. Or maybe I should go back to California." I paused, letting those words marinate within her ears. "Oh no wait, he knows where my father lives too."

"Bella, that isn't fair."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter where I live, if he wants to find me, there is no stopping him." I told her. "And no matter where I'm at, I will continue to feel this way."

"But if you choose to stay here, next time you might not be as strong."

_No kidding._

"It was him who…left." I whispered.

She sighed, "Bella, its been almost a year."

"And it feels just like yesterday…" then I paused with an idea. "Can you do me a favor when you get back?"

"Sure, anything." she said immediately, grabbing my hands.

"Can you look up Anita's information. A phone number or even an address."

"Anita?" she frowned, "That bitch left us high and dry when we needed her. Why the hell would you want to talk to her?"

"Maybe she can help me get over this."

Amy stood up, frowning down at me. "Its been almost a year and you're right back to where you started. I highly doubt there's anything Anita could do to help you that you haven't already tried." then she thought a moment, "Unless you're thinking about a spell then hunny, I will cast a spell on you myself. A de-love spell to rid us all from Mr. Northman once and for all."

My face literally brightened at the thought. "Does one even exists?"

_It could be the cure to my condition…_

Amy grinned at me, "No, but if it did, I would've cast it on you ages ago." she groaned. "Sorry."

_But what if returning to the past will make things more complicated, should you take that risk?_ I had to ask myself.

"I never knew how much pain I could actually hold in…" I voiced my thoughts.

Amy took one look at me with caring eyes before pulling me into her arms.

"We are women Bella, built tough with a heart deeper than any ocean. We can walk around holding our heads high with smiles on our faces and no one would know that behind that smile is scars so severe." she whispered, lips grazing my hair. "I don't think I ever loved any man the way that you have. I never gave any of them my whole heart." she paused. "Maybe it was because I was afraid of getting hurt. Or maybe it was my way of preparing myself for the long run."

"I get it, I love carelessly."

"No, that's where you're wrong. These men don't know a good thing even when she's staring at them in the face Bella. I may not think Eric is husband material but he's something to you."

I slowly sat up, pulling out from her embrace. "Please tell me you're joking."

She smiled at me, "Up until now, I just believed that you were going through a phase, a rebound after Ryan, like Nick." she paused, lacing her fingers within her lap. "I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive."

I stood up so fast, I almost lost my balance. "Oh no, don't you dare. I don't want you to be supportive."

"Do you love him Bella?"

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a dream. But when I opened them, Amy was still sitting on my sofa waiting for a response.

I rubbed my forehead, "Its compli-"

She shook her head, "Just say it, yes or no."

I pressed my lips together, "In the shorter version, I do. And always will."

_Elizabeth looks like her father, not easily forgotten._

"I deprived myself from happiness once before."

"Amy, this is different. I was betrayed by the man I loved…" _No. _"…or more like the vampire version of him. I cant just flip off that switch."

"Could you ever forgive him?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Have you been drinking?" I asked her accusingly.

The only time Amy is out of her element is when she's drinking. Everyone, including her worst enemies are suddenly her best friends. She tends to be very affectionate too, might I add.

"_Maybe…"_

"Not really…" she whispered instead, covering her mouth.

I cocked a brow at her, "Not really?" I rolled my eyes, seeing right through her lie. "I cant believe you came here drunk! Its Christmas Amy!" I groaned. "And you're giving me relationship advice on a vampire that you cant stand?" I shook my head. "I should've known."

"I had three drinks alright? It was just something to ease the flight here, that's all." she pleaded as she stood up, grabbing my hand, "But I do want you happy." she added with a smile.

"Happy? With the guy who used powers to trick me into letting him not only into my home but into my heart?"

It took her a moment to really think about it. "Shit."

I hugged her tightly, "And she's back!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>The year began with more problems than I had anticipated, love and heartbreak, lies unfolded, the birth of my Elizabeth, and blossoming friendships. This is exactly how I wanted to spend Christmas. I couldn't have asked for a better ending especially after all that I've been through. I could only hope to have many more happy years ahead of me with my friends and family and new traditions to come.<p> 


	2. Ann?

**A/N: For those who don't already know, this story is following _Isabelle: Return To Bon Temps_.**

**Now, without further adieu...**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Years Later:<strong>

"_I'd be careful if I was you. Stay away from him._

_-Ann."_

I looked down at the note as the midday sun danced on my skin.

_Is this suppose to be a threat?_ I thought to myself as I looked up, scanning my property for brain waves. _And who the hell is Ann?_

There were no Ann's living in Bon Temp, none that I knew of anyway. There was no one even close to having the nick name of Ann. And I know for a fact that I didn't stomp on anyone's toes in over two years for anyone to be on my ass about it either.

_And no Ann's, that's for sure. _I told myself. _It's a prank, it has to be._

Not too sure what to make of it, I crumpled the note in my hands and walked back into the house.

"Mommy." Lizzy, my beautiful baby girl called to me as she carried her plush beige bunny. "Mommy."

I closed the door, locking it behind me as I made my way to the living room.

_Better safe than sorry._

I know Bon Temps is a small town with not too many outsiders coming through. There's a few mainstreaming Supes, but most I'm already acquainted with. Everyone else is pretty much harmless. But after all that I've gone through, you can never be too careful.

_Especially now that I'm a mom._

I tossed the note in the basket near the end table before scooping Lizzy and her bunny into my arms.

She has gotten so big already and a lot faster than I ever imagined. It feels almost like yesterday that I held my newborn in my arms. Waking up all hours of the night to her soft cries. Kissing her tiny feet, holding her small hands in mine as I rocked her to sleep.

_There are days where I miss her being that little._

And now here she is, almost three years old. Her beautiful blonde hair, I decided to let her grow it out until she was ready to have it cut. And those eyes...

_She looks like her father more everyday._

"What is it Izzy?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

She pointed down the hall to her room, "My hair mommy."

"Sorry Izzy baby, I thought I heard someone at the door." I told her, walking back to her room. "Now, we have to get you all dolled up for AJ right?"

She smiled widely as she nodded, stroking her bunny's ears. "AJ." she repeated.

* * *

><p>Since birth, they were bound to be best friends. They were only a week and a half apart and lived less than five minutes from each other. Plus his parents and I has gotten to be closer friends.<p>

_Maybe they're soul mates..._

AJ is the son of my good friends Alcide and Sookie. They have been an even bigger part of our lives since Sookie offered to baby-sit Lizzy while I worked.

With Sookie, her being married and being a mom, she decided to devote her time to being just that, a wife to Alcide and a mother to AJ.

_Sometimes, I wish I was that lucky._

"Hey Isabelle." Sookie greeted me, standing to her feet.

She was expecting again, about four or five months along. But she wasn't showing as much as she did when she was pregnant with AJ.

_Maybe she's having a girl. _I thought as I pulled up her driveway. _Or maybe the baby is mostly in her back._

I waved a hello as I parked the car.

"Izzy!" AJ screamed as he ran to the car, leaving behind his toys on the grass.

I opened the back door and released Elizabeth from her car seat.

She climbed out, grabbing her bunny before running to meet AJ.

I reached pass her car seat and grabbed her bag.

"You're going to be late for work." Sookie told me as she took Elizabeth's bag from my hand.

I nodded, "I know. I was side tracked."

"Uh oh…Eric?" she said, sounding a little more irritated than most.

"No actually." I smiled, "Believe it or not, I haven't seen his vampire ass for quite some time."

She sighed with relief. "Oh thank god. You know its amazing how normal life is without vampire business in my life."

"And by normal, you mean Weres, telepathic waitresses, witches?" I laughed softly, "Yeah…our lives are _very_ normal."

She snorted out a laughter, "Yeah…you know. Not getting killed or hunted…normal."

I glanced over at Lizzy and AJ, making sure they were still within our sight. They were playing as they normally did.

Then I turned back to Sookie. "Do you know anyone named Ann? Or maybe close to Ann? Like Annabelle or something."

She shook her head, "Nope. Why?" she asked, placing the bag by her feet.

I closed the back door and leaned against my car. "Two weeks ago, I received a note. It was attached to my front door."

"Oh no." She said as she took in a breath, "What it say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. It just had an A. I thought nothing of it until..." I paused, looking around. "...well, this morning, there was a note on my door again. This time, it said something like 'I should be careful' and Ann was the signature."

"You think someone is trying to hurt you again?" she asked, worried as she crossed her arms above her small bump. "You think someones after you?"

I shrugged, "After all this time?" I shook my head, "There shouldn't be a reason, I've been really good."

And that was the truth. I dated a few times, sure. I mean, I am human-ish. But nothing serious.

"Well that doesn't sound like an invitation either Isabelle."

I glanced down at my watch, "Oh crap, I'm even later." I groaned. "I have to get going."

"Yeah yeah, go." Sookie said, stepping aside as she bent down to pick up the bag. "We'll talk about this later."

I got into the drivers seat and started up the car. "Oh crap!" I jumped out and quickly ran over to Elizabeth, "Izzy, I'm going to work okay? Be good-"

"I'm always good mommy." she said.

I kissed her cheek, "Yes you are. I love you."

"I lub you too mommy." she said, reaching up for a hug.

"Bye AJ, make sure Izzy doesn't get into trouble." Then I kissed her once more before running back to the car. "Bye you guys!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry! I know I'm late." I apologized to Arlene the moment I saw her.<p>

"Isabelle, you're only ten minutes late." she laughed. "Go put your things away."

_Wow, shes nicer than usual._

"Okay, okay…" I nodded, walking to Sam's office.

_Who has something against me? _I thought to myself, unable to shake off this weird feeling.

I couldn't think of anyone who would still have a grudge against me. The one person who tried and did make my life hell was now dead, thanks to Cristiano.

_Council maybe? But why are they at it again? And why wait three years?_

I'll admit, they were after me in the very beginning. But now it seems as if I fell of the face of this earth. I haven't been hunted all this time.

_Life has been normal._

Unless of course, they were the ones who sent Lily.

_No way. That was _all _Lily's doing._

But even if they did send her, surely they would send someone else to finish the job.

_Or maybe I was never their target to begin with?_ I thought hopefully. _If it isn't the council...then who?_

I've been living in Bon Temps for well over three years now. And nothing and no one has had a problem with me.

_Not until recently, that is._

I haven't seen Eric since Lizzy's first Christmas. So if any of his psycho exes has anything to do with this note, they are painfully mistaken.

_That ship has sailed._

Almost a year ago I broke off a relationship with this guy that I knew from San Francisco. It could've easily turned into something more but it didn't. Long story short, it ended on a not so great level.

_Just my luck right?_

Let's say that there is a _slight _possibility that he might be involved, I couldn't think of a reason how. I mean we see each other every now and then, sometimes not much by choice. And honestly, our relationship now is on a friendly level, given the circumstances of course.

_But I know him and he hasn't been dating anyone since._

"Isabelle, did you get lost in there?" Arlene yelled down the hall.

I stuffed my bag in my cubby and ran back down the hall only to collide with Sam.

My nose hit his chin.

"Shit!" he bellowed as he stumbled backward.

"Oh, that hurt." I cried, holding the bridge of my nose. "Sorry Sam. I've just been a bit off today."

Lafayette didn't bother holding back his laughter from the kitchen, "Ooh girl, he got you good. Look at your shirt."

Immediately I looked down at my clean, white work shirt with Merlotte's over my left breast.

"Aw shit!" I cried. "What the fuck?"

Sam pointed to his office. "Go."

"But Arlene-"

"But Arlene nothing. She can hold off another five minutes. Terry aint even here yet."

I slumped, turning around and headed back to his office.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you today?" he asked, closing the door behind us.<p>

"Nothing." I half lied as I grabbed a tissue and pressed it to my nose.

The truth was the note didn't bother me as much as it should have. Its just that is what had set off my train of events.

"Here, the only one I got spare right now are mines." he said, tossing me a shirt. "Remind me to make an order. Just in case something like that happens again."

"Thanks Sam."

I didn't want to stand out with a green shirt. But it was either that or a bloodied one. And I think a blooded one would attract more attention and raise a few eyebrows as well.

_And like hell am I some blood addicted vampire's snack._

"So how's Izzy? Sorry by the way, I don't think that I'll be able to make it to her birthday party."

"No, that's fine." I said. "And she's fine. She's repeating everything she hears so I have to make sure I watch what I say around her."

Elizabeth is a very smart girl. Within her first two and a half years, she learned to walk, talk, and is now potty trained. Not too many kids her age was potty trained by eighteen months.

_At least that is what Juliette told me when she had stopped by to visit a year ago._

But when I say talk, I mean just that. We can have a conversation and she knows exactly what she's talking about. Its strange…but in a good way.

She may look more like me than she does of Eric, besides having his blonde hair as well as his eyes, but she acts so much like him.

_If only he wasn't a vampire, maybe he could be apart of her life like a normal father would._

But because of who he is and what he is, I had to bind the truth as to who her real father really was from the seers. Including Anita.

_I cant gamble with her life._

"I guess its best to limit who's around her then huh?"

I laughed, "Yes. She's listening to everything, even when you think she isn't, she is."

Some might find it cruel, but I wanted my daughter to know what its like to be a child first. Everything else, I could teach her later on when she is old enough to understand it.

_I should know, I lived it._

So just in case she has any powers, I bound her until her thirteenth birthday. At least then she will be older with an understanding of whats to come. And with my teachings, maybe she would be better at this than I ever was.

"I have to go, I have kids too..." Arlene yelled from behind the door. "...today would be lovely."

"Well, give her a kiss for me. I should let you change so that you can get to work. In the mean time, I'll bus your tables." he told me before closing the door behind him.

_And then shes back._

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock, Sookie and Alcide showed up with the kids.<p>

Elizabeth and AJ ran to me, hugging my legs.

"Mommy!" they cried.

I had to laugh at AJ because to his thinking, every woman is called _mommy_ and every man is called _daddy_. Where he gets that from, I don't know. And trust me, both his parents tried explaining to him the difference, but he does it anyway.

Alcide told me that the last time they tried correcting him, he said to them, "Izzy calls Bells mommy, why not me? She's mommy just like my mommy." After that, they decided to let him _grow_ out of it.

I bent down and covered both of them with kisses as I gathered them in my arms.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them. "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for bed soon?"

"Ant Ookie said we can eat here with you mommy." Elizabeth told me.

I glanced up and smiled at the couple, "Is that right?"

"I hope you don't mind." Sookie said sweetly as her eyes twinkled.

I shook my head, "Oh, not at all. These two will be my most valuable customers for the evening." I paused, "In fact, I will get you anything you want…how about two root beer floats?"

Their eyes lit up as they nodded. "Yay!" they cheered.

"Alright, lets go sit down then." Sookie told them, grabbing a hold of their hands.

I stood up, slipping my hands in my back pocket, "So, why are you all really here?" I asked Alcide through my smile, waving at the kids when they glanced back.

He shrugged, "Sookie told me about the incident you had earlier."

_Damn it._

I hated getting anyone involved in my problems, least of all Sookie. But it just came out. And especially Alcide who will be a father for the second time. Knowing him, he will make it his business.

_If anything went wrong, I will never be able to live with myself._

"I might've been overreacting."

He stepped closer. "So I stopped by your place after work." he said, ignoring my last statement.

"And…?" I asked, butterfiles climbing up my stomach.

"Someone was there. I could smell him."

I bit my lip, "_Him_?"

"Bella, I don't think you should just sweep this under the rug."

"Eric?" I asked with high hopes.

_At least then I could sleep easier at night._

He shook his head. "No. It would've been better if it was him, but it isn't."

I tried to force a smile on my face but I couldn't. I tried to protect my daughter from danger. And for years, I've succeeded. But now it seems that I have another enemy...

_Her birthday is in three days. What the fuck am I suppose to do?_

I couldn't cancel everything just because of a note. It was Elizabeth's third birthday. And she was excited about it too.

"I'll think of something."

_I just have to figure out how._

"Sookie wants you and Izzy to stay with us. At least until I find out-"

I put my hand up, "Whoa…_I_?" I shook my head. "You know I cant let you do that."

He frowned, "Bella-"

I put my hands on my hips, "Alcide Herveaux."

"Amethyst Stone." I heard her say from behind me.

I turned around so fast, she jumped back. I gathered her in my arms faster than she anticipated and hugged her like its been almost a year since I saw her last.

_Technically, it was._

"I thought you said your flight wasn't until tomorrow?" I squealed.

"Cant…breathe." she whispered.

"Sorry." I said, releasing her.

"Perfect timing-" Alcide began.

I pinched his arm before cutting him off. "Yeah, perfect timing. The full moon is in two days and I'm excited because Izzy is finally old enough to join us."

She gasped as she grabbed my hands, "Really?"

I nodded. "And speaking of Izzy…" I pointed toward the table Sookie and the kids were sitting at. "…your baby is sitting right there with AJ and Sook."

Amy's face lit up as she practically ran over to the table.

"Why don't you want her to know?" Alcide asked, slightly angry.

I looked up at him, "I don't want to worry her if there's nothing to worry about."

He growled, "I hope you're right."

_You and me both buddy…_

* * *

><p>"I'm tired mommy." Elizabeth cried softly as I carried her into the woods.<p>

She was usually asleep by eight but tonight, I wanted to keep her up another hour later.

"Oh pumpkin, tonight is special. Don't you want to help us celebrate?" Amy asked her. She just nodded. "Tonight's the full moon. Mommy said we get to dance around the fire."

"That's right. We sing and dance to thank our ancestors. In return, they bless us with virtue and vitality."

"And we get to use these really pretty dresses." Amy said as she gripped her red lace toga style dress.

"Yes…but because you're special, aunty Amy made you a white one. Isn't that nice?" I asked, stopping to put her on the ground.

"But mommy, you can see me." she whispered. "You can see my _flower_."

I smiled down at her, "Oh honey, its okay. You can see aunty and I too. Its nothing to be ashamed of."

I knew she felt awkward because the lace didn't really cover up our bodies. But the sooner she became comfortable being partially naked around other witches, the more she will enjoy full moons.

_Its tradition._

"You want to help me start the fire?" Amy asked Elizabeth.

"Okay!"

"Remember Izzy baby, only tonight playing with fire is okay..."

As they got the fire started, I laid out a sheet. Then I brought out the bottle of wine and pound cake. Then I reached into Amy's bag and grabbed the salt and made a large salt circle surrounding the fire.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes into the ritual, I felt a presence watching us.<p>

_Shit._

I stopped, turning slowly around. "Amy, take Izzy back to the house." I whispered.

Immediately, Amy picked her up. "Why? What's going on?"

"Mommy...?"

"I'll tell you after. Just go please."

Suddenly, a wolf emerged from the woods.

"Doggy!" Elizabeth laughed as she pointed at the wolf.

"Amy! Go now!" I screamed, using my body as a shield.

"Bunny!" I heard Elizabeth crying from within the woods. "My bunny!"

Just as Amy began running further into the woods with Elizabeth in her arms, the wolf transformed into a man.

I was about to throw a fire orb at the man until he looked up.

_What the hell?_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alcide apologized as he ran towards me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I grunted, "Amy!" I screamed. "Its okay, its just Alcide!" I shouted.

"I was running through the woods and I could smell fire." he told me in an apologetic tone.

I looked at him and burst into laughter. "And you thought you were going to what exactly? Piss out the fire?"

"Hey, I was worried about you guys."

I sighed, picking up Elizabeth's bunny, "I know. Thank you. But again, don't worry about us. I mean have you met me?"

Amy popped her head out of the woods, "Is everything clear?"

We both looked at Alcide who was butt naked.

"Amy…" I nodded towards him. "…we'll meet you back at the house after we put out the fire."

I wanted my daughter to be comfortable being naked around other women. I just didn't want her to be traumatized by seeing a naked man.

_Especially one she will see almost everyday._

* * *

><p>After Elizabeth went to sleep and Alcide put on some sweats, we sat around the dining table.<p>

"So you have some kind of stalker or something?" Amy looked between Alcide and I, skeptical about what she just heard.

"And someone has been circling her property." he added.

"And its not Eric Northman?" she asked me.

I scoffed, "I haven't seen him in almost three years."

"Its not a vampire. The scent isn't familiar. But I believe he might be some sort of shifter." Alcide informed her.

"Yeah but that could be anyone. I mean my property is surrounded by woods. Shifters run through here every so often." I told them.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I would recognize their scent. And I don't. His scent is different."

"This note, where is it?" Amy asked.

I pointed pass the kitchen, "I threw it in the trash can in my living room."

She got up to get it.

"Why don't you find this strange?" he asked me, watching my expression.

"I do find it strange. But then again, my wards have held up all these years. Whoever placed the note on my door both times means me no harm." I shrugged. "For all I know, it could be a friendly warning. Maybe this shifter you smell knows something that I don't."

He balled his fists, wanting to punch something to relieve his frustration. "Bella…its not just you who I'm worried about. I'm worried about Izzy too."

I nodded, "I know. But I cant keep depending on you for that."

"Its not your decision. I treat her like she's my own daughter. So being overly protective over her has come naturally. Even Jason has been circling your property, ensuring the safety of the both of you."

I found out a little after Elizabeth was born that Jason was a Were-panther.

_Shocker, yes._

"You got Jason involved too?" I asked, shocked.

"He was the one who told me about the foreign scent. I just came here to confirm it."

Jason had to stop playing my personal security guard. I mean ever since Elizabeth was born, everyone in town believed Jason is the mystery guy who fathered her.

_Because of her blonde hair._

Now with him, around more often, that will only bring up the rumors again. And I was just getting use to people minding their own business.

_Ugh._

Amy walked into the dining room slowly, "I think that I should take Izzy back to New York with me."

My head whirled around so fast, another inch I could've snapped my own neck.

"No way." I exclaimed.

I've never been away from her for more than nine hours at a time. The thought alone of having her stay with Amy for who knows how long was bringing tears to my eyes.

"Bella…you cant risk it."

"I offered for them to stay with me and my family. But she refused."

Amy shook her head, "No, that's a bad idea. That will only bring attention to you, Sookie, and AJ. And she's pregnant. She doesn't need the added stress."

As hard as it was for me to let Elizabeth go, I knew Amy was right. In order to protect her, I had to send her away. And staying with Alcide and Sookie would just put them in danger as well.

I sighed deeply, "After Izzy's birthday party." I whispered. "Wait until then..."


	3. Turning Three

**A/N: Just to straighten out a few things, I prefer the books over the series, therefore I wanted to keep some things the same like Tara with JB, Sam with Jannalynn, etc. However, I find Luna very sexy in the show && who better to pair her up with than Jason? But I do like the Arlene and Terry pair, I just don't think that Rene should father Mikey. And another thing, I don't know the name of Tara's twins, so I improvised lol. Sorry…**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"The guests have begun to arrive." Amy whispered as she peeked through the kitchen window looking out at my driveway. "Want me to play hostess until you're ready?" she asked, glancing back for my answer.<p>

I nodded, icing the guava cake (Elizabeth's favorite) with my cream cheese whipped cream frosting.

"Please?" I said, looking up at her. "Oh and is the jumper guys finished yet? I mean how long does it take for them to hook up a generator to that balloon thingy?"

_Calm thoughts, Bella. Remember, its Lizzy's birthday, she only turns three once…_I mentally reminded myself as I drew out a long breath. _Calm thoughts…right._

I was actually thankful Amy was here to help pre-decorate the backyard last night. I didn't realize how much work would take to plan a small BBQ. Marinating the meats, hanging up birthday banners, blowing balloons after balloons…its exhausting.

_But compared to Lizzy's first birthday, that was huge. I went all out on that one._

Today, however, started off very early and boy oh boy how time is just flying. I feel as if time isn't on my side right now. I had a few more things left to do and some of the guests are already here.

_Ugh…not even listening to Sinead O'Connor's 'Nothing Compares 2 U' has help keep my stress levels down. _I thought to myself as I glanced at the speakers of my small kitchen stereo. _I need a drink._

"That's what happens when you hire these backyard fu-" Amy began.

I quickly dropped everything and pinched Amy before she could finish that sentence.

"Language!" I cried as I nodded to Lizzy who was in the dining room eating some fruit from the platters.

Amy zipped her lips and threw away the key, "Foul mouth locked safely away." she said smiling. "I'll take some of these meats out to the boys." she told me as she grabbed the marinated meats off of the counter. "Izzy baby, AJ is here…"

"AJ!" Lizzy screamed with excitement.

Within seconds, she jumped off of the dining chair and ran around, through the kitchen and straight to the backyard.

Amy sighed, "Oh how cute! She acts just like her mommy!"

I nudged her, "I don't know what you're talking about." I told her, smiling.

"Really? Last I checked, you would always run every time Ryan would call you."

I rolled my eyes, "I was stupid."

_And don't want to remember that part of my past either._

"Well, what about your first crush? What was his name?" Amy thought about it. "He was in our tenth grade history class, remember? You use to baby-sit his younger brother?"

"Jerome."

To be honest, I only babysat Jerome because I wanted to have an excuse to be at his house. Of course there was a reason why they needed a babysitter, both parents worked and my crush was always at football practice.

_I was a kid, what can I say?_

She shook her head, "No, his name wasn't Jerome. He had light brown hair, light brown eyes, sun kissed skin…?" she licked her lips, "He was really cute come to think of it. Now I know why you liked him so damn much."

"His name is Jonathan." I said softly, hoping inside she didn't hear me.

She shoved the meats back onto the counter as she burst into laughter, "That's his name!" she cheered as she practically jumped up and down. "His mother was German, Spanish and his father-"

I hung my head low with embarrassment. "Shut up already."

"At just the mention of your name from his lips you were there." she sighed. "Didn't you write his name on the crotch of your panties?"

I shook my head as I pointed to her, "Um no honey, stop confusing me with you. That was all _you_!" I laughed. "Jackson, heart, heart, heart." I teased. "And remember how your mom threw out all of them when she snatched them from Antoinette, your young maid?"

The maid, at one point, was accused of flirting with the Mr., not long after she was fired. Since then, the hired help was a minimum of ten years _older_ than Mrs. Stone.

_But I never believed it to be true, the flirting anyway._

"Names on the crotch of panties?" Jason walked in grinning, "That sounds very sexy…"

"We were only fifteen, you perv." I said, shaking my head at him.

"Where's Luna?" Amy asked, knowing the answer.

"She couldn't make it. But she did send me here with a gift from her and Emma." he said. "Its with all the other gifts out back."

Ever since Jason began dating her, she sort of shied away from me. I don't know her too well, other than that she is a school teacher with a young daughter from a previous marriage. But her distance from me started because of the rumors claiming Jason is the father of Lizzy.

_Same with Jessica._

She may not have said it at the time when I gave her the invitation but she sure as hell thought it. She finds it slightly awkward taking her daughter to her boyfriend's _daughter's_ party with his _secret_ ex. Not to mention the drama she doesn't want.

_Especially because he wont admit to it._

At the time, I told Amy, trying to get an outsider's point of view. Of course she told me that the relationship Jason and I have is nowhere near the flirtatious relationship I had with any guy from my past.

_Of course not, I don't see Jason like that. He is kind of like a brother now._

"Aw…" Amy pouted, "That's too bad." she said, trying to sound disappointed.

"Now…about these panties?" he chuckled, "Why would you do that?" he asked, looking at me.

I put up my hands, "Don't look at me." I accusingly pointed my frosted spatula at Amy.

"Can I write my name on those-"

Sookie walked in from behind, clearing her throat, "Jason, Alcide is waiting for the meats."

I smiled at him, "Yeah…those meats." I reminded Amy as I cocked a brow at Jason.

Amy immediately handed him the meats and for a moment they locked gazes.

_Oh no…_

I turned around and continued frosting the cake pretending I didn't see a thing.

"_Oh my god."_

I smiled. _Awkward?_

Sookie stood next to me, "Very." she sighed. "Need my help?"

* * *

><p>I wanted to make a small birthday party for Lizzy, so I invited everyone I worked with or knew that has kids; Arlene and Terry with their family, Coby, Lisa, and Mikey (whom she just gave birth to about eighteen months ago), Tara and her husband JB with their four month old twins Isyss and Aiden, Holly and her son Cody, and of course Sookie and her small family. Of course I had to invite Sam because he is my boss. But neither him or his current girlfriend Jannalynn could make it. They did send Holly with their gifts though. I invited Hoyt as well but he never showed up because Jason was here.<p>

_I wonder what happened between those two. _I thought to myself as I sipped on my Long Island Iced Tea.

Jason and Alcide was working their magic on the grill while the other guys just stood around drinking their beer.

"_I don't like to gossip but I thought you should know. Right after Hoyt broke up with Jessica, Jason slept with her. From what he said, it wasn't intentional, it just happened…" Sookie informed me._

I nearly choked on the ice as I began coughing.

_What? I didn't know it was that soon after._

I remember our first Christmas in Bon Temps, Jason was about to spill the beans about it to Sookie, I left. I didn't want to hear it. Besides, I didn't think much of it at the time and I honestly didn't think it was that serious. But I should've connect the dots as to why they weren't friends still.

"_I just found out the whole truth myself not too long ago even though this happened years ago."_

_Jessica didn't tell me anything._

"_That's because she thinks that he's the father too."_

I rolled my eyes, _Oh my god, we're back on that shit again?._

She nodded. "_I could've told you Hoyt wouldn't bother showing up. He don't want to mess up the party. I heard him think it the other day when I ran into him right after my doctor's appointment."_

_Oh…_

Amy walked down the back stairs carrying another round of Long Islands.

"Bella, there was a knock on the door. I yelled for whoever that was to walk around to the back but I don't think they heard me." she said, placing the tray down.

I stood up, "I'll go check." I said, walking back inside.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door to see an envelope inches from my feet. Immediately I picked it up and opened it.<p>

There, folded neatly was a picture of my face with a red X crossed over it.

_What…the…fuck?_

"You Isabelle Knight?" a guy asked, causing me to jump back.

"Did you deliver this just now?" I asked him the moment I gathered myself.

He shrugged, "No-"

"Did you see who did?"

"Sorry ma'am, no I didn't. But I am here to deliver this. I have two more boxes in the truck." he told me as he placed the large box before me.

I folded the picture and placed it back into the envelope, shoving it into my back pocket.

"Who's at the door?" Alcide asked, walking around me. "What's this?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. FedEx delivery guy says he has two more of those."

Alcide bent down to get a closer look at the shipping label and shook his head.

"Eric Northman." he growled.

Alcide was never a fan of vampires but given the fact that every year since AJ was born, on his birthday, Eric and Bill would send gifts. I understand it's the thought that counts right? But think of it from a man's point of view. There's a thin line and clearly they don't give a flying rats behind if they crossed it.

_Doesn't help the fact that Sookie keeps it._ I thought to myself as I reached into the house and snatched my keys from the hook and used it to open the box before me. _I wouldn't give any of it to Lizzy even if Eric is her father._

"A doll house?" I groaned as I held open the flap, "You have got to be kidding."

Alcide stole a glance and shook his head as he looked down at me, "You too?"

I nodded, "Every damn year. And its like this, when I refuse it, the next year he sends twice the amount." I sighed. "Last year it was toys up the ass. I don't even want to know what's in those." I said nodding to the truck.

The delivery guy walked around his truck pushing his hand truck that held two more large boxes.

"Wow, is it me or do vampires don't know when to give up?" he asked before making his way down the porch steps to help the man with the boxes.

"I need you to sign this please." the delivery guy said, handing me the E-Signature pad.

I quickly chicken scratched my signature before handing it back to him.

"Thanks." I said as I watched him walk away with his hand truck.

"You're keeping it?" Alcide asked, surprised.

"Not really. I'm sort of hoping it will stop."

"Mind if I-"

I shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Alcide grabbed my keys and began by opening the largest box first. A moment later he burst into laughter.

"Is this guy serious?" he chuckled as he pulled out an outfit that would fit a newborn. "How old does he think she is?"

I shook my head as I peered into the box, "A few weeks old I'm guessing by the size of that." then I noticed that the clothes in this box would fit a child from newborn to five years old, maybe older. "Now this is just dumb."

"No offense but what did you do for this vampire to go over the top?" he asked, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, "I avoided his ass."

"What do you want me to do with all of this?"

I reached for the keys and opened the last box.

_More toys…? Ugh._

"You can help me take it to my basement again."

"You're not giving any of this to Izzy?"

I shook my head, "Nope, help yourself to whatever. I mean, that's if you're having a girl. If not, I'll donate it to Tara."

He smiled at me, "We're having another boy."

I cocked my head to the side, "Is that right? So what, you're just shooting out boys? Making enough for a football team or something?"

He furrowed his brows before laughing at my last comment. "No football team for me. Its Sookie who wants a big family."

At that moment I bit my lip.

_Sometimes its better not knowing._

I shoved my keys in the pocket of my shorts, "Well…lets get this crap off of my porch eh?"

* * *

><p>After everyone ate, we sang happy birthday to Lizzy and watched her open her presents. Of course I didn't want the other kids to feel left out so I passed out goodie bags that Amy help create.<p>

"You want me to record the kids hitting the Piñata too?" Amy asked.

"Crap, I almost forgot you brought that." I said laughing.

I remember my eighteenth birthday, Amy and her mother ordered me a pink penis shaped Piñata with a pair of balls to match.

_I don't even want to know where the hell they went to buy that. It was embarrassing. _

And then instead of it being filled with regular candy, they filled it with penis shaped gummies, flavored condoms, glow in the dark condoms, lube packs, penis shaped blow pops, candy cigarettes, a few fuzzy handcuffs, and a handful of blindfolds.

Amy shook her head at me, "You're thinking of that penis one huh?"

I blushed as I nodded, "Now I cant look at Piñata's the same."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sookie asked, curious.

I grinned at her, "For my eighteenth birthday Amy had bought me a penis Piñata. Most of the crap she filled it with was used by her."

Amy laughed as she thought of those days, "I did didn't I? I mean, you were still a virgin until you met Ryan."

"What was in it?" Jason asked, stretching his neck into the woman's circle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tara laughed as she shook her head at him.

"Handcuffs-" Amy began.

"Fuzzy handcuffs." I corrected.

"Pink ones?" Arlene asked.

"They came in several colors." I told her.

"Kinky."

"Stop, I think you're fueling his imagination." Tara joked as she stroked her sleeping son's head.

Amy chuckled as she nodded, "Right…those purple fuzzy handcuffs." she said, biting her lip. I already knew better than to peek into her head. Unfortunately Sookie didn't and immediately shivered as she stepped back. "A blindfold that Bella used to cover her eyes as she slept."

"Glow in the dark condoms, flavored condoms-" I continued.

"Wait, there's flavored condoms?" Jason asked, shocked.

_Is he serious?_

I nodded, "Lube packs, penis shaped gummies and blow pops, and those candy cigarettes, the gum ones."

"Where were you girls when I was growing up?" he joked as he took a sip of his beer. "Do they make…" he leaned in closer as he whispered, "…you know…pussy ones?"

I nudged him, "The kids might've heard you." I laughed. "But yes, there is."

His eyes widened. "Wow. Kinky." he smiled. "My birthdays in a few months…"

Sookie shook her head as she popped some chips into her mouth. "Jason, the guys are over there."

"Mommy, what's kink?"

I froze, slowly turning to see my young daughter looking up at me with curious eyes.

_Oh crap…_

I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, "Izzy, honey bun, what did I tell you about listening to the adults talking?"

From behind, I felt someone grab the envelope that was in my back pocket.

_Double crap!_

"I'm sorry mommy."

I kissed her head, "Just don't do it again okay? Now go run and tell everyone to come out of the jumper. Uncle Jason is going to help hang your Piñata bunny soon."

She smiled as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you mommy." she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze before releasing her. "I love you more baby." I told her as I watched her run back to the jumper.

"What's this?" Jason asked immediately.

I straightened up and snatched the envelope from his hands, "Not right now, please." I smiled at everyone before walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Bella-" Jason groaned as he followed right behind me.<p>

I stopped, turning to face him, "I know. But its Lizzy's birthday."

He grabbed the envelope from my hand, "When were you going to tell me? Or anyone?" he asked, shoving it in his own pocket.

I watched him for a moment, "After everyone has gone home I guess."

I didn't want to sweep this under the rug. I wasn't about to do that. I mean it creeps the shit out of me knowing that whoever put this on my porch was only feet away from us, from my daughter. But I didn't want to ruin my daughter's party. She only turns three once.

Jason stepped forward, "You know I love you guys right?" I just nodded. "I treat her like she's my own, like she's my blood. And if anything was to happen-"

I looked up at him, "So…you and Jessica?" I asked, changing the subject.

For a moment he just stood there blank faced. "What?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

"Oh." he shrugged. "It was just a thing…"

_Just like clockwork._

"Later?" I asked with a grin.

He nodded as he cleared his throat, "Later."

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait until all the guests had left. As much as I was delighted that my daughter enjoyed her party, I wanted to clean up and figure out my next move already. All this waiting around was literally making me anxious.<p>

_The clock is ticking…_

Jason and Alcide stayed back to help while Sookie took AJ home to get him ready for bed.

"Now what?" Jason asked me as I was picking up the trash from the ground.

"I really don't know." I whispered, straightening up.

"What are you two talking about?" Alcide groaned as he popped up from the side of the house.

Jason handed him the envelope.

I stopped what I was doing knowing I was going to hear this whether I wanted to or not.

"What is this? When did you get it?" Alcide asked as he glared down at my picture.

"Moments before the delivery guy."

"And you didn't think that I should see it then?" he growled. "Bella!"

I gritted my teeth, "I'm not going to let whoever this is ruin my daughter's birthday, so no, it wasn't necessary…" I groaned right back. "…at the time."

Jason shook his head, "Bella, I may not know what this mean but I think I watched enough movies to know that right there is a bad thing."

_Movies? _I watched him with a raised brow. _Movies? Really? Comparing my life experiences to movies?_

"That's it, pack a bag for you and-"

I snatched the picture from Alcide's hand, "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. You know me, I wont deliberately place you and your family in danger. And Sook so does not need the stress right now."

"Well I'm staying here." Jason told me smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lizzy screamed as she ran down the stairs, "I found my present! I found my house!"

Seconds later Amy came bursting through the screen door, "I swear it wasn't me!"

Lizzy cheered as she grabbed my hand, "Can I play with it mommy? Can I?"

I closed my eyes, partially irritated that Lizzy found that damn doll house.

_Fudge!_

"How did she find it?" I asked Amy after a moment.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was down there. I thought she was still taking a bath." she pleaded. "I was in the kitchen putting away the food-"

I put up my hand as I sighed, "Izzy, you know you're not suppose to be down there."

She looked up at me, "But I had to." she whispered.

Ignoring her, I picked her up, "We'll continue this convo later." I told Jason and Alcide. "After I put the birthday girl to bed." I said, laying a kiss on her forehead.

_There really is no way around it…damn you Eric._

* * *

><p>"What?" Amy exclaimed as she fumbled with the picture, hands shaking. "This is serious Bella!"<p>

"Shh! Keep your voice down." I whispered, "I know this is."

"Please, convince her to stay with us." Alcide begged Amy.

"Or for me to stay here." Jason chimed in.

I shook my head, "No, no…"

"Well you're sure as hell ain't staying here. Come with me to New York. Please." Amy pleaded. "I have more than enough room and my building has twenty four seven surveillance, there's no need to worry." she watched me. "I'll pay for everything, I swear. Just come with me."

I smiled as I looked at the three of them. I knew at that moment that I had really good friends anyone could wish for.

I bit my lip, "I know what I have to do."

_Maybe if Lizzy was far away from here, she will be safe. _I thought to myself. _Far from this realm._


	4. Opening Old Wounds

**A/N: Sorry about this, but if you got an email alert, this isn't a new chapter. I'm just making a slight change and had to move this chapter up. However, I will be adding another chapter as soon as I'm done making these changes.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I loved Elizabeth too much to risk her young life. Making the choice to leave Bon Temps was the hardest and yet the most wisest decision I had yet to make. At least here in New York with Amy, I knew she was safe.<p>

_But not safe enough._

It pained me to know that I had to leave her behind until I had the okay that I was hoping for.

_Even for a few hours._

"Amy…?" I whispered, taking a seat across of her.

"Yeah?" she looked up at me, "What's up?"

"I'm scared…" I whispered. "I tried to keep her safe for years and I feel as if every choice that I had made was always the wrong ones."

"Bella…" she said softly as she reached forward and gripped my hands. "This isn't your fault."

"How do I know that?" I asked her.

"Because I know you. Your life is Elizabeth. Everything that you have done since was to protect her." she told me. "Even keeping her father's identity from me…its because of her."

"Amy-"

She smiled at me, slowly releasing my hands. "I get it." she said. "In this world, you never know who you can trust."

From the look on her face, I knew she was referring to Lily.

"But you're not her and that's not-"

"When its right…but right now, that isn't important." she said firmly. Then she stood up slowly, walking over to her desk. "I know you cant keep her in a bubble for the rest of her life. So right now we need to figure out what the hell is going on." she said, searching her desk until she found what it was that she was looking for. Then she took her seat across from me as she placed her spell book on the coffee table. "I found this common spell, mainly used for the young." she began as she opened the book. "It's a charmed object that will protect her from anyone who means her harm just as long as she keep it on her at all times."

"Like a ring or something?"

"Yes, exactly. Or an amulet…" she said as she looked down at the book. "The amulet will work better or even a crystal."

"She's three Amy." I had to remind her.

When Lizzy was a little over one, she went through a phase where she took everything off. And by everything, that also included her diaper too. She wanted to be free and run around butt naked all the time. If I had dressed her, she found a way to take it off. It had got to a point where I just let her be.

_Keeping an amulet on her is easier said than done._

"Right…"

"Her bunny? She carries it everywhere with her." I suggested.

She hesitated, "Its not the same but that is a thought…"

"Amy…" I said after a long moment.

"Yeah?"

"A week before I got the first note, you know, the blank one…"

Amy's head shot up quickly, "Yeah…?"

I bit my lip, unsure whether or not that what I was about to say was anywhere near relevant. "I had a nightmare."

"What if it wasn't a nightmare? It might've been a vision."

I inhaled deeply, "I really don't know."

"Well, go on. You know I cant stand that dramatic pause you sometimes do."

"Sorry." I half laughed, "So anyways, I was walking on this pier, but it was like in the middle of the ocean." I began. "The pier lead up to a Jack In The Box." I smiled, "I know, its stupid right? I mean I didn't see why the hell anyone would want to build a fricking Jack In The Box in the middle of the ocean where the waves crashed against the windows." I said. "And that's exactly what was going on, the waves, I mean. And as I was walking up to the entrance door with Lizzy, the waves were slowly growing and crashing at our feet." I half shivered as I remembered the fear I felt. "The next thing I know, we're sitting at the table eating with Cristiano." I said breathlessly. "I don't even know where he came from, but he was there…"

"That's how dreams are. You jump from one place to another…" she said, nodding as she continued to listen.

"I know, that's why I didn't make anything of it. It really did just feel like a dream." I told her. "Anyways, so while we're eating, the waves began crashing against the window where our table was. I mean, it was beating like scary hard against the window, I thought it would've broke through." I said. "So I told them that maybe its time to go before the tide gets stronger." I paused. "But then as we're leaving, walking along the pier, we some how got separated. I ended up on the pier right outside of one exit door while Cristiano and Lizzy is on the pier opposite from me." I said, readjusting myself on the sofa. "And remember, this damn Jack In The Box is literally in the middle of the ocean, okay. So out of nowhere there are sharks swimming around."

"Oh my god."

I nodded, "Yeah, sharks, huge ones. Now all the while this is going on, waves are growing bigger and bigger, crashing at our feet. A few reaching heights above my head but crashing at my feet…" I reminded her. "But now, for some reason Cristiano and Lizzy are trapped on the pier because the water level had rose. So in order for them to cross the pier to escape the sharks, I decided to prick my finger, dropping blood into the ocean with hopes that the sharks will come my way." I said. "And it worked…then I woke up."

Amy shivered vigorously, "I pray that really was just some screwed up nightmare because I will have to choke the life from you if you ever go to a damn Jack In The Box in the middle of the ocean surrounded by hungry, man eating sharks!" she groaned.

I laughed at that. "Somehow, I wonder if what I had dreamt was really a metaphor for something."

Amy's eyes lit up, "Like whoever sent you those notes are the sharks or something?"

"Or something." I shrugged, "What I do know for sure is that this one shark was a female."

Amy watched me for a minute, "Have you heard from him?"

"And by him, I'm guessing Cristiano?" I shook my head, "No, why?"

"Just wondering…" she said just before turning back her attention to the book. "Anything unusual has happened?"

I sighed, "Amy, nothing unusual has happened. I mean other than those notes."

"Bella…" Amy said, gritting her teeth. "…my mother taught us this. Signs to watch for, signs that the universe or whatever the hell is trying to warn us about."

_Oh…that._

"Okay, well, when I woke up from that nightmare…" I paused, sitting up straight. "…there was a damn centipede in my bed, a red one." I said. "Does that help?"

"Hmm…" she said, pulling out the letter, laying it on the table. "…well anyone who wrote this has to be somehow jealous of you. Red centipedes are known for that." she said. "I mean, it makes sense that whoever is behind this is a scorned woman. The question is who…? And did it bite you?"

"No." I shrugged, "But wait, Alcide and Jason found a male scent lurking on my property."

"Okay…scratch that. Maybe one of your previous lovers plays for both teams."

I rolled my eyes at that statement, "Really? Like who? The last guy I was intimate with was Cristiano and unfortunately he is nowhere to be found."

"Maybe Eric?" she suggested, "I mean Pam goes both ways, who's to say Eric doesn't either?"

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Even if that is true, it has nothing to do with me. That, whatever we had, it was over long before Lizzy was born."

"Well clearly whoever this is holds one hell of a grudge…" Amy said, closing the book as she leaned back. "Noticed anyone, a guy in particular, standing out?"

I had to really think about that one because no one stood out at all. Anyone that I had come in contact with was resident to Bon Temps. Those who passed through never stayed long enough to really take notice.

"Nope, I got nothing."

Amy sat up quickly, "Hey…" she paused. "Now here's a thought…"

"_Jessica?"_

I literally jumped to my feet, "No way! Jessica wouldn't do that! Why would she do that?" I exclaimed. "And need I remind you that she's a vampire, she does not come out in the day."

"She could always send a day dude or something. Eric has one, who's to say she doesn't either?"

I shook my head, "No…"

_No…it cant be._

But I've had my fair share of exes. Its usually the one whom you least expect.

_Aw crap, please let this not be another vampire. And please, anyone but Jessica…_

* * *

><p>Finding the portal to Alcaeus and going through it was the easy part. The hard part was actually finding Blue Haven.<p>

_And without girl scout skills, its pointless to even try._

The moment I stepped through the portal and into Alcaeus, a wave of electricity flowed through my body. Emotions, warm sensations, and familiar scents rushed through me. Its as if I had found a part of me that I didn't know was missing and interlaced with me once again.

_How odd…did that always happen? _I mentally asked myself as I tried to remember.

* * *

><p>When I reached Boneyard Creek, there was a girl about ten years old waiting ahead of me. She had long thick black hair and ivory skin. Something about her seemed strangely familiar.<p>

She smiled at me, "You are exactly how I've seen you."

I came to a slow stop, "Excuse me?"

"In my vision, I saw you here. You need my help to find Blue Haven right?" she asked.

I glanced around, "Okay, what is this? Is this a joke? Did Amadeus send you here? Did he put you up to this?"

"Nope."

For a long while she just stared at me with curious, longing eyes.

When I felt uncomfortable enough, I began walking around her. "Okay…"

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" she giggled.

I stopped, slowly turning around. "Should I?"

She took a few steps closer, "Look at me." she said. "I mean,_ really_ look at me."

And I did. I looked at the young girl with black hair, soft ivory skin, and recognized those beautiful hazel eyes staring back at me.

_Oh my god!_

Seeing her, Elena…_my_ Elena, it was like looking at my own reflection at that age. Her hair, her features, everything about her mirrored me.

_Except Nick's eyes…_

"How do you know who I am?" I asked breathlessly. "I mean…"

She smiled at me as she grabbed my hand, "I have your gift of sight. You come to me in my dreams. Sometimes him too…" she paused. "…but I don't like seeing him."

"Wait."

Feeling slightly paranoid, I closed my eyes to hear any brain waves.

She laughed, "Don't worry. No ones around, not with the war between the realms. Besides, I've seen this already."

_War between realms?_

I stopped, holding her back. "Who is _he_?"

She smiled up at me, "My father. I've seen the stuff that they make him do. I've seen the wounds and all the blood…" she shivered, "…and I don't like it."

"So you've seen us?" I asked. She nodded. "And me?"

Another nod. "I knew that you were coming. Little things triggered my vision and I knew that you would need my help." she said, "Now hurry, we don't have much time before the guards are back."

* * *

><p>This was really strange for me, seeing my daughter grown up so fast. I had so many questions about everything. I wanted to know what she liked, what she didn't. I wanted to know what powers of mine did she inherit and if she knew how to use it.<p>

_And where are the witches that suppose to be taking care of her?_

However, I also knew that now wasn't the time. I will have plenty of time to catch up after I know Lizzy is safe and my enemy locked up somewhere.

_Anywhere but here._

"I wasn't suppose to leave Blue Haven, so when you find Amadeus, don't mention me okay?" Elena whispered to me as she closed the trap door above us.

"Amadeus, do you know where he is?"

She nodded, pointing down the hall to my left. "He's in the lounge. That's where they all go most nights. That is where you will mostly likely find them." she said to me. "I have to go but we will see each other again." she told me before ducking into the nearest stairwell.

_Yes because there are some questions that I need answered._

* * *

><p>I walked through the lounge doors and saw a small group sitting in a booth in the far right corner. Everyone turned to glance my way except one. I already knew who he was. I didn't have to see his face to know that Cristiano was the one sitting on the chair on the outside of the booth.<p>

_So this is where he's been hiding?_ I thought to myself. _How stupid of me not to look here._

I recognized Amadeus right away, who was standing beside the booth with his body facing forward and my way. For a moment, he muttered something under his breath before walking up to me.

_Fudge.  
><em>

"What are you doing here?" he asked, masking his hidden anger.

_Being here is only opening old wounds…_

"Can we talk?" I asked.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Isabelle-"

"Please?" I begged. "I wouldn't have come here if this wasn't important."

"Outside."

* * *

><p>After explaining to him about the situation that I was now in, I waited for his response.<p>

"You do know that many here isn't very fond of you. Especially after leaving the way that you have."

I hung my head low, "I know. Believe me, I never expected to come back but I don't have much of a choice now."

He rested his hands on his hips, "Who knows about your daughter?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It would be safer for her if the less people who knows, the better."

I rubbed my forehead, "I only told my best friend who's watching her right now. Other than that, no one else knows about her coming here." I told him. "I haven't kept in touch with anyone from here, if that's what you mean."

"Good, good." he said. "Bring her when you can and I promise to keep her safe for as long as you need." he said. "But don't you dare cause a scene because next time, you wont be welcomed here…"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>I had hours left before the portal opened up again. I tried sleeping it off in my old room but it was no use. It wasn't easy being stuck in a place where you're not wanted either. That didn't help. So I took off into the night, hoping to find my way back out.<p>

_The vibes was beginning to seep through the walls._

But of course, I only got myself lost in the woods.

_Great._

"If you're trying to find Boneyard Creek, it's the other way." I heard his voice from behind the tree trunk.

I gulped, slowly turning around. "I didn't know you were out here." I told him. "I couldn't sleep."

Cristiano emerged from behind the tree and shrugged, "Why did you come back?"

He still looked the same but his hair had grown out. It was long enough to run my fingers through his hair and watch it fall over his eyes. He also grew out his beard as well.

_Damn._

"I needed a safe place to hide my daughter."

"You knew she was here? Did you send her here?"

"Who are you talking about? She isn't here yet. " I said, trying my best to sound as if I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Elena." he said. "Don't worry, no ones around for miles."

_Elena?_

Feeling slightly relieved, I let out a sigh, "How did you know that she was mine?"

He half laughed as he shook his head at me, "The evening that we shared that kiss, you shared that part of yourself with me." he told me. "No one else may see it or even begin to understand it…but I do. And I see you in her."

"Oh…" I said almost breathlessly as I remembered what that kiss was like.

_Fiery rain._

"But you're not talking about her, are you?" he asked and all I could do was shake my head. Behind those words, I could hear a layer of hurt. "Did you even know Elena was here?"

Immediately I looked down. "Honestly? I just found out. She was the one who showed me the way."

"Did she explain to you why she's here?" he asked immediately. I looked up at him, furrowing my brows as I shook my head. "There's a war between the realms, Fae and earth."

_Right. That._

"So what does that have to do with Elena?"

"Those witches decided it was their fight as well so they left her here." he told me. "They knew you would be back, so they weren't worried."

"They promised to raise her and then they just abandoned her here? I cant believe them." I said, partially irritated. "I could strangle them when-"

"Amadeus thinks that they might've lost the fight, that's why they haven't returned."

"Oh…"

"I've been watching over her. I've been working with her as well. You shouldn't worry." he told me. "Besides, with everything that's going on, she's actually safer here."

I scoffed, "Not with the portals opened."

He nodded, "And that's why the portals will be closed soon. We don't want the war to make its way here. A repeat of their history is not what the people of Alcaeus wants."

I felt my throat tighten, "Wait, the portals are closing?"

"Not yet…"

"Amadeus failed to mention that to me." I said. "Should I be worried?"

"No. Amadeus wouldn't close it without giving you notice." he said. "So you have another daughter?" he asked after a minute.

I slowly nodded, "But this isn't your problem. I wont burden you with my issues again."

"We were friends once upon a time…"

I ran a hand through my own hair, "I was stupid and I'm so sorry. I should have never put you in the middle." I whispered. "But I wont get you involved this time, I-"

He stepped closer, "What is it now?" he asked, cutting me off.

_Leave before you dig a bigger hole._

I shook my head, turning on my heel, "You deserve a better friend that doesn't only come to you with her problems." I told him, turning back, stealing a glance.

His lips curved upward, "Bella, you and I both know that we crossed that friendship line a long time ago."

_Crap, he just had to go there. _

I froze, "I'm really sorry about that." I whispered, slowly turning to him. "It was my mistake-"

He laughed his throaty laugh as he shook his head, "I wanted it too." then he cleared his throat. "Is someone after you again? Its not Lily, I killed her the night I left." he said, pressing his lips together, obviously wanting to steer off the sour subject.

_Thank god._

At least at that moment, I knew this was just as awkward for him as it was for me.

"Please don't make me do this." I begged.

"Then I will get it out of Amadeus." he warned. "But it would be easier and not to mention how much time you could save me if you just told me…"

"Cristiano…" I groaned.

He cocked a brow to me, "You're really going to make me drag it out of you?"

"Damn you." I groaned deeply. "I don't know who it is or what they want. I mean, I know its me who they want, but I cant risk my daughter's safety. If they want to get to me, I know they will try to use her and I cant let them…" I blurted.

_Damn it._

He smiled at me, "Was that so hard?"

I scratched my brow, "Yes, that was." I admitted. "I wish that we could go back to being _just friends_."

_I liked _me_ better then…_

He looked down, nodding, "You and I both." he said lowly. "So her fathers a wolf?"

I frowned, "No, why-"

"You smell of wolf." Before I could ask him how he could smell that on me, he continued. "I'm not a shifter, my sense isn't anywhere near theirs, its just that I scent a dog. I don't see pet hair so I'm only assuming it's a wolf or shifter of some kind."

"Of course, that's the logical explanation." I said. "Alcide, my friend."

_Did they ever meet?_ I mentally asked myself. _I don't think so._

"And Eric?"

Caught by surprised, I stumbled backwards. "What about him? I haven't-" I paused. "Its been years." I said instead.

"I find it hard to believe." he blurted.

By the look on his face, I don't think it was actually meant for my ears.

I placed my hands on my hips, "And what's that suppose to mean?" I groaned. But I immediately put my hand up, "You know what? I don't want to get into it right now. This isn't as important as my daughter. Please understand." I said. "So can you please help me find my way out?" I pleaded. "Please?"

He glanced down and for a moment, he closed his eyes. "You're right…" he whispered as he began walking towards me.

"Thank you."

_For making this a little easier._


	5. Sitting Ducks

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT) && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Returning to Alcaeus the second time around, the same energy that entered me the day before hit me again. But this time it was much harder with an urgent force. The bolt shocked me down to my bones causing me to almost lose my footing as I held Lizzy within my arms.<p>

_Okay, I think I would remember something this strong._ I thought to myself, afraid of voicing them. _No, I know I would remember something like this._

* * *

><p>As I made my way to Boneyard Creek, thankfully this time, Cristiano was there to greet us.<p>

"So this is your daughter?" he asked as he stood to his feet, dusting off the back of his jeans.

I nodded, "Yes, this is her." I said, stroking the hair from her face. "Izzy, honey, we're here." I whispered against the top of her head.

She stretched slightly as she slowly sat up, looking around. "Where are we mommy?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are someplace safe, babe." I told her. I bent down to place her on her feet. "This is mommy's old friend, Cristiano." I told her, pointing up at him.

She turned around and glared up, "Hi." she said, smiling up at him as she held her bunny close. "My names Izzy."

He returned her smile as he bent down to her level, putting his hand forth, "Cristiano." he said. "Its very nice to finally meet you." he told her.

Then his brow twitched as his eyes slightly darkened. He immediately stood up, turning his back on us.

_Maybe this is hard for him and much too soon. _I thought.

I licked my lips, "You have to stay here okay? Its almost like school, remember we talked about it?" I told Lizzy as I gently gripped her arms, "You have to be a big girl now, alright?"

"But what about you mommy?" she asked, fear rising within her voice. "Wont you stay with me?"

I pushed down the tears that was beginning to build up, "I wish that I could baby, but I cant. Not right now." I said. "This is just temporary. Its only for a little while."

She frowned at me, "But I don't want you to go."

I pulled her into my embrace as I pressed my chin against the top of her head, "I don't want to go either but this is something I must do. I have to make home safe again for you because you're all I have." I told her, quickly wiping away a stray tear. "Think of this like when I have to go to work…" I said.

She tightened her grip around me, "Ok mommy." she whispered softly against my ear.

I knew she was trying to be strong for me and honestly, I had to give her credit. I knew that she didn't get this from me. I was never as strong as her at this age.

"I wont lose you because of the mistakes that I've made in my past. And I know that you're much too young to understand right now, but this is for your own well being." I told her as I held her at arms length.

"But I'm scared mommy." she said, lips quivering as she sucked in her breath. "I'm so scared…" she repeated as tears filled her eyes."

I pulled her back into my arms and stroked her back as I held onto her tightly, "I'm scared too Izzy. You don't know how scared I am."

Cristiano turned around and at that moment he let out a huff.

_"Fuck."_

"How did you do it?" he asked lowly.

I glanced up at him, caught by surprised at such a question. "Do what?"

He gritted his teeth, "Please, don't make me drag this out from you too." he partially begged. "I know." he said, nodding to Lizzy.

_Know what?_ I asked myself. It took a moment longer for me to connect the dots. _Shit_…_how?_

I gasped under my breath, "I-"

"Don't. Never mind." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think its better not knowing."

"Who's that?" Izzy asked as she straightened up, pointing behind me.

"Elena, I thought I told you to stay behind? Amadeus will have my head if he knew you were out here with me." Cristiano groaned.

I glanced back to see my oldest walking towards us, hands behind her back.

"I wanted to see them again…" she said. "…I'm sorry."

I smiled, "Its okay." I told her. _Maybe this is a good thing_. "Izzy, this is Elena." I said, turning back to Lizzy. "Elena, this is Izzy."

"Its okay Izzy. Alcaeus is nothing to be afraid of. Its really beautiful you know." she told Lizzy, trying to ease her worry of being separated from me. "Have you ever been in the woods? Did you ever see little squirrels?"

Lizzy shook her head, "Mommy, aunt Ookie, uncle Seed said that me and AJ is not suppose to go to the woods." she said as she stepped away from me.

"Well its only okay when someone is with you. Someone like Elena or aunty Sookie or Alcide. Not alone and definitely not with AJ." I told her.

"There's a birds nest, you want to see? The mommy bird is feeding her newly hatched babies." Elena told her as she reached for Lizzy's hand. "Its okay…" she said when Lizzy hesitated.

I smiled, "Go on." I told Lizzy with a gentle push.

Lizzy glanced at me before taking Elena's hand. "Okay…" she said, gripping her bunny.

"Stay close." I told them as I stood up. Turning back to Cristiano, "I'm not going to apologize for any of it because I love her." I said.

"He's a vampire." he growled. "I didn't know it was even possible."

"Its not." I said. "I didn't know that I could get pregnant from the past. I was only suppose to go back and help Eric, that's all. I didn't expect all of that to happen." I blurted, feeling strangely guilty.

"Past? So you traveled?" Cristiano asked, somewhat surprised. "There's still a horn out there?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. But I don't have it…" I said hesitantly.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. No one is suppose to know about the unicorn horn…_

"I thought the elders destroyed them all. There hasn't been a unicorn in Alcaeus for hundreds of years because of it. Whatever unicorns that were left has been hunted down and killed."

"How awful. I didn't know that." _Poor animals…forced into extinction. _I thought. _Shit! Anita!_ "But you cant say anything. Please." I begged, fearing for her life.

"I thought you knew me by now, your secret will die with me." he said. "Does he know? Of her, I mean." he asked immediately.

_Eric._

"No, I don't talk to him."

"I cant say that I'm sorry to hear that because I'm not." he said to me as he stepped closer, "Whoever is after you, could it be one of his-"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I hope not."

_I've had it with vampire exes._

"I can go back with you-"

I put my hands up against his chest, "Don't. I wont let you. This isn't why I came back." He glanced down at my hand and for a short moment, he placed his hand over mine. Then he immediately he stepped back as my hand fell back to my side. "I would feel better if you were here with _them_." I admitted.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

I nodded, "If something happens to me-"

"Bella…"

"I'm serious Cris…" I said, clearing my throat.

"_Omi was the only one who called me that…" _

"I am too."

"If something happens to me, I want you-I _need_ you to promise me that you will take both my girls to Amy. I trust her strength and her power…"

"Damn it Bella." he groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why must you be so damn stubborn?"

"Maybe its in my blood, I don't know." I said. "But what I do know is that I'm not taking anyone else down with me." I told him. "Or at least I'm gonna try."

I never knew my father to be stubborn, nor my grandmother. But I had to have inherited from someone.

_Maybe this was something I got from my mother?_

"Where will you be?" he asked after a short moment.

"I'm going back to Bon Temps. I'm going to wait for this son of a bitch and I will do what I have to in order to protect my own."

"Don't play the hero." he growled.

I softly chuckled, "You mean the way you did?" I asked him, remembering that night in the alley. "What did you think, you were the drunken master or something?"

He shook his head at me, "Hey, that wasn't a fair fight." he chuckled along with me. "And what about you? I do recall you getting your ass kicked by that same vampire and you weren't drunk at the time." he said, laughing as his shoulders rose and fell in rhythm.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever. Fine, we're even." I said, joining him.

Then after a minute, our laughter subsided.

_I cant believe I was a blind fool…_

He inhaled. "Get a guard or something. Maybe your wolf friend?"

"No. He has a family now with another on the way. I cant put him in that kind of situation."

"So you're going to remain there unarmed?" he groaned. "That's not very smart Bella."

I placed my hands on my hips, "I do have some power you know. I'm not entirely helpless. My wards has held up quite well all these years."

"And you didn't piss on anyone's feet recently?"

"Not that I know of. Its not like I'm trying to piss off anyone either. I'm only trying to raise my daughter and live my life."

"Well…" he sighed. "…let me know how I can help." he said. "And don't wait too long either."

"I wont. Its not like I want to leave Lizzy here longer than I need to."

He smiled, looking pass me at the girls in the woods. "I remember that feeling." he said softly as he traveled back into his memories.

_I don't ever want to know what it feels like to lose a child._

"How are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine." he said, straightening up. "Did Elena tell you?"

I shook my head, "We didn't have that much time to catch up."

"I'm training her. She's a very fast learner. I can see her father's side surfacing and its actually refreshing."

I smiled, "Really? Sounds like she's a warrior in the making…" I said softly.

_Of course. According to Anita, she was always meant to be born._

"I wonder if her name will be drawn when she turns twenty one."

"Um, huh?" I said, glancing back at them. "What do you mean _when she turns twenty one_? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's a ceremony, a tradition with the Sarpedonians." he said. "Maybe you should ask her father next time you see him."

"Should I be worried?"

He chuckled, "No."

"So the drawing of the name, is it like being drafted? Will they make her fight or something?" I asked nervously, trying to swallow my fear.

"Of course not. Its not that kind of ceremony." he said, shaking his head. "And only the chosen will be summoned." he told me. "I don't know much about it, I just heard about it from this kid I went to school with. You know, word of mouth."

"Well what did you hear exactly? I mean, you're not helping me by saying something like that and expect me not to worry."

He sighed, "They take their virginity really serious, that's all." he thought a moment. "At least for the chosen."

_Virginity?_

"Oh please don't tell me that she's going to lose her virginity during some damn ritual thing." I groaned, "What if she's in love with someone by then?"

He shrugged, "I never thought of that." he said. "Well, to make you feel better, its rare for a woman to be chosen."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but with my luck, she just might end up being one of those _rare_ women."

_Remind me to ask Nick about this Sarpedonian ceremony._

"I'm sorry I said anything." he quickly apologized. "We should get going. I think that we should get her settled in. At least before the next portal opens."

"Right."

_But this conversation is far from over. _I mentally warned the universe, fate, whatever. And as for Dominic. _ He has lots of explaining to do._

But for now, I had to put that on the back burner. I had to remind myself why I came here in the first place.

_And that is Elizabeth._

I had at least a few hours to help ease Lizzy into transition. I always hated leaving her where she wasn't comfortable. But there wasn't too many options for either of us. Upside to the situation; Elena being here.

_And the sooner I get to the root of the problem, the sooner I will have Lizzy home with me and in my arms. _I thought to myself. _Elena too…_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later:<strong>

Saying goodbye to Lizzy was harder than I ever imagined. It wasn't like leaving her at Sookie's while I went to work. This was different for me because I didn't know when or even _if_ I would be back for her.

_It's one of the worse feelings in the world._

Carrying on with my life without her only got harder as the days passed. I couldn't eat, I've had many sleepless nights, I literally couldn't function. And when I'm at work, I wasn't really even all there either. At least mentally, that is.

_Its like I'm a walking zombie._

"Hey, how are you?" Sookie asked me one day while I was literally day dreaming as I leaned against the bar. "Any news?"

I shook my head, returning to reality. "No and its killing me."

_Killing_ was actually an understatement. I cant describe how I'm feeling because there is no amount of words in the world that can explain the emptiness where Lizzy is suppose to be.

_It would be better if this enemy of mines just gets it over with. _

At least then this tortuous wait will be over and one of us will be dead.

_Hopefully I will be the last one standing._

"Why don't you come over after work. Have dinner with us." she said.

I forced a smile across my face, "I cant. If I see AJ, that will only remind me of Izzy…"

"Well I'm not letting you go another night without dinner." she told me. "Look at you, thinning away. I think you've lost ten pounds since." she groaned. "This isn't healthy for either of you. I can only imagine what Elizabeth is going through…"

I straightened up, slipping onto the nearest stool, "What should I do?" I asked.

"Come over tonight." she told me. Actually, she sounded like she demanded it. "We will talk then."

"About what?"

"Like I said, come over." she grunted. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." she said with her hands on her hips. "If that means I have to drag you to my house, pregnant and all, I will."

I watched Sookie who watched me with a serious face.

"What time you want me there?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p>I know that drinking and driving are a toxic combination but I was beginning to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I gave into my weakness and had a few drinks with Lafayette after work. Besides, Sookie lived less than ten minutes away and I wasn't drunk, just tipsy enough to dull out my loneliness.<p>

_But still, its careless of me and definitely no excuse._

I turned onto her driveway and immediately slammed hard on the breaks as a figure appeared in my headlights before the hood of my car.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, "I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't see you!" I cried as I shoved the gears into park.

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the figure.

"Its okay. I'm fine." Jason said to me in a weird accent. "That's mostly my fault, I should've watched where I was going." he mumbled.

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry Jason. I was drinking and…" I held him at arms length, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I glared at him. "Wait…"

Without really thinking, I ran my fingers through his hair, "When did you grow out your hair?" I asked him. _I saw him just the other day…_ "Was I that out of it, I hadn't noticed-" then I saw his ears and gasped. "Oh my god! Jason, you have cat ears!" I exclaimed as I touched his pointy ears.

He quickly grabbed my hands, "They aren't cat ears." he partially hissed.

"Well…" I thought about it. _Nope, I got nothing._ "…what's with-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips was on mines as he cupped my face.

_What the…_

"You never saw me." he whispered softly as he pulled away slightly, inhaling my breath.

Maybe it was the way the moonlight hit his eyes, but I swear I saw them brighten with an amber glow.

_Wow…_

But as cool as I thought that was, I couldn't hold back my laughter as I pushed him off of me.

"Are you serious right now?" I chuckled. "What are you? Half cat, half vampire now or something?" I asked as laughter rolled out of me uncontrollably. "Some kind of mutt Supe or something?" I joked.

"No." He stepped back as he watched me, "What are _you_?"

_Awkward much?_

I shook my head as I walked back to my car, "Glamour never worked on me with Eric. Its not going to work now." I told him as I got into my car. "By the way, I wont ever bring up whatever that was a minute ago." I said. _Cant call it a kiss, that's for sure._ "Again, I'm sorry for almost running you down. Goodnight Jason." I waved to him as I continued driving up the driveway.

From my rearview mirror, he stood where I left him as he watched me drive away.

_Is it a full moon tonight or what? _I asked myself, looking out of the window at the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Whoever this mysterious punk was or is, whatever, he stopped stalking me. No threatening letters, no more X out pictures, nothing."<p>

"Then bring Lizzy home." Alcide said to me. "You're not the only one missing her. We all do."

"There has to be another option. Maybe an alternative to this." Sookie insisted, handing me a cup of coffee. "I may not have that much power but if we all put our heads together, we can make a strong team." she said. "You are not alone."

"Jason's here." Alcide said, standing to his feet.

_Aw crap…it hasn't even been two hours._

Sookie looked at me, "What happened?"

I smiled at her, "Nothing." I told her as I watched Alcide walk out of the kitchen.

"Seriously. What happened?" she pressed.

"Sook, please…" I practically begged as I fumbled with my cup of coffee.

"Hey guys." Jason smiled as he walked in. "AJ asleep?" he asked.

For a long moment, I sat there literally stunned. I couldn't even form any words let alone thoughts. I just gaped at Jason as he leaned on the counter near Sookie.

"Bella?" Alcide shook me by my shoulders. "Earth to Bella…" he said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I stood up, shrugging Alcide off of me as I walked up to Jason. I immediately felt his ears with one hand as I ran the other through his short hair.

_What the fuck? How is this-_

Still confused now more than ever, I gripped Jason's face as I stared into his eyes.

He gulped, "You okay?"

"Isabelle…?" Sookie whispered.

"What is she-?"

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his trying to repeat the exchange that happened a little over an hour ago.

_That was not Jason. _I told myself. _Fudge._

Whoever that was may have looked somewhat like him. But he didn't talk like him, he didn't smell like him, and he didn't taste like him either.

"_What are you talking about? Isabelle, you're scaring me."_

I pulled away as I walked into the living room, pacing back and forth trying to gather my thoughts with everyone on my tail.

_Just before I walked in, I almost ran over a guy that was in your driveway. He looked like Jason…kind of. And, well…he sort of kissed me._

_"Crap." _she said_. "Don't say anything."_

My head whirled in her direction.

_You know who I'm talking about? Was he your brother's twin or something?_

"They're doing that mind thing again." Alcide groaned as he collapsed on the couch.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jason asked, looking around for answers. "Hello?"

Alcide put his hands up, "Don't look at me. I'm just as clueless, if not, more than you."

"And what have you been drinking?" Jason asked me.

"_That was my fairy uncle Dermot."_

I gasped, "What?"

"I said, 'What have you been drinking?'." Jason repeated a notch louder as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez."

"_No one knows except me. Alcide suspects something but he's never met Dermot. And well, Jason doesn't know either. Please…" _Sookie begged. _"I've been keeping in contact with my fairy family and just recently I found out about Dermot."_

_Then why did he try to glamour me?_

"She wasn't talking to you." Alcide told him.

Sookie smiled at me, _"I asked him not to reveal himself to anyone. And its not glamour. I guess he thought that he could_ influence _you…"_

_Well freak me out why don't you?_

I turned to Jason, "Clearly I've had way too much to drink and not enough sleep. I must be delirious or something." I told him. "I'm sorry about…" I bit my lip, "…whatever that was."

"Liars." Alcide said softly as he shook his head.

"It was a kiss." Jason said with a smile.

Alcide chuckled, "That was no kiss."

"Anyways…" I groaned. "I'm sorry. I thought that guy I locked lips with earlier was you but it was my mistake. It was dark too…"

"What guy?" they asked simultaneously.

Sookie straightened up, "Who wants dessert?" she squeaked.

* * *

><p>Everything that has happened up until tonight didn't seem right. Its as if the universe had tilt. First I'm being stalked by an unknown, possibly another ex of one of my previous lovers or possibly even an ex of my phantom lover aka <em>Jason<em>. Then I run into, or more like almost ran over Sookie's Fae uncle who just so happen to look exactly like Jason.

_And what's up with that?_

Ever since I shared with Sookie about everything that I found out that night of our baby shower, you know, the part where my father is half Fae, Sookie has shared some of her common secrets with me. She figured that since we had something in common, she could talk about it with me knowing that I could understand.

The thing was I couldn't exactly relate because if I did have Fae relatives, I've never met them or at least they never revealed themselves to me.

_Hell, my father tried his best to keep that part of himself locked away. _

But knowing this, I couldn't help but wonder why Jason mirrored his uncle's reflection. Doesn't that seem slightly strange? I mean clearly the Fae don't believe in faithfulness, otherwise why would Sookie's Fae grandfather sleep with a married woman and willingly father her children?

_Maybe this uncle of theirs is really Jason's father. That would explain a lot…right? _I literally had to slap myself. _Why the hell am I over emphasizing something that has nothing to do with me?_

At that moment, I realized that maybe I was focusing on someone else's life because it took me away from my own issues…even if it was sort of on pause at the moment. But sooner or later I had to deal with it. And sitting here like a duck during hunting season wasn't helping either.

_You can never be too sure. This could be the calm before the storm. _I thought to myself as I looked up at the ceiling. _Hire a live in guard. You have more than enough room. _I told myself.

I sat up so fast in bed, I gave myself a head rush.

_I was right. _

If I hired a twenty four hour guard, I wouldn't have to worry about Lizzy. We will be safe.

_And she will be home…_

Question was, where the hell am I going to find an off the grid guard that I can trust?

_Dominic._


	6. Damage Control Pt 1

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!), && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I called Amy the next morning and had her look up some information on Anita for me. She had done it for me before, a few years ago, but I think-no, I <em>know<em> I've thrown it out. So I knew that I could depend on her again.

_To get to Dominic, I would have to go through her.  
><em>

In the meantime, I had to do some damage control.

_And starting with Sam._

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him as I knocked on the door to his office.

He glanced back at me as he nodded, "Sure. Come in."

"I'm so sorry Sam." I apologized immediately.

He lift his head as he slowly placed the folder he held on his desk. He turned around in his office chair to fully face me.

"What is this about?" he asked suspiciously. "Please don't tell me that you're quitting." he groaned. "It wasn't easy trying to find a replacement for Jessica. Its not like there's tons of waitresses out there in need of a job."

I shook my head, "No. I'm not. I'm here because I feel as if I owe you a big, no, a_ humongous_ apology."

"Why?" he asked. Before I could answer, he continued. "Isabelle…" he paused, letting out a sigh mid sentence. "…you come to work on time and you do your job." he told me. "You may not be on the top of your game, but you're still here. That says a lot for someone who's going through what you're going through. The other waitresses, well they really have no excuse."

"I know. But still, you deserve better and I feel that its only right to apologize." I said. "And I wanted to let you know that I don't take you _or_ my job for granted…" I added with a smile.

"Ugh, don't do that! You're making things look bad for the rest of us!" Arlene scolded me. "Now, if you guys aren't going to kiss and hug it out…" Arlene groaned from behind of me, "…then Sam, we need you out there."

I stepped aside and flashed Arlene a huge smile, "I owe you an apology too."

She snorted out a laugh, "For what?"

I immediately wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, "For being you." then I pulled away.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked me softly.

I nodded, "Just peachy."

"Okay…" she said with a short laugh. "…just checking."

* * *

><p>I went into Shreveport soon after and bought two fruit baskets and a bouquet of flowers. Not wanting things to be awkward for Jason, I decided to just leave the basket on his front porch with a note. Then I made my way to Sookie and Alcide, dropping off the basket and flowers. Since I had a few hours to spare, I decided to stay and help Sookie out with AJ.<p>

_Being pregnant is pretty tough. Then to raise a toddler as well? I can't even imagine._

"What'd you decide?" Sookie asked as she took a seat next to me on the swing.

"I have an idea but right now its still up in the air…"

She nodded, rubbing her growing bump. "I know I'm not in much of a condition but I swear-"

I placed my hand on hers, "I know." I said.

"And I'm sorry about Dermot, he doesn't blend well with humans so he isn't use to some things."

I laughed at that, "What was he doing here anyways?"

"He stops by to check on me or to send me a message from Niall."

I shrugged, turning to her, "Speaking of fairies, did you hear about the war?"

"There is always some kind of war. They're no better than the humans if you ask me."

I nodded, "Well, three friends of mine joined their war, I'm not too sure on which side though…"

She shivered slightly, "My cousin Claude, he mentioned to me once or twice how vicious the Fae can be. I just hope your friends make it back in one piece…"

"You and me both, Sook." I shook my head, "But see, the part that I cant wrap my head around is the fact that they're witches."

Sookie's head whirled in my direction, "What are witches doing fighting the _Fae's_ war?"

"That's exactly what I thought too." I said, looking away, hoping my eyes wont reveal too much. "I really don't know. But I'm worried because they've been gone awhile now and they haven't checked in…"

"I'll ask about it the next time I see my cousin or Dermot." she said, letting out a breath. "I'm sure there isn't too many witches joining in this fight so it shouldn't be that difficult to identify them."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Alcide popped his head out, "AJ is down for the count." he told Sookie. "You two need anything?"

"Thanks honey, I'm fine."

I glanced at the darkening sky, "No, thank you. I think I should get going." I said, standing to my feet.

Alcide stepped out, closing the screen door behind him. "Where you going? Want me to follow you home to make sure you're safe?"

I bent over to kiss Sookie on the cheek, "Thank you for dinner." I told her. Then I walked over to Alcide, "I'm going over to talk with Jessica." I said, tip toeing to give him a hug. "If I'm not home within the hour, send a search party." I whispered in his ear before walking to my car.

"Be safe." he growled. "And I asked Jerome to stop by Merlotte's tomorrow."

_Awesome. _I thought. _I always _enjoy_ digging up ex lovers._

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door, pausing just as I was about to ring the doorbell.<p>

_Just do it Bella. _I told myself. _This is Jessica, for crying out loud._

I couldn't help but feel uneasy being here. I mean its been a little over a year since I was here last when I dropped off their Christmas gifts and that was it.

_It feels strange now that I'm actually standing here versus planning this in my head._

And the last time I saw Jessica was months ago. It was just a wave as we passed each other on our way home. Other than that, she tries her best to avoid me entirely.

It was really hurtful for awhile. I genuinely cared for her too and I thought of her as a dear friend.

_Still do._

But you know, that really says a lot about me since I wasn't a huge fan of vampires thanks mostly to Lily

_And because of Eric too. _

But for her to give into the rumors and quit her job at Merlotte's because of it, that was a blow to my stomach. I couldn't believe that anyone, least of all her, would believe the gossip over the truth.

_I cant._ I told myself as I quickly turned around.

_Well, you have to. You have to at least figure out if you should view Jessica as a friend or a foe. _

_She wouldn't…_

_Safe is much better than sorry. Not to mention smarter.  
><em>

"Great. This is just great." I groaned. _I'm actually having a debate…with myself. _"I'm going crazy."

"Bella?" Jessica whispered from behind me.

_Fudge._

I paused, turning to face her. "Hey…" I said as I half waved to her. "…you."

"Hey yourself." she said as she held the door open. "What brings you by?"

I felt my brow twitch, "Can we talk?"

She nodded as she stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Sure, come on in."

* * *

><p>I walked in pass her and headed to the sitting room. I noticed Bill had updated the furniture to something much more modern and <em>white<em>. There was even a mini bar with two bar stools behind the couch. And he even managed to add a TV.

_Jessica's idea, I'm sure._

"What's up?" she asked as she sat on the arm of the recliner. "Its been awhile, huh."

I rubbed my hands on the front of my jeans before taking a seat.

"Yeah." I said. "Its really good to see you."

She looked at me, trying to force a smile, "Come on, you and I both know that you're not here for a social call." she groaned. "What do you want to know? Eric has been busy-"

I frowned, putting my hands up, "Hold on. I'm not here because of Eric. I really don't want to hear it. And that's the God honest truth honey." I said. "I'm here to talk to you."

She stared at me before rubbing her face, "I'm sorry for kind of snapping at you." she apologized. "Its just…never mind."

_Kind of? She sounded like she was almost ready to bite my head off._

"Its okay. I think I'm partially the one to blame although I really don't know where things went wrong between us. But if its because of Jason-"

She stood up, letting out a soft laugh. "You mean those rumors that he's the father of your daughter?" she asked. "I will admit that for a brief second, I almost believed it. But only a second." she told me. "But…that's not why I isolated myself from everyone."

_Everyone?_

I released a huge sigh of relief, "Its not?"

She scoffed, "Really? You thought that I believed those bitches? Geez Isabelle, thanks for thinking so highly of me." she laughed. "I'm not that easy to convince. Besides, at the time, I had problems of my own."

I nodded, "Well thank god!" I exclaimed. "I mean, not about your problems." I quickly said as I smiled, feeling the weight lift off of my heart.

"You won't believe how awful it was."

"I heard about you and Jason." I blurted. "But you don't have to talk about it." I quickly told her.

She shrugged, "Its in the past." she said, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Well, how are you doing now? Its been _way_ too long by the way." I said with a genuine smile.

She returned the smile. "Bill is hardly ever here, always on a trip or something. But I've been working at Fangtasia for a few months now and that's been keeping me busy." she said, placing her hands between her knees. "I've also been dating too."

"That's really great to hear."

She nodded, "He's another vampire so he gets it. You know?"

I really did get it. Before isolating herself from me, she had confided in me about her relationship problems with Hoyt. And her being a vampire was one of them. He didn't understand that vampires need to feed.

_That or he was just being ridiculously insecure._

Sure, they invented a synthetic blood. But lets be honest here for a second, alright. Its natural for them to crave human blood, that's what they've been surviving off of for centuries. It has all the nutrients they need to live the way that we need oxygen to breathe.

_It literally is in their nature._

So a slip every now and again is pretty understandable.

_You have to give these vampires kudos too because I cant imagine giving up my favorite foods entirely for a synthetic version of what I'm use to eating. Gross._

"What's he like?" I asked, curious about her most recent lover, mentally crossing her off of my list.

"He's got a decade on me." she said, letting out an unnecessary breath. "He's also from Ireland so his accent is very sexy."

I laughed softly, "Oh I bet it is."

_I find accents very sexy myself._

She nodded, winking at me. "But its kind of weird dating a vampire."

"How so?"

She shrugged, "I cant explain it really. I mean, I don't know how." she said, picking and choosing the right words. "Its just…well with humans, they're sensitive."

I cleared my throat, "Hey, I know a vampire or too who are sensitive themselves."

She laughed at me, "Not like that. I think sensitive isn't the right word." she said, giving it some thought. "_Fragile_?" she offered.

I sat back, "Oh…"

"Yeah. So the sex is almost abusive and yet it isn't. It feels natural. And its like…" she paused, leaning back into the chair. "…its like at night is when we are at our strongest and when we're together…" she glanced at me and whispered, "…as one…" she softly giggled, "…we feed off of each others energy."

I actually envied her at that moment. I wish I knew what she meant because that feeling she described sounds foreign and yet tempting to try.

"Wow." I whispered, almost in awe. "Now I feel horrible." I said. "I'm sorry for thinking that you of all people would believe those gossip queens." I told her. "They couldn't be any further from the truth even if it stared at them in the face."

_And I cant believe Amy had me almost believing Jessica might've been the one behind those stupid letters._

"That's alright. Its not like I gave you a reason to believe otherwise. I did just sort of disappear around the same time when the rumors were getting out of hand." She chuckled lightly as she slapped herself, "Enough about me, what about you? How is Elizabeth? I heard she just turned three."

"Yeah." I nodded, "She's three now. She's growing up so fast. I'm afraid if I stop for a second, I might miss something."

"I would've sent her a gift but I never had kids so I really don't know what to get a three year old." she said with a smile. "I mean I walked into one of those toy stores down in Shreveport with an idea but gave up when the cashier looked at me funny." she groaned. "Guess vampires are viewed as red flags like the way you would see sexual predators." she added, with a shake of her head. "But I'm sure I would do the same thing if I was a parent myself, you know."

_Oh my lord._ I thought. _ I can't believe how blind we all have been._

At that moment, I realized that maybe the reason why she pulled away from us wasn't because of the rumors. In fact, if I wasn't trying so hard to convince everyone else that Jason wasn't the father, maybe then I would've noticed Jessica's isolation was _because_ she was a vampire.

_I'm such a horrible friend._

Here we all are, moving on with our lives. Sookie and Tara had gotten married. Quite a few of us veteran waitresses even managed to get ourselves pregnant along the way. Our conversations went from sex talk and irritable customers to baby showers, birthday parties, stories of spitting up, remedies for runny noses, even laundry secrets and still the occasional irritable idiots.

_This is our everyday lives now. _

And then there's Jessica, the vampire stuck in a seventeen year old body. Its no wonder why she left, she couldn't relate. She may still be able to get married but she will never be able to know what its like to create a life. She will never know what its like to carry that child within her womb for nine months or even go through those labor pains that comes along with life's simple blessings. She doesn't have any experience to share with us like the other mothers or wives about simple things like cooking or cleaning.

_She cant because she's a vampire..._

"That's alright. You know I don't expect any gifts."

"Yeah but its tradition." she said. "Now, how have _you_ been?"

"Dealing."

"You look…" she hesitated.

I laughed, "Its okay, you can say it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, worry in her voice. "You look sick or something…" she said softly.

"I've seen better days." I told her.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she asked immediately. "Nothing happened to her right?"

_Cue to go. No need for anyone else getting involved.  
><em>

I smiled, "She's fine." I said, standing to my feet. "Listen, I'm happy I stopped by. Its been long over due." I told her. "But I have to get going. I have a feeling I'm going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Sure, yeah. Okay." she mumbled.

"Don't be a stranger, though. Stop by once in awhile. I'm sure I'm not the only one who misses seeing your face around." I told her as I made my way to the front door with Jessica following behind. "I promise you the next time you stop by, True Blood will be on my tab."

"I will." she said. "Oh hey, maybe I'll stop by with Ian so that you can meet him." she said. "His accent is dreamy…"

I nodded, "That would be nice. I wish that we could like double date but I've been out of the game so long, I don't think I remember what its like to date anymore."

"Its just like sex. You might be a little rusty but it isn't something you forget." She shook her head at me, "You drive home safely my _mortal _friend."

_Ha! Sex…_

I gave her a hug, "Shut up." I laughed at that. "And I will."

"It was really nice seeing you." Jessica whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. "I promise not to be a stranger."

"I'll make sure you keep that promise too." I chuckled. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Isabelle, can you cover the bar for me? I have to run an errand." Sam said the next day at work as he passed me on his way to the hall. "I know we're short staff today-"<p>

I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it."

He stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry. Really." he said. "Sookie would usually-"

I sighed, "Sookie no longer works here. For years now." I groaned. "Its about time you find someone else to lean on."

He nodded, "I know. I know." he sighed. "Its just that she's been working for me for years and then…"

"Sam?" I whispered, walking up to him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You keep worrying and that beautiful strawberry blonde hair will begin to go gray. You'll be much older than your years if you keep it up."

He softly chuckled, "Thanks."

"Gross." Arlene squealed as she passed us with her tray in hand. "Get a room you two."

I rolled my eyes at her as I flashed her the biggest smile, "Whatever."

"I will be no more than an hour." Sam said, grabbing my hand. "Promise."

"Well you better hurry before the lunch rush gets here." I told him as I glanced over at the few customers at my tables. "I can hold down the fort for _at least_ an hour…" I sighed dramatically. "…I _guess_." I added, dragging that last word.

"I'm running." he smiled at me as he took off.

Just as Sam ducked out, Jerome walked in.

_Such perfect timing._

He spotted me and immediately walked up to the bar, taking a seat on the stool.

"Alcide said you needed to talk with me?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

Remember the guy that I had a relationship with? Or more like _almost _a relationship. Well, this is him. Jerome, a nineteen year old from San Francisco. I use to baby-sit him because I had a major crush on his older brother.

_Yes, I _almost_ rocked that cradle._

And I do mean it when I say_ almost_. We shared one kiss after a party that Alcide had invited me to. That night we agreed to try out dating. But each time we set up a date and time, something always came up. I had to cover a shift, he had unexpected Were duties, or Lizzy came down with a fever.

_Always something._

But the night that I had to bail because Lizzy had come down with a fever, I found out from Alcide that he was all over some Were groupie. And that just about did it for me.

_Luckily for me I was never given a chance to invest into that relationship. I don't think my heart can handle being betrayed again._

"What's up?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm just going to keep this quick and simple because I'm kind of busy, okay?" I said.

"Sure." he said, probably not wanting to be here himself.

"You have an ex named Ann? Like a nickname or something?"

He blankly stared at me, unsure how he should answer that. No, actually, he wasn't even sure if he should answer that.

_Fudge._

"Why?"

"Someone named Ann seem to have something against me." I said. "So I'm going around trying to find the bitch."

He shrugged, "Not me."

I sighed, "Oh thank god." I said, taking a shot of tequila. "So…what can I get you?" I smiled, leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>Holly gasped as she quickly sat on one of the open barstools, "Oh my god, he's here."<p>

The mug that I was holding almost slipped from my grip as I was filling it up for one of the regulars.

"Don't scare me like that." I told her as I handed it off. Then I walked over to her, leaning on the bar. "Who's _he_?" I asked, referring to the mystery guy she was talking about.

She grabbed my hands as she leaned in, "Don't look but he just walked in. The guy with light brown hair, its kind of long, he's really tall…you cant miss him." she whispered. "He is so damn sexy. You cant miss that either."

_"Especially in a room full of overweight rednecks."_ she thought.

I took a moment to steal a glance at the guy she was talking about and he literally took my breath away. He was gorgeous, in a manly way, if that's even possible. He looked perfect, like movie star perfect with his light brown hair and perfect size nose.

_And those lips._

"Oh…" I breathed.

She slapped my arm immediately, "I told you _not_ to look!"

He was tall, about as tall as Alcide. But he was broader.

_Like Nick._

"Is he new here?" I asked Holly, trying my best to tear my eyes off of him. Of course it was impossible. "I never seen him before."

She slapped my hands, "Are you serious?" she shrieked. "He's been coming here for months!" she exclaimed as softly as she could. "He doesn't live around here, that's for sure. I would've known." she said.

_"Believe me, I checked."_

I watched him as he glanced around the room before resting his eyes on me. For a moment, I felt as if I knew him. I felt as if we had already met.

_Like déjà vu._

But I cant recall ever meeting him. Trust me, if you seen this gorgeous man, he isn't easy to forget. His appearance will brand itself into your memory.

I gulped slowly as I looked down, "So what does he want?"

"He must work on the road mostly because he just passes through here every few weeks." she told me. "He always sits at the same table…" she said with a huge grin, "…and he orders the same thing every time, a draft, Lafayette's burger, and a basket of fries with your special sauce."

While working at Lucy's Diner, I had picked up a few things. One of them was this sauce that was always served with a basket of sweet potato fries. Its simply ketchup mixed with apple sauce. Sam had stole one of my fries with the sauce I made for myself one day and decided to add it to the menu. Since then, its been a big hit with the locals.

_And apparently a big hit with Mr. Gorgeous as well._

"Isabelle, your table." Arlene sang as she passed the bar, making her way to the window. But then she took a few steps back, clearly taking in Mr. Gorgeous.

"_Oh my lord." _she gasped to herself. _"I'm going to hell for sure!"_

I couldn't help but smile at that. Its not like there's beautiful men walking through those doors everyday. So when one finally do come in here, it turns into a Ladies Night at the gentlemen's club.

"Want to cover-" I began asking Arlene.

Her head whipped around, "Oh no." she quickly said, shaking her head. "I have a husb-full tables." she mumbled as she ducked into the hall faster than she could finish her sentence.

I turned to Holly, "Are you sure his order is usually the same?"

She frowned at me, "I've been taking his order for weeks honey, I got it memorized."

I nodded, wiping my hands on my apron as I made my way over to him.

_Hot damn!_

He got even more gorgeous with every step, I was actually slightly envious that such a being existed.

_Only in Hollywood, that is._

Up close, I took note that his sun kissed tan blended perfectly well with his light brown hair. Loose strands, probably perfectly placed, framed his square face, highlighting his chiseled jaw that had a bit of a scruff. Under his dark, yet not surprisingly perfect, brows were mysterious green eyes.

_This guy is just dripping with rugged masculinity._

"Hi." I greeted him cheerfully as I reached into my apron for my pad, "You ready to order?" I asked him as I rested my weight on my left leg.

He looked up at me, cocking a brow before speaking. But to be honest, I don't think I heard anything. I was literally mesmerized by the smooth, deep tone of his voice that I had trouble registering his words. And his accent was just as beautiful as him, similar to Australians, that didn't help one bit.

_Damn._

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked, standing to his feet. "Maybe you should sit down?" he suggested as he helped me into the booth.

"What are you?" I asked breathlessly, now gazing up at him.

"I think you're starting to worry your coworkers. You keep this up, they might think that I put something in your drink." he whispered to me as he took a seat across of me. "Beau." he said, holding his hand before me.

I was actually scared to touch him. I was afraid that if I did touch him, I might shatter his beauty or something. Or maybe steal it.

_How odd._

"Bella…" I said softly, slowly reaching for his hand. "Isabelle, I mean."

He gripped my hand softly as he shook it.

_Wake up._

Then he reached for the pad, "Here, let me write down my order for you. I don't think you got it the first time."

"You don't have to." I said, slowly making my way out from the booth.

He quickly grabbed my hand just as I got back on my own feet.

_Oh sugar._

"You'll need this." he said, placing the pad and pen in my hand.

_How embarrassing._

"Thank you." I said softly before turning on my heels, walking away as fast as I could. As I made my way to the order window, I mouthed to Holly, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

She grinned at me as she shook her head.

"That was real smooth Bella." Lafayette chuckled as he grabbed Mr. Gorgeous' order. "He got something about him that melts every waitress here like butter."

"Yeah, his beauty." I inhaled deeply, "I don't think I can go back. I'll probably faint or something." I exclaimed.

Lafayette smiled at me, "I'll be more than happy to _work_ that table for you."

"Thank you!" I sighed as I made my way back to the bar.

_He is more than human, that's for sure. No human is that gorgeous nor could they ever get away with it. _I mentally noted. _And by the way he makes my knees weak, he is someone not to be taken lightly either. No matter how beautiful he appears. _I thought as I made a side mental note to avoid him for my remaining shift.

* * *

><p>I hated having to go to Fangtasia alone, but I had little choice. I had to know. I couldn't just sit around any longer waiting for<em> Ann<em> to drop in my lap.

_And its about damn time that I do something about it._

"Now this is a surprise." Pam snickered as her eyes swept up and down my body. "You know, you look pretty good for someone who just had a baby."

"I didn't _just_ have a baby." I looked down at myself and then back up at her with a raised brow, "Its been three years."

"Has it been that long?" She shrugged, "I didn't notice. Vampires don't watch the clock the way humans do."

_Clearly._

"Eric…" I said, "Is he here?" I asked.

"I could say yes but I highly doubt you want to disturb him right now." she said with a smirk. "Tell you what, have a drink with me." she said, walking over to the bar. "We could catch up."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I should pass." I said. "I have to work tomorrow and I have quite a drive ahead of me."

"Can't hurt a girl for trying." she said with a pout.

I nodded, "Just let Eric know that I stopped by, please." I said. "And if he's not busy tomorrow night, I'll stop by again."

"Sure…whatever you say."

* * *

><p>I woke up a little after three in the morning to someone knocking loudly on my front door.<p>

_Fudge!_

"Go away!" I groaned.

I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and slowly walked through the French doors, through my kitchen to my front door. Then I opened the door as I leaned against it.

"Did I wake you?" Eric smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you are so fucking lucky my daughter isn't home, asleep. If you had woken her, I would be forced to silver your inconsiderate ass." I bitched at him. "Didn't Pam tell you that I was stopping by there?" I asked, frustrated. "As in tomorrow, you know, the next night?"

"I figured I could save you the trip since I had to drop Jessica off."

I braced myself against the door, "You're not getting an invite." I told him. "Just so you know."

"You can't still hate me, Bella." he scoffed. "Its been-"

I slammed the door in his face, "Fuck you! I know exactly how long its been!" I screamed as I stomped my way back to bed. "I have to work in a few hours so fuck off." I bellowed.

_This has got to be a nightmare. _I thought angrily. _Eric can't be that much of an ass…_


	7. Damage Control Pt 2

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!), && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I woke up hours later well rested, ready to start off my work day. Since I had a few hours to spare before actually going in, I made me breakfast.<p>

After cleaning up the kitchen, I changed into my two piece bathing suit and slipped on my work shorts. I grabbed a sheet and laid it on the grass in my back yard. I unbuttoned my shorts, letting it fall to a puddle at my feet. Then I stepped out of it and laid on my stomach on top of the sheet with my head down.

_I don't remember the last time I did this. _I thought to myself as I placed the earphones to my iPod in my ear. _This is a necessity._

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes, I flipped onto my back as I soaked up the sun's rays. About fifteen minutes into my sun bath, Sookie appeared at my feet.<p>

I took the earphones out of my ear as I used one hand to block the sun. "Hey." I said.

"I was calling you for a good five minutes. We were pounding on your front door too." she exclaimed. "I thought something might've happened to you, I was so close to calling Alcide home from work…"

I lift the iPod, "Sorry." I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to cause you any distress."

She sighed softly as she placed a hand on her hip, "I brought my uncle." she said, glancing behind her. The Jason clone stepped forward, standing right beside her. "Dermot, this is Isabelle. I'm sure you two remember each other, right?"

I stood up, grabbing my shorts as I walked over to them. "Wow." I breathed. "In the back of my head, I actually thought the liquor had somehow played a trick on me that night." I said as I took a closer look at Dermot. "Did anyone tell you how much you resemble Jason?" I asked. "Its kind of scary." I whispered as I slipped on my shorts.

"I think that we should have this conversation inside?" Sookie offered.

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah, the door is open." I said, nodding towards the sun den.

"You're Fae?" he asked.

"Isabelle, can I use your bathroom?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sookie, you know you don't have to ask." I groaned.

She smiled at me, "I know but its always polite to." she said before going in.

I kneeled down, picking up my iPod and earphones. "Sorry." I said, standing to my feet as I shoved it in my pocket. "To answer your question, yes." I said, glancing back at Dermot.

"Did Sookie tell you-"

"She didn't tell me much, if that's what you're getting at. She only told me who you were."

He smiled at me.

_Oh… _I was mentally in awe of his beauty. I quickly bent down to grab the sheet. _Now I see it._

At that moment, I could tell the difference between Jason and Dermot. Sure, they could almost pass as twins with their twin like resemblance. But Dermot's blonde hair was longer, more radiant, the color vibrant. He also had an accent Jason probably couldn't pull off like ever.

_And those ears._

But no, he didn't have sharp teeth. That's not what I noticed. Its just that his smile was beautiful, model type beautiful. The way he carried himself, you could see that he has years on Jason when it comes to perfecting his sexuality.

"Are all Fae this sexy?" I whispered softly to myself.

_Fudge._

"Are you asking me that?" he asked from behind me.

I quickly stood up, rolling the sheet in my arms, "No. I was thinking to myself actually." I said, blushing.

_I could pinch myself for saying that out loud._

"Its becoming rare to find female Fae." he said, literally out of nowhere.

"So why don't you populate the earth with your seed?" I joked. "I'm sure many women find you attractive."

He shrugged, "Its a little more complicated than that."

_I wasn't actually serious._

"What are you two still doing out there?" Sookie asked as she held the door to the sun den open, "Come on."

I smiled at her before walking up the stairs. "Good news I hope?"

"Its news." she said as she stepped aside.

I walked in, pass her. "Let me put on a shirt."

* * *

><p>As I slipped on my bra, there was a knock on my bedroom door.<p>

_Oh my god._

"Its just me." Sookie said.

"Come in." I said, reaching for my tank top.

Sookie walked in, closing the door behind her. "I think this might be my fault." she whispered.

"What's your fault?"

"There is a reason why my Fae family has been around." she said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "They're hoping that I have a girl."

I nodded, "Because the female Fae are dwindling, right?"

She shrugged, "Don't hate me. I didn't know."

I slipped on my tank top slowly, "Hate you for what?"

"The Fae that are here are looking for other Fae's. Even if they're…mixed, I guess is the right word."

"Like me, you mean?"

"Like us. But yeah." she corrected. "Dermot is hoping that-"

I shivered, "Oh my god!"

"-you could…you know."

"What the hell do I look like, a baby making machine?" I exclaimed. "No."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I mean, I knew they were searching for us, but I didn't know that this was what they expected."

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Believe me, I get it, they want Fae offspring…"

"The more Fae blood, the better." she added.

"…but look at me. I'm a mess. I can't bring another child into this world right now." I whispered. "And did I mention that I didn't even know him? Its weird."

She quickly covered her smile, "You know, I think he's willing to court you."

I threw my hands in the air, "Oh, wow. That makes it_ so_ much better." I groaned. "Does he know that there's a war right now? Shouldn't he be focusing on that instead of trying to get it in with me?"

"That is why I came here." she said. "But Dermot figured that since you thought he was sexy-"

I slapped myself, "Can you give us a few minutes? There is something that I feel needs to be ironed out." I said to Sookie before leaving her in my room.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the living room, Dermot stood to his feet.<p>

"How long have you been here?" I asked as sweetly as I could. "On earth, I mean."

"I don't know."

I frowned at him, "How can you not know?"

"He was cursed!" Sookie yelled from the hallway.

I turned around, "Sookie!" I groaned, "Shut that door!"

"Sorry…" she said, closing the door softly.

I turned back to him, "Okay, well let me give you a little advice about how some women in this realm works." I said. "When we see a hot guy, or at least when I do, there is this attraction. I might find him sexy…like you…" I paused. "…but that doesn't mean that I want to jump his bones and have his baby." I softly chuckled. "If that's the case, I think I would have a tribe of my own by now."

"I didn't mean to offend you." he said apologetically.

_Fudge._

I suddenly felt guilty for turning him down. In his own way, he probably only meant well. At some point, I could understand his frustration and desperation too. Their own race, _my race_, will go extinct if they can't produce enough female offspring with Fae blood.

_I can't imagine being in his shoes._

"I have a daughter." I offered, but not literally to him. "Hope isn't all lost. Through her, the Fae bloodline continues."

He nodded, "Yes, but her bloodline is just as thinned as Sookie's. And like Sookie, her blood will thin out eventually."

_Sad, but true._

"Are you a full blooded fairy?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"My mother is human."

"So you're half." I concluded. "And if we were to-" I stopped, "I'm not getting your hopes up, nor am I trying to give you ideas. I'm just saying." I told him. "But if we were to…then our child would be more than half fairy?"

"Their blood would be thicker than mine, yes." he said.

_Their? As in more than one? Ha!_

"Can you read minds too?" I asked, even more curious now what my father's side is like.

He shook his head at me, "No, the Fae possess no such power."

_But my dad is half Fae, he has that ability. _I thought to myself. _Unless his mother, my grandmother, wasn't as human as he thought._

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I mean I know two others that have Fae blood, myself as well, and we can read minds."

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

_Remind me to learn more about my other half then._

"Well…" I sighed, "…like I said, this _me and you_ thing, its not going to happen."

He nodded, "That wont stop me from trying." he said bluntly.

I couldn't help but smile at that. He was like a breath of fresh air and damn well determined to keep the Fae alive even if it takes him forever.

_And forever he will wait because these eggs are off limits._

"I tell you what, I will keep an eye out for a potential baby mama for you." I said. "I mean Fae is half of my heritage after all. Its the logical thing to do." I added. "Sookie, you can come out now."

* * *

><p>After that awkward conversation, we managed to get to what brought Sookie here in the first place.<p>

_Fae business._

According to Dermot, the only war that he knows of is the ongoing war between his father Niall and his cousin Breandan. The full blood fairies wants to cut ties with the half breeds and close the portals to earth. Why? They don't believe in interbreeding with humans.

Of course, that still didn't explain to me why three witches traveled there. It had nothing to do with them.

_But that's if they're even there._

Dermot didn't hear anything about outsiders getting involved, let alone three witches. Trust me, they aren't easy to miss either. I'm sure they would stand out like oil on water.

_And now its raising more questions than answers._

* * *

><p>After work, I went straight to Fangtasia. I didn't want Eric pulling another pop up like he did the night before.<p>

_Or using that as an excuse to get an invitation._

Pam greeted me at the front door, "You know, I didn't think you were serious when you said that you'd be back." she said. "And yet here you are."

I nodded, "Yeah…" I smiled, "…here I am."

"And your little human? The one that cries." she said. "What are they called again?"

I cocked my head to the side, "_Little human_? Are you asking about my daughter?"

Her lip curved upward, "That's what they are, aren't they? Little." she said. "But yes, your daughter."

I shrugged, "She's fine." I told her. "I didn't realize you cared much for us mere _humans_."

She placed one hand on her hip, "Well who do you think has been sending you those gifts? Eric?" she chuckled. _Um, yeah_. "I never had one of those when I was alive so I really didn't know what to get her." she said. "But that doll house." she grinned at me, "I at least had one of those when I was a little human myself."

_Well now I wont feel like crap every time I look at it._

"Um…thank you." I said hesitantly. "But next year, there really is no need for gifts." I told her.

"Listen, there are three things that I enjoy doing, fucking, shopping, and spending Eric's money. Don't deprive me from two of those things." she said. "Besides, it's the least that I can do since you got rid of the gypsies and brought Eric back to me."

_Okay…_

"Really, your gratitude isn't needed." I sighed. "And as much fun as it is reminiscing about the past, I really need to speak with Eric." I said. "Please tell me he's here."

She politely rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh, "He's here."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "Is he busy?"

"That's what he said."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well then maybe you could help me."

_He's paying me back for slamming the door in his face, great._

"I thought you came here for Eric." she said, resting her weight on her left leg. "I cant involved, so don't bother."

I grinned at her, "I just came here to ask him a question. That's all. Just a simple question." I said. "And knowing how close the two of you are, I'm sure you could do me the favor by answering it for me so that I can be on my way."

She cocked a brow at me, "You came all this way just to ask Eric a question?" she asked, leaning forward. "Is this some sort of sick game the two of you are playing?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all." I said as sweetly as I could. "Anyways, I'm sort of having issues at the moment with _somebody_." I paused, "Assuming, of course, this is an _ex_ of my _exes_, I mean." I said. "Do you know if Eric is or maybe even had any form of relations with someone that goes by the name of Ann or maybe close to it? Like Angela, Annette, you know, any Ann's that you can think of?"

She gave a moments thought before speaking. "None that I can recall, no."

_Fudge._

"Great." I groaned. "Thanks anyways." I said, turning around. "And please, no more gifts?" I pleaded as I glanced back at her before walking back to my car.

"You know, you could have just give me a call. It would've save you the long drive here." she yelled.

_Yeah, I don't know why the hell I didn't think of that._

"I'll remember that next time."

_If I even make it to 'next time'._


	8. Welcome To Sin City

"I did some digging and I found Anita's address. It wasn't as easy as the last time, by the way. She moved again, _twice_." Amy groaned. "And did I mention my mom isn't as young as she use to be? Getting into those parties was harder than she expected." she added.

"You had your mom find her?" I gasped, "Amy!" I shrieked, rubbing my face. "Oh em gee! I told you what happens at those parties! Why the hell would you send your _mom_?"

"Well how else was I suppose to find her? I'm on the other half of the map, heller. Did I mention I'm up to my neck with meetings and fashion shows?" she said, slightly bitter. "Sorry Bella, but I had to. I didn't expect to be traveling at the time that I had set up my schedule."

_Fudge._

"No." I said. "Ugh, you're right. Its me who should be apologizing, not you. I'm sorry and I know you're busy…"

"Yeah, I am." she said, trying her best not to sound as if she was rushing the conversation. "So anyways, when you do find Anita, you need to let her know what's going on."

"You mean about the portals closing?"

I wasn't the only one who would be affected if Amadeus chose to close the portals before giving me notice. Anita's children was there as well. I know she would be concerned to hear of these future plans of theirs.

"Just get to her as soon as possible. Time is working against you Bella, don't forget that either."

"If you was here, I could kiss you. You're a lifesaver." I told her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just get my god daughter home." she said. "And stay safe."

"You too." I said before hanging up on her.

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to avoid me?" asked a familiar voice.<p>

I glanced over to the right side of the bar to see none other than Mr. Gorgeous sitting on a stool.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying my best to keep my cool.

_And to keep me from drooling all over myself._

He leaned forward, "This is the second time I come in and you're behind the bar."

I cocked a brow to him as I folded my arms under my breasts, "I'm actually brushing up on my bartending skills." I told him. "Seriously? Why is it that I'm the only one who hasn't seen you before the other day?"

He shrugged as he licked his lips, "You were always too busy to notice me."

_No, I think I would notice someone like him._

"I find that really hard to believe but whatever's." I said, slightly skeptical. "What can I get you?"

"A date." he said.

My eyes narrowed, shaking my head. "Ah, you're kidding…" I said unsure on how to take those two words.

_Correction, one word; date._

"Do I look like the type who _kids_?" he asked me with a straight face.

_Be careful Bella. _I mentally warned myself.

"No…" I said, dropping my arms off to the side. "…I guess not."

_But he also doesn't look like the type to go around asking a random waitress in a small town out on a date with a body like that either._

"So? How about that date?" he asked again.

_Persistent, aren't we._

I bit my lip, "I'm going out of town in a day or so-"

He grinned at me, "You can just say no. I'm a big boy, I think I can handle a little rejection."

_Big boy, yes. Rejection? Ha!_

I shook my head as I frowned at him, "No! I'm not rejecting you!" I exclaimed. "I'm actually serious about going out of town. It wasn't planned, just in the air until recently."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm leaving town as well." he said. "When I return then?" he asked, hopeful.

_What's the harm in saying yes…?_

I sighed, "You know, you're so lucky you're beautiful otherwise I wouldn't even consider it."

_Especially given my circumstances._

"Beautiful?" he said, sounding surprised as he glanced down, shaking his head. "I never thought of myself as _beautiful_." he said in an almost mocking tone.

_Oops._

"Yeah, that was kind of for my ears only." I bit my lip again. "Okay…" I said, drawing out a sigh. "…so next time you're in town, it's a date?"

I was only agreeing to this simply because I had little hope that this date would actually exist in my future. With his schedule and my problems, it was just a fantasy.

_Like that'll ever happen?_

"Deal."

_Great…_

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped off of the escalator, Anita pulled me into a hug.<p>

"Welcome to_ sin city_." she sang. "I didn't think that I would see you again." she whispered against my ear. "You actually had me worried."

She now sported a black, shoulder length bob. This look truly did suit her.

_And her bohemian, kinky lifestyle._

"Well you have a strange way of showing it." I told her when she pulled away.

"I wasn't sure where you were. Your…" she leaned in, "…future…" she whispered. "…has been severed from my eyes." she told me.

_No way._

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded as she began walking with me beside her. "Really." she said, glancing sideways at me. "We'll talk more about it when we get to my place."

I wasn't about to argue with her. I would feel safer about having this conversation anywhere but in a public place. I just wasn't sure how I was going to bring Alcaeus up.

* * *

><p>"This place isn't as big as my other apartment but its convenient." Anita said to me as she opened the door to her second floor apartment. "Come in."<p>

I slowly walked into her apartment, closing the door behind me as I followed her in. To my left was a pretty large living room with sliding doors that lead to a small balcony. Her taste was simple, a beige sofa, a matching arm chair, and an entertainment center with a 42 inch flat screen that looks as if its never been used. To my right was an open breakfast bar with a pair of bar stools that looked into a small kitchen.

"This is nice. Seriously." I told her.

"Come, I'll give you the tour before we get down to why you're _really_ here." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

I placed my bag at my feet before following her through the dining room which was just straight ahead. There was a pantry closet in the dining room. In the hall was an intersection. To my left was the second bedroom that she turned into an office. To my right was a full bath. And ahead of me was the master bedroom that not only had a huge walk in closet but a full private bath as well.

"I kind of miss living in an apartment." I admitted as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I'm the opposite. I miss my old house." she said from her walk in closet. "So why are you here?"

"Before I get into that, where are your cousins?" I asked.

She poked her head out, "You mean Milly, Sam, and Lisa?"

I nodded, "Yes, the three that was suppose to be raising Elena." I reminded her.

"You know I'm not suppose to know where they are. No one does, not even you." she said. "But wait, what do you mean when you said _suppose_? They are still raising her…right?"

I took a deep breath, "Elena has been in Blue Haven for months now, I think."

Anita slowly stepped out, placing a small velvet box on the counter. "How do you know that?"

"I was there just a few weeks ago. I also found out that there is a Fae war between the realms. Which realms exactly? That I'm not too sure of."

She shook her head as she let out a short laugh, "There is always some kind of war with the Fae. Some kind of power trip or something. That's nothing new."

"Well did you know that your cousins volunteered to join them?"

"Damn it." she whispered as she closed the door to the closet. "I told them not to do anything stupid." she said as she carried the velvet box over to the bed.

"So you knew they were going?" I groaned. "Great."

"No, actually. I didn't know that they were going. I got a letter a few weeks ago from Milly with some instructions." she said, lifting the cover to the box that was a little bigger than a shoe box. "She received a vision."

"About?" I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. All she said was that I had to destroy the horn." Anita told me as she pulled out an envelope, handing it to me.

I opened it.

'_Dearest Anita, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner but this was the safest way I knew how. When you get this letter, you have to do exactly as I tell you. Don't hesitate and above all don't waste any time either, this is crucial. I woke last night from the scariest vision I had to date. With the last horn out there in existence, our future looks grim. You must destroy it. When you do, you have to separate the dust in two. Give one half to Isabelle and spread the other half on the highest mountain of Alcaeus. I hope that we will meet again but I doubt it so. I feel as if the end is almost here. We love you. Stay strong. _

_Milly…'_

"She must've saw something in her vision." I said softly. "Something that involved the last unicorn horn."

Anita reached into the box, pulling out a small purple velvet bag with a drawstring. "This is your half. The other half I will take with me to Alcaeus when I get the chance." she said, handing it to me.

I bit my lip as I held the small bag within my grasp, "Because of the Fae war, the people of Alcaeus are afraid history might repeat itself…"

"They should be. The Fae had nearly destroyed the royal family once, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to attempt to finish the job." she said bitterly. "But the royal family has been in hiding since. No one really knows who the King is either."

_I wouldn't blame them, given what I now know about my ancestors._

"Amadeus is planning to close the portals." I blurted.

"What?" she asked, breathlessly.

"You have to make a choice and soon." I said. "Is your place here on earth or with your kids? Which realm would be safer for your family?" I asked her the questions I had to ask myself.

I really wanted to know personally because I also had a choice to make as well. Will I give up everything that I know, my friends, my family, my home? Or will I stay here and risk losing ever seeing Cristiano again?

_Life is always full of tough choices, ain't it? _

"I cant fight for their future if I'm hiding in Alcaeus right along with them." Anita said after a long wait.

"And that's not only why I'm here." I said. "I received a threat on my life and was forced to take Lizzy to Alcaeus."

She watched me with sorrow, "I'm sorry. I kind of know how you feel."

I nodded, "Don't be." I told her. "Because I need your help. I have to see Nick, he is the only one that I trust with something like this."

She slowly stood up, "Um…about that…" she paused, turning to me. "…things has changed."

I was on my feet in two seconds, "Oh god."

She shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, its not _that_ bad." she insisted. "Its just that Ivory has suspected a mole within the walls of the Palaestra and has upped her security measures."

I sighed heavily, "Why didn't you just say that? You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" I groaned.

"Maybe you should sit down." she suggested as she began pacing by the foot of her bed with her hands on her hips. "You might faint when you hear this."

I shook my head, "No, I think I'll be fine."

For a moment, she stopped and stared at me. Then she looked down and continued her pacing.

_"Okay…suit yourself."_

"If you want me to arrange a meeting with Nick, the only way you will be able to get out alive and in one piece is if…" she paused, clearly struggling to find the right words. "…you have to have sex with him. Like for real this time. You know, the way you did when you got pregnant the first time?" she rambled.

"Got it!" I partially hissed. "But wait, hold on. You mean to tell me that there's someone in the room with us? Watching us, making sure that we get exactly what we came there for? Is that what you mean when you say that she _upped her security_?" it was now my turn to ramble. "That's crazy."

"Crazy, but it's the only way to keep you alive. But no, there's no one there in the room. That would be an invasion of privacy and Ivory's top priority is keeping her guests happy." she said. "And besides, its not like you're a stranger when it comes to sex with him."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but that happened because we wanted it. We weren't forced to do it."

"So now you're forced to make a choice." she began. "It really depends on the priority of this conversation. How much of a price are you willing to pay to speak with him?" she said. "That is the options you have to weigh. There is no other way around it."

_Its not like sex with Nick is a chore. _I mentally told myself. _Fuck…or not to fuck.  
><em>


	9. The Scent

_Remember why you're doing this. _I told myself as I walked through the double doors.

"Ivana!" Ivory squealed as she made her way over to us. _Ugh, that retarded name._ "Its been much, much too long!" she exclaimed as she embraced me.

"Yeah…" I laughed lightly as I returned the hug. "…I think I'm rusty at this." I admitted.

That really was the truth. I was a mother first, a woman second. My love life is close to non existent at this point. I'm actually surprised I have a date somewhere in my future under the circumstances.

_Even if its only a fantasy._

"When Anita told me that she was bringing a guest, I had no idea that guest was you." she said, holding me at arms length. "I tell you what, tonight is my treat." she whispered closely to my ear. "You can pick two if you want." she teased.

I bit my lip before forcing a smile upon my lips, "Honey, I'm _extremely_ rusty. I know for a fact that I cant handle two right now. But thanks for the offer."

"It was worth a shot." she grinned, adding a wink. "You know the routine." she said, showing me the way. "Anita? Can we have a word?"

"Have fun." Anita snickered before joining Ivory.

_Fun? This isn't my idea of fun.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the guards closed the doors behind us, Nick grabbed me by my arms.<p>

"Why did you come back here?" he growled, "You're risking your life just by being here!"

I shrugged him off of me, "I'm here because I have to be." I said. "I need your help."

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked, slowly releasing me as he began rubbing the back of his neck. "And the rules changed over the years that you've been away, just so you know."

I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, "I know, Anita told me." I whispered.

_Sex with Nick was never a chore._ I thought to myself as I surveyed him. _So if I'm forced to do it, it should be easy. That's if he lets me…_

His hair was short and spiked. His beard was now just a five o'clock shadow. And he seem to have gotten thicker, more masculine.

_But still as sexy as ever. _I thought as I bit my lip, turning my focus to my crystallized stilettos.

"And yet you came anyway?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "We had sex many times before. This-"

"No." he growled. "Not like this."

"Someone is after me. I don't know who or why exactly but I need your help. Even if it means that we have to…you know." I said, seeking his sympathy. "I have a three year old now and I cant lose her…"

He sighed, "Damn it Bella."

"Hey, for the record, I haven't been seeing anyone since before she was born. That's why this makes no sense. I mean Lily is dead. She has been for years."

"And Zander?"

_Zander?_

"What about Zander?" I frowned at him, "I haven't seen him in years too." I said. "In fact, I haven't even thought of him until now…"

"And he's not her father?"

I laughed as I shook my head, "God no."

Nick slowly walked over towards the bed, "What kind of trouble you in?"

* * *

><p>It took me less than ten minutes to tell him everything, which included Elizabeth's fathers identity. I felt ridiculously guilty when I did so too because I trusted him <em>more<em> than I trusted my very best friend whom I knew almost all my life.

_Of course that's because my history with friends went sour once upon a time. _

But still, I trusted him with my life because he was Elena's father. And being her father, he shared the same feelings as me.

"Before I give you his information, I want you to promise me something." he said. "I want you to take Elena with you."

I smiled at him, "I was planning to either way."

He nodded, "In the basement of my home, there is a cloaked room. Behind that door is enough money to last several lifetimes. With that money, you will use to care for our daughter."

I frowned, "But-"

He growled at me, "You're the mother of my daughter. Her well being as well as yours is top priority. I may not be able to care for you both like a regular man but this is one thing that I can do. At least then you will never have to worry about money."

He had a point. But it still felt wrong and totally not the reason for my visit.

"How am I suppose to find your secret room if its cloaked though?"

"I had one of the sapphire stones on the bracelet that I gave you charmed. The hidden door is in the furthest corner to the right. All you have to do is wave the bracelet in front of it counterclockwise three times."

_Fudge._

"Um…about that…" I hesitated. "…I gave it to Elena. I wanted her to have something from us both." I told him through clenched eyes. "Is there another way to get pass it?" I asked, peaking through slits.

"Not without me there." he said. "We'll get back to that." he said. "Now Carmichael is an old friend but I know that he can be trusted. He's a loyal man."

_Don't forget to mention that Sarpedonian ceremony. _I reminded myself.

"Yeah, hey. So I heard about this virgin ceremony that your people have, like tradition."

Caught off guard by the sudden change of subject, he cocked his head to the side.

"Where did you hear this from?"

"The grapevine?" I offered. "Anyways, what are the chances of Elena being one of the chosen?"

"Rare." he groaned. "Is that why you're asking?"

I nodded. "I don't want my daughter forced to offer up her virginity to someone she doesn't love, let alone know."

He watched me carefully, "Normally we don't speak to…" he thought about it, "…_outsiders_ about this ceremony in particular. But since our daughter might share that fate…" he paused, "…which is probably one out of a hundred…" he added with a grin, "…I guess you get a free pass into our history."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, don't sound so enthusiastic about it." I said. "I _guess_…" I mimicked.

He shook his head as he smiled at me, "You're still the same."

"Why, thank you." I flashed him a smile, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"This ceremony you're referring to, it's a fertility ceremony performed in the caves of Sarpedon." he began. "At the top of the highest mountain, there's a temple where four virgin oracles reside. These oracles are the purest and the most beautiful of all the women in Sarpedon. They are protected by magic to preserve their purity." he said. "Once every hundred years, the elders seek the oracles for the chosen name of the new generation. It is said that the ceremony is performed to continue the blood line of the Sarpedon Warriors." he said, pausing. "But then again, a lot has been said. I'm not sure which myth has any truth to it."

"So the myth about a woman being the chosen…?"

He shrugged, "That isn't a myth. Its rare for a woman to be chosen. But its no myth." he said. "My mother was chosen on her twenty first year and birthed the eldest brother, Variathus."

I frowned at that, "So its also like an arranged marriage too?" I asked.

"Arranged marriage?" he chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged, "She didn't marry your father?"

He nodded, "She did marry_ my_ father, but that came years afterward." he said. "As for the man who fathered my brother, she never saw his face. She was with him for only one night, the night that she offered him her virginity."

_How is it even possible not to see the man-_ I paused. _Oh. Doggy style._

"Well that sucks." I said. "I cant imagine never knowing the father of my child, let alone the identity of my lover." I said, slowly turning to him. "Wait…why is it done in secrecy though?"

"The chosen are chosen for a reason. The child that is conceived during the ceremony serves great purpose in the future."

I nodded, slowly absorbing his words. "And the chosen has to be virgins?"

He smiled, "We are to remain pure until after our twenty first year." he said. "Its tradition. Its how we were raised."

_I guess some traditions aren't so bad._

"Okay…but what if Elena is in like love and maybe even married at the time when she is chosen?"

He sighed heavily, "_If_ she is chosen." he corrected. "And if that happens, because of who she is, she must honor it."

I bit my lip, "But what if she isn't pure?"

"What if she is?" he asked, partially annoyed. "I know that its different here but that doesn't make her any less valuable. If she is chosen, pure or not, its for a reason that only the elders and the oracles know of." he groaned. "But that's even _if_ she's chosen. For the past several hundred years, men has been chosen, my brother included." he said.

"The same brother that was conceived during the same ceremony?" I asked.

"No, actually, he wasn't the chosen one. My other brother Gabrielus, he was chosen regardless if his heart belonged to Calypso."

I cringed at the thought.

_How sad._

"How did she take it?" I asked, curious.

"She supported him. She knew it was coming. It could've been any one of us." he said. "But thankfully _he_ was the chosen one. It would probably be a strain on their relationship if the roles were reversed."

I nodded, "Right…because he would be forced to be reminded of that night every time he looks at the child."

_Okay…I'm liking tradition even less now._

"Is there any other questions you need answered?" he asked. "I don't want you coming here unless its absolutely necessary."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean because of the price that I have to pay?" I asked as I stood up, lifting my dress. "Don't worry, you don't have to burden yourself with the task of having sex with _me_." I told him as I slipped my lace panties down my thighs.

"Bella, its not-"

I chuckled, "I was joking." I snorted. "Besides, it doesn't feel right anyways. I mean…I think-" I stopped. "Never mind." I said, tossing my undies to the side. "Get over here." I told him as I sat on the edge of the bed, "I think I found a loop hole that I can only hope actually work." I whispered.

Without hesitation, I scooted further onto the bed, laying flat on my back. I prompt my legs up as I slowly slipped my fingers within me.

I heard Nick growl from below, "Damn it Bella."

I smiled up at the ceiling, "Anita said the hounds searches for the _scent_." I said. "But in my opinion, that's gross. I would hate to have their job." I whispered out a soft moan before pulling out. Then I quickly sat up, "Get closer Nick, I wont bite."

He stepped forward. But before he could say anything, I shoved the hand that held my _scent_ down his golden briefs, gripping his hardened cock.

He threw his head back, releasing a sound that's a toss up between a moan, a groan, and a growl. I couldn't tell whether or not that was the sound of protest or the sound pleasure. Either way, it didn't matter. What did matter was that my scent was on him without actual penetration.

"Great plan." he said, grinning down at me as I continued the same process.

"Shut up." I groaned.

If I was in a different place, sex with Nick would've came easily. But right now, I really don't know where my heart stands. After all these years, I still loved Eric, human Eric, of course. But he's still Eric, vampire and all.

_As for trust, well, that's another story. _

And seeing Cristiano again, it stirred up some feelings that I didn't even know I had for him. I mean I always felt connected to him, even more so after our first kiss.

_Of course I'm not going to tell him that._

But its there. And I hate to admit this, but I missed him more than I realized. Seeing his face, hearing his voice.

_How I wish I could rewind that clock and start over._

So being here with Nick, like this. Well this was kind of awkward.

* * *

><p>"You think that this is going to work?" he asked me afterwards.<p>

I slipped into my lace undies, "I think so."

_It better work._

He nodded, walking over to the doors, "Just make sure that you take care of the girls." he said, gripping the knobs, "And I will keep fighting to stay alive until I'm finally free."

_As will I._


	10. Carmichael

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I caught the next flight out of Las Vegas to Chicago.<p>

_The sooner I'm away from there, the better. _I thought to myself as I rested my head against the chair. _I just hope Nick doesn't have to pay a price if they ever find out that we deceived them._

* * *

><p>When I got to Chicago, I took a cab to the address that Dominic had given me.<p>

"This is it." the driver said, pulling along side the curb. "You sure this is where you're suppose to be?" he asked, skeptical.

I glanced out of the window at a sad looking house and realized why the driver had second guessed my final destination.

_Please be here._ I pleaded as I paid for the cab fare, leaving a decent tip. _You're my last hope._

"Yup, this is it." I said softly as I gripped my bag, getting out of the cab. "Thank you."

"Want me to wait?" he asked, turning around for my answer.

I shook my head as I closed the door, "No, I'll be fine." I said, stepping off to the side.

_At least I hope so._

I girded my loins, forced myself to turn around, and slowly walked into the yard of the house I could only assume belonged to the last known Sarpedon warrior.

"What a dump." I said to myself as I absorbed my filthy surroundings.

Not only was the yard extremely neglected, but the house itself was in pretty bad shape too. The grass was a mixture of dead (or dying) and overgrown blades with quite a few dirt spots. Fallen leaves from who knows how many seasons ago and trash littered the yard. Off to the furthest corner were piles of large black trash bags and soggy, empty boxes. Along the flagstone steps were newspapers still in its plastic cover. The closer I got to the porch, the older the newspapers appeared to be.

_Well, if he's trying his best to lay low and go unnoticed, its not working. _

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As I did so, I stepped aside and onto what I assumed was a dead something by the smell of it. I cringed, wrinkling my nose as I covered both my mouth and my nose, jumping as far to the opposite side as I could without screaming out in disgust.

"Go away!" rumbled a muffled voice.

"Please, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for someone. I was told that a Carmichael resides here?" I offered.

"Wrong house." he growled. "Now go away!"

I pulled out the piece of paper that had the name and address of the Sarpedon warrior and read it out loud. "This isn't 4250 Garland Drive?" I asked, glancing around. "If not, then sir, someone switched your mailboxes…" I said as I noted the numbers on the side of his mailbox matching the ones written down. I waited a moment before continuing. "Listen, Dominic sent me and I really need your help." I pleaded. "If not for me, then for my little girl. She just turned three and-"

The door swung open, revealing a big man just as tall as Dominic. He was ridiculously large, hairy, and _stinky_.

_Oh sugar…he looks just as bad as his home._

"You spoke to Dominic?" he asked. "You saw him?" he asked, breathing onto me.

_Oh gross._ I thought, mentally gagging. _Nick trusted this drunk?_

I nodded, trying my best not to be rude or instinctively cover my nose. "He said that you were the last one left that could be trusted."

He cocked a brow, "He doesn't think Catalina can be trusted?" he said lowly. "Wow, I never thought that I would see this day."

"Its not my place to say. I don't really know her all too well." I said. "But will _you_ help me?" I practically begged. "I have money to pay you…"

_I just need to find a way to uncloak the damn door first._

"Come in." he insisted.

I stepped back as I gagged unintentionally. "If you don't mind, I prefer waiting out here." I told him.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged. "The door will be unlocked if you change your mind." he told me before closing the door.

_Yeah, no. So not happening._

* * *

><p>About forty five minutes later, Carmichael emerged. For a second, I didn't recognize him. Compared to the man I met less than an hour ago, this one was clean, shaven, and with a new haircut. Under all of that hair was a deeply tanned man, brown almond shape eyes, with a strong jaw.<p>

_He's actually good looking under that gross surface. _I thought as I glanced up at him.

"We have to get a truck for now." he said, carrying two duffle bags. "If trust is an issue, taking mine would be a mistake."

_Do all Sarpedonians work like this?_ I thought to myself as I tried to catch up to him. _It feels like déjà vu all over again._

* * *

><p>During the car ride here, I managed to fill Carmichael in with everything that I knew. I included the witches, which will explain why Elena would be with me, the Fae war, and Alcaeus.<p>

Then we made a stop at a warehouse store to gather a few supplies that he thought would come in handy.

"You're a witch?" he asked, sounding surprised as we pulled into my driveway.

I nodded, "Should I have mentioned that?" I asked. "I mean, I thought I did. But I guess I might've overlooked it." I mumbled.

"I scent a ward spell of some kind. Its pretty strong." he said, glancing over to me. "I think that maybe you should update it. Especially with your newly found knowledge."

"And exactly what are you planning on doing with all that salt?" I asked, curious.

I knew witches had a thing with salt, it is usually their base when practicing the craft. Other herbs are used too but salt is very versatile, not to mention easily accessible unlike certain herbs.

"Did you salt your home?"

"No…"

I didn't think that I needed to since my wards were stronger and more dependable.

"Do you know how to cleanse your home?" he then asked, coming to a stop. "To add protection." he added, putting the gears into park and shutting off the engine.

I nodded, "If you're talking about the common one, then yeah. If not, I can-"

He smiled at me as he put his hand up, "That's good enough." he said. "Before you bring the girls home, we need to perform a master cleanse." he told me, getting out of the truck.

I gripped my bag and followed behind him up my porch stairs. "I work at the bar down the main road…" I said. "…so my friend Sookie, she baby-sits."

"Okay, not a problem."

I fumbled with my keys, unlocking my front door. "Should we perform a master cleanse of her home as well?" I asked him. "I have a ward set up there already."

"I'm sure just the ward will be fine." He said, stepping before me, while holding me back with one long arm. "I'll go in first though. I have to make sure its safe to go in." he said, slowly walking in with a double sided blade in hand.

I stepped back, crossing my arms over my breasts as I listened for any brain waves.

_None._

"The house is clear by the way." I told him.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, he made a full circle, stepping into the foyer from my kitchen.<p>

"And how did you know that?" he asked, straightening up. "You a hybrid?"

I shrugged, "You can say that."

"Shifter? Were?"

I walked in, closing the door behind me, "Fae."

He watched me, "You're the one Dominic was guarding around the time the vampires imprisoned him?" he asked. I just nodded, not really wanting to dig up history. "So you're also a descendent from Alcaeus too…" he concluded. "…and Fae?"

I sighed, making my way to my living room. "Yup." I said, tossing my bag on the nearest chair. "Two points for Carmichael."

"You do know the Fae were the ones who assassinated nearly the entire royal family right?"

I glanced back at him, "I found that out a few years ago, but yeah." I said. "Did you know that my grandfather was one of the Fae who murdered my great grandparents and great aunt?" I asked, entertaining his imagination. "Did you also know that my grandfather went head to head with my pregnant grandmother as well but ended up losing the fight?"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude." he sincerely apologized.

I sighed deeply, "Apology accepted." I said. "Yeah, my life has been nothing but a fight since before I was even born." I groaned, placing my hands on my hips. "And I'm tired of fighting."

"Well why don't we get a few hours rest before getting started?" he suggested after an awkward silent moment.

_Great idea._

* * *

><p>I grabbed a few blankets and a towel from the linen closet. "My daughter's room is down the hall, last one to the right. Mine is on the left. This empty room, I'll be making up for Elena." I told him. "But my basement has a bed and is almost as big as the house. Will that be-?"<p>

"That is fine." he said immediately, grabbing the linens from my arms. "Get some rest." he told me.

I nodded as I slowly made my way to my room. I turned around and smiled at Carmichael who kept his eyes on me.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After a hot bath, a few hours of sleep, and breakfast, I was ready to take on the day. I began by mixing salt with black pepper, grinding them together in a bowl. Then I sprinkled it around my living room and throughout my kitchen and hallway.<p>

The door to the basement opened, "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "The suns not even out yet."

I smiled, "It's a little pass five. That's always the best time to cleanse, before the new day begins." I said. "There's breakfast in the microwave, if you're hungry." I told him.

Then I went back to cleansing. I grabbed my broom and started sweeping the mix outwards and towards the side door. When I got to the door, I continued sweeping outwards through the garage and onto the grass. Afterwards, I went back into the house and did the same to the other doors that leads outside, making sure I swept outward.

_You should never sweep inward, it defeats the purpose of providing your home a natural protection against anything evil._

When Carmichael was finished with his breakfast, he joined me. He began spreading salt along the seals of all the windows in the house and under the welcome rugs just outside the doors.

While he was busy doing that, I retreated to my room. I placed a pinch of salt in the corners of my room before reinforcing the wards.

When that was done. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I suddenly felt safer than I've felt in a long time.

_Safe enough to finally exhale._

* * *

><p>"Okay, don't kill me. This is just a question…" Amy begged.<p>

"Depends." I said, "If you're planning some kind of match making, or inviting me to another one of those damn auction dating service bullshit fundraisers, forget it."

She chuckled, "Well, lucky for me its neither. Its actually a _masquerade_ fundraiser. I have a few extra tickets and I wanted you to come with me." she said. "I will pay for your stay, for your flight…" she told me, sweetening the deal. "…I'll throw in a pair of tickets to Mamma Mia too!"

_You're going that way anyway to get the girls._ I mentally reminded myself.

"Okay…I _might _agree to this, I mean since I decided I'm bringing Lizzy home." I said. "It better be just that, a fundraiser."

"It is, I swear!" she cried. "It really is just a fundraiser."

_What's one night of fun?_

"Fine, I'll go." I said, dragging the last words.

"Oh you're so not going to regret this!" She squealed, "In fact, I'm going to surprise you with something special, it will knock your fucking socks off!"

I shook my head as I laughed softly. "It better come with a really cute mask to match."

"Bella, you know me better than that." she said. "I will email you afterwards with your flight details." she said. "Love you!"

"I love you too." I said, hanging up.

_She better not make me regret this._ I thought to myself, still sitting in my car parked outside of Merlotte's. _Fudge. Work.  
><em>

"I wasn't sure if I should've approached you back at your house." Dermot said as he unexpectedly appeared right outside my car window.

Startled, I jumped out of my seat before gripping the steering wheel as I shut my eyes.

_Oh…my…god!_

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed. "Don't do that!" I groaned, getting out of the car.

He frowned at me as he took a step back. "I frightened you?" he asked, weirdly surprised. "That was not my intention."

_Ugh, I could slap him right now for being so damn slow._

"Well, you did." I half hissed. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "Are you, like, following me or something?"

He shrugged, "I was uncertain about stepping foot on your property with that beast around."

_Beast? What beast?  
><em>

"You mean Carmichael?" I smiled, "He's no beast. He's just a guard that I hired."

"I've never done this before so I'm unsure on what to do."

I glanced around, "Done what?" I asked, airy.

"Convince a woman to lay with me."

_What the hell? Lay? Really?  
><em>

"Okay, I thought we talked about this? I'm not going to, ugh, _lay_ with you." I said, placing my hands on my hips. "Wait, you have done _it_ before right?" I asked, now curious how the Fae functions. "You know, _sex_?" I whispered, afraid of anyone with enhanced ears hearing me.

He nodded, "I've had sex with Fae women before…" he said.

_Okay, so he's not a virgin. Thank god, otherwise, this would be even more awkward._

I released an inward sigh of relief, "So what exactly haven't you done before?"

"A woman of this realm." he said calmly.

_You have got to be kidding me. _I thought as my jaw dropped.

"Let me make you a deal, if you stop pursuing me, I will teach you how to…" I paused, trying to think of the word. "…_woo_ women of this _realm_, as you put it." I said. "You have to put in effort if you expect any woman to have your babies. But even before that, you have to start from square one." I told him. "And make sure you leave out that whole _baby_ thing. It might scare many, if not all off." I added.

"If you teach me to _woo_, as _you_ put it, then I will teach you how to use your Fae powers." he said, bargaining.

_Say what? I thought my powers was Fae…  
><em>

"Hold on, just so that we're clear, I'm not about to give you pointers on how to pursue _me_." I groaned, switching my weight to my other leg. "That's not what I meant."

_But I am curious about this Fae powers he's referring to._

"There is no other woman I want to _woo_."

I quickly glanced at my phone for the time, "Listen I'm going to be late for work." I said. "Can we pick up this convo another time?" I asked. "Please?"

He nodded, "I will wait until then."

_You're leaving town._ I mentally reminded myself.

"Ugh, can we talk about this when I get back though? I have this party thing that my friend wants me to attend." I said, trying not to sound like I was only trying to avoid him.

"Like I said, I will wait until then."

"Cool…"

_Should I be worried?_ I asked myself as I locked up my car. _Nah, I'm sure he's harmless. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Potential baby daddy of no. 3? **_  
><em>

**;p  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	11. With You

**A/N: I didn't realize that when I first started writing this story that it would be this long. Now, I'm up to what would've been Chapter 30 && nowhere near an ending. So I decided to just break it up into two stories rather one really long one :)) However, don't worry, I won't make you wait to read the second half. I will post it up just like how I would post a new chapter.  
><strong>

**Now, without further adieu...  
><strong>

**Thanks a bunch for reading! ^_^ Read, review, && enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy had designed me a full length black chiffon gown trimmed in glittering silver beads that highlights the low back, plunging V-neckline and Empire waist with fluttering ruffles trailing down the back.<p>

It was the most beautiful gown I have ever seen and I was the lucky one to have a one of a kind design.

_Best friend privileges._

Of course, she matched it with stilettos and a black and silver beaded masquerade mask.

_Like she promised._

Amy on the other hand wore a full length off white silk gown with a gathered bodice and an inset Empire waist. Her stilettos had a gold trim and her masquerade mask was gold with gathered feathers on the left side.

* * *

><p>"Okay…I wanted to tell you at Izzy's birthday party and then all that shit begin to happen." she grunted. "There was never the right time to do it, so I'm telling you now." she said with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"You're pregnant?" I asked, pressing for the elevator.

"_No_." She laughed, "I'm seeing someone. His name is Brad and oh my god, he is the pick of the litter, let me tell you!" she squealed. "He is really tall. He actually makes me look like a kid when I stand next to him."

"Oh Amy, I'm so happy for you." I said, embracing her. "You deserve it."

"You're meeting him tonight at the party." she grinned. "It was his idea to invite you, actually."

I frowned, skeptical. "He knows about me?"

She shrugged, "You'll like him, I promise. He's of the supernatural world too, so that's a plus." she told me as we stepped into the elevator. "And sex with him is _amazing_." she said, growling that last word.

I was slightly curious what she found that was so _amazing_ about him but I also knew her too well. She's the type that will get into the tiniest details.

_You know, the parts that shouldn't be shared, not even with your closest friend._

"How long have you known him?" I asked instead.

She turned to me placing her hands on her hips, "Oh don't do that. He is really nice. In fact…" she paused. "…you know what? I want that small detail to be a surprise."

"I don't know…" I bit my lip, "I hate surprises."

Amy poked my arm, "Hey, will you stop that? You're ruining your lipstick. And for once, trust me on this one okay?" she groaned as she reached into her handbag. "He is nothing like Darrel. He is my dream guy. I think I want to marry him." she whispered as she fixed my lipstick.

_Oh no…not again._

* * *

><p>Walking into the room, I don't know what it was that I was expecting. I just hoped and prayed that this Brad guy was the real deal.<p>

_Not some psycho with a hidden agenda. _I thought._ Lord knows we have enough of those already._

"Bella, this is Brad." Amy said, gripping my arm firmly so that I couldn't run away. "Brad, love, this is Isabelle."

When Amy said that he was tall, I was thinking around six feet. I wasn't expecting him to be almost as tall as Cristiano.

_When she said he makes her look like a kid, I think she meant toddler. I'm the one that looks like the child._

Immediately I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

He stepped forward, gripping my hand as he shook it. "Nice to finally meet you as well. I heard quite a great deal about you already."

I glanced down at Amy who put her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me."

_Mmhmm_…__

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

Amy released my arm as she gently pushed me towards him.

"Have fun!" she squealed as she sneaked away.

Although I couldn't fully see his face, I could tell that he was good looking.

_I'm so going to kill her._ I thought to myself as he lead me to the dance floor.

"_I would agree with you but I love her too much." _

I cocked my head to the side as he glided with me across the dance floor.

_You can read minds too?_

He smiled at me. _"Yes I can. Maybe that's why she was attracted to me. She's familiar with this."_

_This is strange. I never had a conversation with someone else in my own head._

"_Really?"_

I nodded. _Really. I mean, other than myself and Sookie. Never with a someone that I just met._

_"Yourself huh?" _He chuckled, _"Amethyst was right. You are one hell of a character."_

_Thank you…I think._ I felt my eyebrow twitched. _So is this your party?_

"_Not exactly. Its my parents annual masquerade ball."_

_Ah…_

"_What?"_

_Nothing._

He pulled me close, _"What?"_

_Amy comes from money so its no surprise she meets another with money. I mean, I'm not saying that she's a gold digger. Fudge. This is coming out all wrong. _I mentally groaned. _Its just _natural_…I guess._

"_And you don't care for this lifestyle?"_

I shrugged. _I'm here for her. But if you had to ask me, I would much rather be at home laying under the stars with my daughter. _

"_So who's Fae? Your mother? Father? And who's demon?"_

I cleared my throat as if I was actually speaking out loud.

_I would rather not talk about it._

He nodded. _"Sorry I brought it up…"_ he smiled at me. _"Heads up by the way."_

_Huh?_

"Mind if I cut in?" a man with a deep voice asked from behind.

_Um, yeah…I do._

"_Don't worry. I know him. He don't bite."_ Brad told me just before turning me around and handing me off to a man behind a red and black masquerade mask.

"Is this what you do? Go around stealing other men's dance partners?" I whispered.

Something about him felt so familiar. The thickness of his body, the way his arms were curved in all the right places. Even his lips and those eyes…

_Cristiano._ I mentally groaned._ I__ should've known._

"Only when I find something I like." he said, leaning in as he let his lips brush against my ear.

"So who's idea was this to get me here? Yours?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Bella, its not a conspiracy. Its a party." he told me, pulling me closer. "So for now. Just dance with me."

_Humph. 'For now' my behind.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Just when I thought I would be free from this man's arms, Madonna's 'Crazy For You' began playing through the speakers, and he swept me further onto the dance floor.<p>

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered.

_Oh no._

I smiled as I shook my head at him, "That's not going to work on me big boy."

He chuckled, "Bella, you have such a dirty mind."

_How can I not? I already know what this man is capable of._

I tiptoed to his ear, "Well…surprise me then."

"Okay…but we have to go up to my room in order for you to see it." he said, turning me around so that I had my back to him as he gripped my waist, swaying to the beat. "And its not what you're thinking."

_Yeah right._

I glanced back at him, "Its not?"

_Well if he's not referring to anything sexual, what the hell could it be?_

"Just trust me." he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. "Do you trust me?" he asked, looking for that reassurance.

I nodded, "Yes…"

And I did.

* * *

><p>As we waited for the elevator, he had me remove my mask.<p>

"Why?"

"I thought that you said that you trust me?" he asked with a smile bringing out dimples that I didn't even know he had.

"I do but-"

"I don't want you to ruin the surprise." he told me as he loosened his tie. "Just until we're in the room, I promise."

I reached behind and untied the mask, peeling it away from my face.

"This better not be a joke." I warned him. "If so, you're going to get it."

He laughed, "You're going to thank me later. Watch and see." he said, placing his tie over my eyes. "Let me know if its too tight."

"If you think this is a way to romance me, you better stop now. I don't do bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, or sadism and masochism."

He snorted out a short laugh, "What?"

"You know, that kinky shit." I said. "S&M?"

He shook his head, "Bella…like I said, its not what you think."

_But what if I want it to be exactly what I think? Minus the whips and chains of course. But is that so wrong?_

* * *

><p>He lead me to his room with no damage to me physically.<p>

I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I inched closer. I didn't know what was before the blindfold. I could only hope that this would be a _good_ surprise.

_Lord knows I'm liking surprises even less every year._

"Ready?" he asked as he slowly untied the blindfold.

_No._

When my eyes fluttered opened, I nearly had a heart attack.

_Oh my god._

I stood there, frozen for a moment as I looked at the bed.

I turned to him and smiled. "You're right. I wasn't expecting this." I whispered just before I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you so much Cris."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I told you so." he chuckled. "And here you thought I was here to seduce you."

I released him and laughed softly, nudging him. "Hey…that's not fair." I whispered.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, "I'll leave you with them." he said, walking towards the door to the right. "I got these rooms because they are conjoining. If you need me, I'm only a doorway away."

"Thank you." I whispered as I watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Then I turned to the bed and crawled between Elena and Elizabeth. Moving the hair from their faces, I kissed their warm cheeks. Something that I've been wanting to do ever since I left them behind.

_Now we're complete._

* * *

><p>"Are you going to get in trouble for bringing them here?" I asked, closing the door behind me.<p>

Cristiano was sitting at the bar, "I've had it worse before."

"So no one knows they're here." I stated as I took a seat next to him, turning in his direction. "Thank you for doing all of this. I owe you big time."

_Especially if he's going to catch hell for doing this._

He looked down at his drink, "No you don't."

I sighed, "Yes, I do. You've done so much for me and after everything that happened, you continue-"

His jaw retracted. "Don't." he whispered just before drinking the rest of his drink in one large gulp.

_Shut up. Don't do it. You'll ruin a perfect-_

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. I was a fool to leave that night, the way that I did. I should've stayed…_with you_." I blurted like uncontrollable vomit.

_Fudge._

He stood up, "Bella, stop." he said, glaring out at the city lights.

But I couldn't stop no matter how much my mind argued otherwise. He was going to hear it whether he wanted to or not.

_Liquid courage._

I reached for the tequila and poured me a shot.

"I didn't know at the time, but I was already pregnant with Lizzy." I told him just before taking the shot. "I know that you would never use this information against me. And believe me, it will feel better telling the truth for once. I couldn't even get myself to trust Amy…isn't that sad?"

"I had to bring her back to you. She was beginning to believe that you were never coming to get her." he said, trying his best to change the subject.

Ignoring him, I continued. "I time traveled to Eric's past to fulfill another's vision. And while there…things-" I couldn't finish that sentence. "I'm sorry."

He glanced back at me, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

I stood up, slowly walking over to him, "Because I owe you one. Hell, I owe you a few."

Before I could reach him, he cut across the room, clearly trying to avoid me being near him.

"You don't know what you want or what you're saying." he groaned.

"I do know what I want and I know exactly what I'm saying." I told him. "Get mad at me." I demanded. "I deserve it for being such a stupid bitch." I said, running my finger along the back of the sofa.

He shook his head, "Bella, maybe you should sleep this off." he suggested as he tried to keep the distance between us.

"I'm not drunk damn it. I had one lousy shot." I shouted. "Now get pissed at me! Fly something at me!" I yelled, throwing the pillows at him. "Call me every name that you can think of!"

"No. I could never hate you enough to even attempt such a ridiculous thing." he scoffed, "Why would you want me to-"

I used my mind to fly the fern that sat to the left of the balcony doors at him. Of course it just bounced off of him and landed on the ground. The ceramic pot shattering to pieces as the dirt spilled across the floor.

_If he doesn't hate me…_

"You want me." I said to him as I unzipped the dress. "You know I want you too…" I whispered, slipping off of the dress and placing it nicely over the arm chair.

_Amy will kill me if I ruined this dress._

I stood there topless in my garter belt, laced panties, stockings, and stilettos.

"No Bella." he shouted as he ran over to the balcony and closed the doors, afraid the people of New York might catch a free show.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my hands around his waist.

"I promise I wont leave you." I whispered, resting my head against his back. "Not this time."

He gently grabbed my hands, "Bella stop." he whispered, prying my arms loose. "You have to stop this, now."

"Why? What's changed?" I demanded, brows furrowed.

He walked across the room, creating distance between us again.

When he didn't answer, I walked over to the small end table and threw it at him.

"Bella!" he growled.

"Fight me!" I bellowed. "Stop trying to avoid me and fucking fight me! You know you want to! Just say _something_, anything!"

He looked at me and shook his head, walking towards the doors to my far left.

"We aren't doing this right now." he said, opening the French doors. "Just go to sleep."

I followed him, closing the doors behind me. "You're going to face me whether you want to or not."

Before I could turn around and face him, Cristiano pinned me against the doors.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, grabbing my hands, slamming them against the doors as he gripped my wrists tightly.

I laughed at him, "You hate me don't you?"

"I don't hate you Bella. But you're really trying to get on my bad side." he said, pressing harder. "I cant do this." he whispered suddenly against my hair.

I glanced back at him as I pushed my butt against his body. "Why not?"

He flipped me over and pinned me against the doors again by my arms, "Stop that."

I giggled, "Why? Afraid you might like it?" I asked, breaking out of his grip long enough to pull at his neck. I bit onto his lip and latched onto it, "Fuck me…" I whispered.

I could tell he was trying to hold back. But I knew I was getting to him.

"This isn't right."

I caressed his lips with the tip of my tongue, "It feels right to me."

He grinded his jaw, "Damn it Bella…"

"_Fuck it."_

Less than a second later, his mouth came down hard onto mine, forceful, hungry kisses. My hands found his shirt and tore it apart as the buttons snapped off, trying desperately to release his warm body from the fabric.

_Fuck…_

As soon as his shirt fell off his arms, he turned me around, pinning my hands above my head again. His teeth bit into my right shoulder as his free hand gripped my panties. In one quick motion, he ripped them right off.

The first time we made love, it was new and we were unsure, almost like strangers. We held each other gently, afraid of hurting one another, only aiming to please and be pleased. Slow but steady love making, drawing each other in with each stroke. Soft, tender kisses and heated breaths.

_Like a delicate flower just starting to bloom in the spring._

But this time, he knew me and I knew him. This time, we weren't afraid of being too intense with one another or even too rough. This time we weren't trying to hold back all that built up passion that stood between us. This time we would let our need to feel one another overflow and it was going to be hot and heavy. Wild, untamable sex that is _long _overdue.

_And I am ready and willing._ I thought. _Oh fuck me…like now!  
><em>

I felt my insides moisten knowing what was coming next. My chest, rising and falling with every breath as the sound of him fumbling with his pants, anticipating what was inches away.

"Now…" I begged.

He bent me slightly forward just before forcing himself into me. I clawed into the door as he gripped my waist, hitting me hard with each thrust. With his left leg, he spreaded my legs wider as he continued his angry thrusts. Suddenly, he reached around the front of me, spreading apart my folds, he began playing with my clit. I screamed at the intense pressure he was adding which got him notches above horny.

_I cant believe I waited this long!_

He pulled out long enough to turn me around. He bent down, grabbing my thighs forcefully and lifted me against the door, thrusting upwards into me. My hands tucked under his arms as I gripped onto him, pulling his body closer to mine. He nestled his face into my neck as I clawed his back, moaning out his name.

"Harder…" I begged as I released him, now throwing my arms over my head.

He straightened up, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other grabbed a hold of my thigh. He carried me over to the bed where he placed me in the middle.

With no time to waste, he slammed into me harder. Lifting my legs to open me even wider.

"Harder…" I begged again.

I could feel myself edging closer and closer and with him in tune with my body, we toppled over. He continued his shivering thrusts before coming to a full stop. I reached up, cupping his face as I kissed him, hungry for the taste of him. Then as he pulled away, he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're bad…" he said grinning as he collapsed next to me.

I stood up and turned around, "You know you liked it." I told him, bringing my left leg up to remove the stilettos.

I could feel his eyes on me as I tossed the stiletto to the side and unhooked my stockings. As I rolled the stockings down my leg, I watched him, biting at my bottom lip.

_"She's dangerous. Very dangerous."_

"You're dangerous." he admitted verbally.

I smiled, slinging the stocking at him. "Oh don't worry Cristiano baby, the night is still young." I said, bringing up my left leg to remove the stiletto.

_The night is dangerously young._ I thought to myself as I tossed the stiletto next to the other.

As I unhooked my stockings from the garter belt, I watched him with heavy eyes. We were still fucking even though we weren't as one.

"Let me do that." he offered.

Cristiano sat up, moving closer to me. Both of his hands caressed my thighs while his right hand brushed against my moistened folds.

_You can bet your bottom dollar that I was ready for round two._

* * *

><p>As I laid there in his arms, tracing his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. It was in tune with mine. I wanted to stay like this, in his arms, feeling him beneath me…with him forever.<p>

_And never let you go._

I knew at that moment that I loved him. Truly, madly, and very deeply kind of love. Maybe I always have but was too blinded, I don't know. But as the veil has been lifted, revealing the one man I should've never let go, I came to terms with what I wanted.

_Him._

I fell in love a few times before. Two of the three, I actually _believed_ it was love. I mean, having to truly love only once, I was no expert. I cared for all of them deeply.

_But to say that I loved them the way that I had loved Ryan, it would be a total lie. _

I cant keep putting him up on a pedestal, but how else can I define my relationships? Ryan was like the only experience I had up until just recently.

_Pathetic, I know._

With Nick, I was beginning to develop feelings for him, but then he disappeared.

_Almost without a trace._

Sharing a daughter together creates a connection. So, yeah…I cared for him deeply. Still do. If we gave it another shot, _maybe_ I could actually love him.

_But that's all it is. _

And then there's human Eric versus innocent vampire Eric and, of course, asshole Eric. Confused and vulnerable left me unsure with how to deal with the three different Eric's. I cared for two of the three and hated the other, eventually hating both. But in reality, they are all Eric and I will never truly know that what we had was really love. I mean now that I think about it, its stupid to love one side of him more than the other. That doesn't make any sense.

_Believe me, I've had lots of time to think that one through._

But with Cristiano. We always had a connection, deeper than any man I thought to love or even cared for.

_More than the connection I shared with Ryan._

Now when I think back at everything, I noticed things that I never noticed before. From day one, I could feel him and yet I didn't even know him. His soul was calling out to mine just as mine was to his.

The kiss in the graveyard, I believed it was my power, but it wasn't. It was something different. Its as if our souls, our auras, our bodies molded together. For a moment in time, we got lost within each other and yet opening up to one another. It was surreal.

Or when he was dying in the alley, I could feel a pull leading me directly to him. A direct line or a magnet or even a compass of some sort.

_It was always him._

But what really made me realize we had something special was the moment that I stepped into Alcaeus. It was like a bolt of energy, his energy, entered me. And when I left, I felt like a part of me was somehow missing.

_And it was…he was._

Then a few nights ago, I felt that energy again. A pull, like a magnetic force or something. Like when he approached me on the dance floor just hours earlier. I knew it was him even before I turned around, before he spoke.

_Our souls had been calling out to each other and it took years for me to see things this clearly._

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

_Beautiful…?_

I _loved_ him. I knew I did and that this time, it was real. I just didn't know if he felt the same way about me as I do about him. I could only hope that this time, he meets me halfway.

_Not that I deserve such thing. But a girl can dream._

I kissed his chest before looking up at him. "With you, I don't have to hide who I am. You know me, you accept me, you've helped me be me…you let me be _me_." I whispered as I sat up. "With you, I know I don't have to keep any secrets from you because this thing that we share, it has no secrets." I said, kissing the tip of his nose. "With you…you make me feel…free." I admitted.

He laced his fingers with mine. "You do realize you're still here with me right?" he said, grinning at me.

I bit my bottom lip as I nodded, "I wont run from you…not this time."

_Or ever again._


	12. Happy

We woke up to someone pounding rowdily on the hotel door. Cristiano jumped up immediately, slipping into his jeans.

"Put something on." he suggested before walking out of the room, closing the door slightly.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was barely after five thirty in the morning.

_Who the hell is that?_

I sat up, feeling tight and sore. I switched on the side lamp as I looked around the room.

_What am I suppose to wear? My dress is in the other room. And whatever I had on after that has been shredded._

I stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and found Cristiano's shirt. I slipped that on, thanking the gods that I hadn't snapped off all of the buttons.

_Wild can't even describe a night like last night. _I thought as I opened the door and walked out to see Amadeus and Cristiano having a quiet argument.

"…about them. You have to-" Amadeus was saying.

"I'll deal with her." Cristiano interrupted.

I may have just woken up but I caught the look on Amadeus' face to know that I was the last person he imagined to be here with Cristiano.

"I can explain Elena and Elizabeth. That's my fault." I said immediately.

Cristiano slowly walked over to the bar and sat on the stool to my right.

"You're their mother." was all Amadeus said.

_Okay…_

"I decided to take them home with me. If that's alright…" I said, holding the shirt closed.

_Yes, not all the important buttons were there._

"Like I said, you're their mother." he said again in a leveled tone. "We didn't expect-"

I frowned, "You're not here alone?" I asked, shocked.

I didn't even think he left Alcaeus. But then again, I'm sure if he does, he wouldn't do it alone.

He shrugged, "No. The others are waiting in the lobby."

I glanced back at Cristiano, who kept his head down.

_What's going on?_

So I turned back around, "Why is everyone here?" I asked, walking over to Cristiano.

"We came to this realm to take your girls back. But obviously you have plans of your own."

"Sorry about that." I said. "I know I should've said something but I never found the time. And for the record, having them here was a surprise to me too. I didn't know they would be here."

Amadeus nodded, "Yes, this morning is just full of surprises." he said, turning around.

"We'll keep in touch?" I asked as I watched him reach for the door.

He turned around slowly and nodded. "Yes…we'll keep in touch." and then he left, closing the door behind him.

_Awkward much?_

I walked over to Cristiano and pressed my body against his knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching for his hands.

He opened his legs, pulling me between them. "Nothing." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "So what is your _plan_?"

I'm sure he wants to know if he's included in there somewhere.

I kissed the tip of his nose, "I hired the girls a guard. He's a Sarpedonian."

"I heard they're the best at what they do."

"I know. But I had one obligation to fulfill if I did that."

Cristiano's hands found their way under the shirt and caressed my hips.

"And that is…?" he asked, pressing his lips to mine.

"Dominic wants me to raise our daughter." I told him, fingers fumbling with his jeans. "We have a few hours more before the girls get up." I whispered the syllables in his mouth.

He grinned down at me.

_Yup, he wants me again._

Without hesitation, he carried me back to the bedroom where we made love again.

* * *

><p>After we slept for another few hours, we decided to take a shower together.<p>

_Any excuse to feel his skin against mine. _

As I was undressing, Cristiano's face turned to horror as he stared at my body.

"What the hell happened to you?" he groaned, lifting my arms, turning me around. "Were you attacked?" he asked, shocked.

I laughed at his question, "No."

"Then where did you get these from?" he asked, turning me toward the mirror.

_Oh my…what the fuck?_

I had bruises on my stomach, my ribs, even my back. When I looked down my arms, I had a few bruises but the ones around my wrists and thighs were darker.

Partially panicking, I turned to him, "They weren't there last night."

_I don't remember fighting in my dreams either._

Cristiano lowered his head. "I fucked up."

I took a step back, "You did this to me?" I whispered. "When?"

"Last night. I was too rough with you and-"

_No way…_

"Oh…" I smiled. "…that."

_Did we get that wild…?_ I asked myself. _Well I have evidence of our encounter._

"I forget my strength sometimes." he whispered.

I stepped up to him, running my fingers through his spiked hair, "Don't you dare apologize for last night. And don't you dare hold anything back."

_I would do it over again in a heartbeat._

* * *

><p>After a shower and a quickie, I went to the other room to check in on the girls.<p>

"They're still asleep." Cristiano whispered behind me.

I nodded, "I know."

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

_Well I was kind of hoping that you were coming with us…?_

I turned to him, "I haven't booked us a flight yet. But I will later on today. Hopefully Amy's up by then."

He smiled at me, "Why don't I take you and the girls out today then? To the Zoo or something." he suggested in a cheerful tone. "I use to take Angel there every weekend."

"The Zoo?" said a squeaky voice from the side. "I always heard about the Zoo but the aunts never took me there!" Elena shouted with excitement.

I smiled up at Cristiano and shook my head, "I guess the Zoo it is."

* * *

><p>Before heading to the Zoo, I had to stop at a clothing store to buy me some clothes that would be able to mask the evidence of last nights wildly sexual encounter.<p>

Then after doing a quick change in the dressing room, we took the girls to the Zoo.

I had to admit, this was a picture perfect moment. Izzy sitting on Cristiano's shoulders while Elena and I held hands as we walked through the Zoo like the perfect family.

Something about this felt surreal. Like it was only a dream and I would soon wake up from it.

_But I don't want to wake up from this dream…ever._

Then after the Zoo, Cristiano treated us to lunch with pizza and a movie back at the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Am I really going to live with you now?" Elena asked me as I brushed Izzy's hair.<p>

"Of course. Its what both your father and I want." I told her. "Its what I _always_ wanted."

_If I could go back…I would._

"Lena going home with me?" Izzy asked.

I laughed, "Yes, _Elena_ is coming home with us. She's your big sister and she's going to have the bedroom right next to yours."

"Yay! And she's AJ's big sister too now?"

"Who's AJ? She keeps talking about him." Elena asked.

"AJ is my friend Sookie's son. They were born around the same time and grew up together. They're best friends." I told her, then I leaned close to Izzy's ear, "And Elena is only _your_ big sister." I corrected her.

"Oh…" Izzy said, nodding as she stroked her bunny's ears.

"Are you going to talk to the aunts? Do you even know where to find them?"

That was a good question. I didn't know where they were. I didn't even know if they were still alive.

_Crap._

"Did they say anything else to you?" I asked, hoping maybe the witches confided in her.

She shrugged, "Nope. They just dropped me off at Blue Haven two years ago." she paused, "I haven't seen them since."

_Two years ago? That's how long the war been going on?_

I frowned, "Why would they do that?"

"They didn't want to tell me. They told me that it was safer to be there with other kids like me than in this world."

That didn't make any sense.

_Weren't they raising her in Alcaeus? Why would they just leave her, my daughter, the one they promised to look after? _

"Were they in trouble?"

She shook her head, "No. They knew you were coming for me." she paused. "And that's when I met Cristiano. He arrived at Blue Haven the same day as me."

"Did they tell you anything? Did they at least tell you that they were coming back?"

She looked down, "All they said was that they loved me and that they wish they could've kept me longer. But it was time for me to move on. And that the school could teach me more than what they could."

"Then how did you know about the war?" I asked, curious and slightly pissed off.

She shrugged, "I _overheard _Amadeus speaking to Cristiano about it."

I placed Izzy on the bed and walked over to Elena, gathering her in my arms as I stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I came too late. If I had known you were there, I would've gotten you sooner." I whispered.

"Its okay-"

"No, its not. I didn't know you were there by yourself." I told her. "I swear I could kill them."

She laughed, "But you wouldn't. And its really okay. I did learn a lot there. Cristiano taught me how to defend myself too. He said when I'm old enough, he'll let me use real weapons."

I scoffed, "Yeah…we'll see about that one."

Izzy's face lightened up as she watched us, "Can I learn too mommy?"

I laughed at the thought, "Elizabeth Rose, you're only three years old. Can we at least get you to elementary first?"

"You know he's really sorry for what he did to you right?" Elena told me as she lifted her head to face me.

I looked at her, confused. "For what? Did he tell you to say that?"

She sat up straight and traced the scar that was beneath the tattoo on my arm.

"He never told me anything. He doesn't know what I can do, no one knows." she said, pausing. "But he kept thinking about you. About the day that you met when he gave you that."

_Oh my god._

If she had any of my powers, and clearly she does, then she must've gotten a vision.

_Maybe of my future._

"I know you know something you're not telling me." I whispered. "Did you get a vision about him?"

Immediately, she stood up, backing away from me. "The aunts told me that I'm not suppose to interfere with the adults. Aunt Milly told me that its best to let things take its course. So…" she looked at me. "…if you want to know something like that, you should ask him."

I glanced at Izzy and then back at Elena. "You know…you're a lot smarter for your age. Are you sure you're only eleven?"

She smiled, "Just remember that in the end." she sighed. "You will be happy."

_Yeah…the question is how long do I have to wait for the end?_

* * *

><p>After tucking the girls in bed, I crossed over to Cristiano's room and found him staring out at the city with one hand on the glass and the other on his hip.<p>

"Did you know Elena's guardians had left her at Blue Haven with no intent on returning?" I asked softly.

He glanced back at me and then returned his gaze to the city. "No."

_Okay…_

Clearly he doesn't want me to bother him. Whatever happened within the hour from when I had left the room until now had obviously gotten under his skin. I know better than to stay somewhere that I'm not wanted.

I cleared my throat, "I'll be right back." I said, grabbing my bag from the coffee table.

* * *

><p>"I thought that you were leaving today." Amy said, opening her door.<p>

I walked in, nodding. "I know. But something has sort of delayed my plans…" I said. "I need to find Elena's guardians."

_Hopefully they're still alive._

Amy doesn't understand the part that Elena is my biological daughter. I haven't told her that part yet.

"You know, I still don't understand why the hell would you want to adopt a ten year-"

I grunted, "Eleven. She's eleven, almost twelve years old." I corrected her as I collapsed on the sofa.

"Right…eleven. Anyways, I don't understand why you want to adopt a girl knowing damn well you have someone after you. Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" she asked, sitting next to me. "I can see how you can become attached to her, I mean she does look something like you but Bella, how the hell are you suppose to raise her? And on your own."

I tucked my left leg under my right leg as I turned to face her, "She's my daughter."

"Adoptive, I get it."

I shook my head as I pierced her eyes, "No…you don't get it. She's my actual daughter. The reason why she looks like me is because_ I _gave birth to her."

Amy looked at me as if I was an alien with enormously large eyes.

_She doesn't believe me._

"That's impossible. If she was your biological daughter, that means that you would've had her at fifteen or something. And I've known you for far longer than that." she sighed. "If you're going to tell a fib, at least be realistic here honey. And to me?" she laughed. "Really?"

I grabbed her hands, "Her name is Elena Marie. I named her after you just like I promised. And she was raised in Alcaeus. Time there runs faster than this realm. Didn't Brad tell you anything?"

Her face went stone. "Oh my god, you're serious?" I nodded. "What the hell Bella?" she pulled her hands out from mine and slapped my arm so hard, I knew I would get a bruise _under_ my bruises. "And you couldn't tell me about her? I could barely handle you keeping Lizzy's daddy a secret! But this too?" she shouted, standing to her feet. "I'm your best friend!"

I felt like shit. I knew she was hurt, I could see it all over her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I was only trying to protect _her_."

She scoffed, "And you thought that I would what? Betray you? I'm not Lily. Please don't make me pay for her fucking mistakes." she cried, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. "I would've protected her as if she was my own daughter. You know that." she said, tears slowly streaking her cheeks.

"Amy…" I whispered.

"What?" she groaned, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"No one can know about her. This has to stay between me, you and Crist-"

Hurt now gone and replaced by anger. Pure, undiluted _anger_.

She picked up a decorative pillow and threw it at me, "You told him before you told me? Oh my fucking-!"

I stood up at that moment, tossing the pillow aside, "No! He found out through our kiss. Its hard to explain how that works because not even I know how. But something inside of me opened up to him and shared that part of myself with him." I said. "_Without_ my permission, by the way." I added.

She rolled her eyes, "Bologna."

I stomped my feet on the floor, "I'm not lying! And it was a kiss only to distract those guards or something. But I didn't intentionally tell him about her. You can ask him yourself." I pleaded.

If I had it my way, I would've told Amy first. In fact, she would've been the first to know that I was even pregnant.

_Just like how she was the first to know about Izzy._

It took awhile before Amy finally calmed down.

"Lets just say that I believe you. And you best believe your ass that I'm going to confront Cristiano about this later." she told me, shaking her finger at me. "But lets just say that I believe you…why the hell do you need to find her witch guardians? I mean, you claim that you're her mother and all…"

"I need her birth certificate and social security card. They are the ones who had all of that as well as her shot records."

Amy took one look at me and burst into laughter, "Are you serious? That's all that you need from them?"

I shrugged, "Yeah…?" I said, sitting down slowly.

"Bella, honey…you do realize this is America right? That kind of shit can be forged. You just need the right person and the right documents. How the hell do you think the illegal's get around?"

"Green cards…?" I offered.

"Brad knows this guy who specializes in that department for the Supes. You know…" she thought a moment, "…you could've just asked Cris himself. I'm sure they know the same guy." she said. "They are friends, if you haven't guessed by now."

_So that's their connection?_

"Oh…well I never thought of that."

_And now I know._

Suddenly, Amy plopped herself in front of me, "So…what was the surprise that he had for you that couldn't wait until the end of the night?" she asked, grinning as she wiggled her brows. "I mean you two didn't even finish the song before running upstairs…"

"My daughters was the surprise."

"Was as in past tense." she said slowly with a grin glued on her face. "So…?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, lifting my shirt. "We got pretty wild."

She jumped back as she took in the bruises. "You mean you both fought like enemies. Oh my god!" she shrieked.

I laughed at her, "No…the passion between us was so intense. All the built up energy we saved for each other all these years was finally unleashed and we didn't hold _nothing_ back." I moaned, rolling my eyes to the back of my head.

She gulped audibly, "Was it that good?"

I fixed my shirt as I sat back down. "Oh yeah…" I couldn't hide my grin from her. "…he's so fucking addicting. I mean I thought I had the best sex before but…" I bit my lip as I closed my legs tightly. "…its much more than just sex. My body knows him better than I do. I can feel him. Always have…I just didn't know it."

Amy grunted, "Fuck me! I knew I should've took a bite from that fucking apple! Ugh! And I had my chance too!"

"Oh my god." I groaned, shaking my head. Then I looked at her, "You think I'm stupid if I begin to develop feelings for the guy?" I asked after a short pause.

She looked down at her hands, "You think he feels the same for you?"

"I don't know."

"You're a mother now Bella. You cant bring home random guys to your girls. Only the keeper."

"So you think I made a mistake by inviting him into our lives like that?"

She sighed, looking me dead in the eye, "I don't know him that well but I'm sure he isn't the type to just dip on you. He must care for you enough to bring your girls here to surprise you."

As much as I wanted to contemplate the situation, I didn't want to bring my hopes down any further. Believe me, if given enough time, the doubts below the surface will deflate this blissful feeling I have.

_And I don't want to ruin a good thing._

"So…about this guy…what's his name?"

* * *

><p>I walked into the hotel room. It was dark with only the light streaming out from the bedroom.<p>

"_You're a mother now Bella. You cant bring home random guys to your girls. Only the keeper."_

As much as I wanted to believe something more could happen between us, I also had to be realistic. He didn't say that we were exclusive or that he would follow me wherever I went. For all I know, this could be just a brief fling and nothing more. He also didn't owe me a thing. If anything, he could treat me the exact way that I treated him years before.

I slowly walked toward the light. But then stopped midway.

_Don't fool yourself. _I thought to myself as I slowly turned back around.

"Planning on leaving again?" Cristiano asked, stepping out from the shadow, startling me.

I shook my head, "I wasn't sure if I should bother you right now. It seems as if you have a lot on your mind. So I was going to sleep with my girls." I told him.

"Stay with me." he whispered, slowly walking my way.

The brief moment he spent in the light, I saw a semi demonic face. Immediately I switched on the lamp nearest me.

_My mind must be playing a trick on me. _I thought.

"What the…" I trailed off. "…I thought-"

"Don't be afraid." he whispered as he reached for me.

"I know you told me that you're part demon…but I didn't think-well I don't know what I was thinking."

"Amadeus stopped by earlier. He dropped off a folder for you." he told me as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his arms. "You were in the room with your girls, we didn't want to disturb you."

_Oh_…

"He must've said something to bring out your demon side."

He nodded, "In the morning, I'll drive you and the girls back to Bon Temp."

I looked up, meeting his eyes, "What about you?"

Feeling somewhat anxious and guilty, I lowered my head.

_Don't beg the guy Bella._

"Do you want me?" he asked softly, his lips brushing against my forehead.

I nodded, "Yes…"

His hands wondered up my body, slowly cupping my face, "That's all I needed to hear."

I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to remember this moment in time. I wanted to tuck this memory away so that when I do look back, I will remember this minute exactly as it was.

_Happy._


	13. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, && enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>It was awkward trying to explain the new living situation to everyone.<p>

_Especially to those not of the supernatural community._

Its not like they would understand that after over three years no guy has lived with me, let alone been seen with me in a romantic sort of way. But now, I not only have one huge guy staying with me but I also have an eleven year old girl to ice that cake. Not to mention Cristiano _practically_ living here, leaving only once for a day within the two and a half weeks since we've been back. So yeah, that raised _a lot_ of questions and most didn't have answers to.

_That's the price you pay to live in a small town._

But Sookie, Alcide, Sam and Jason understood perfectly well. Alcide and Sam understood more than the others given the fact that they knew more about my personal life than the rest.

"So where have you been hiding him?" Sookie asked, nudging my arm as she winked at me. "He is really something."

I blushed as I looked down. "I wasn't hiding him."

"So is he…you know?"

"_Lizzy's father?"_

I laughed at that question. I mean it was farfetched to think that a dark haired guy fathered a blonde girl. But it also wasn't impossible especially if either of us were born blondes but our hair darkened as we aged.

I shook my head, "No. And…you should keep a wall up around Elena. She has _that _gift as well."

"Really?" I just nodded. "Is she _his_ daughter?"

And by _his_, she was referring to Cristiano, thinking she was only his.

But its understandable to assume such an idea. You could see that he had a real connection with her. It was sort of touching since Elena has never seen her_ real _father.

"No. He isn't the father of any of my girls. He's just my…" I didn't know what to call him. "…_friend_."

I really didn't know what to call him because he didn't define what it is that we have. The most that I could call us were friends on a lovers scale. But even that didn't fit right with me because I wanted to be much more than lovers and friends.

"_With benefits…?"_ Sookie thought.

"Well, he doesn't look at you like a friend. And vice versa with you." she told me, rubbing her growing belly. "And the way that you too acknowledge each other without looking, that isn't _friend_ chemistry either."

I glanced over at the guys across the yard.

Cristiano had his back towards us but its like he could feel my eyes on him. So he instinctively turned around. For a moment we locked gazes.

"See?" Sookie squealed.

I stood up, tearing my eyes away from his. "Its getting late. I need to get the girls ready for bed. But I will most definitely stop by on my day off. I think the kids have a lot to catch up on."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you quit already? Being a mom is a full time job." she groaned. "And its not an easy job either."

I smiled, "I would but unlike you, I'm not married. I'm a single mom with taxes and bills to think of."

"Well promise me one thing then." she said, standing to her feet.

"Depends." I said hesitantly.

"The next time you're pregnant, quit. Three kids will be a handful." she said. "Oh hell, one and a half is a handful."

I nodded, "Sure…like that'll ever happen."

_Not anytime soon either._

"I'm serious. You need to quit to focus on your kids. So promise me that at least."

It was easier said than done. I couldn't just quit. I mean I could since I had who knows how much in Nick's basement. But that would raise one too many questions from not only the patrons of Bon Temps but also the IRS and who knows who else. I just couldn't risk it.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips, "Alright Miss Sookie, I will quit if I was to get preggers again. But on one condition."

"Sure…"

"Alcide hires me as his personal assistant or something." I joked.

She smiled at me, "Okay. That's a promise you better stay true to."

_And hopefully that will be a promise I wont have to fulfill._

* * *

><p>I gave Carmichael the night off. So he decided to stay at Dominic's home.<p>

_Its not like anyone's staying there at the moment anyway._

Then as I was tucking the girls in for bed, I realized Halloween was only a few weeks away.

_Damn, I cant believe that I almost let that one slip._ I thought to myself. _Well, with everything going on…_

"Izzy, what are you going to be for Halloween this year? I think you're old enough to pick out your own costume, don't you think?"

Her face lit up, "I want to be a fairy princess and Cris will be my frog."

I frowned down at her, "Honey bunny, you cant force someone to be your frog prince. And besides, what will AJ be? Don't you think that he wants to be your frog prince?"

She shook her head, "He told Lena and me that he's going to be a dinosaur for Haoween."

I gasped dramatically, "Oh no! Not a dinosaur!"

She laughed at me, "Mommy, he's not a real dinosaur. Just a baby dinosaur."

I tucked her blonde strand behind her ear, "Oh okay, that's good." I said, releasing a dramatic sigh.

"Lena said that she has a real dinosaur. But she called him Draco."

_Dominic's fire breathing dragon?_

I raised a brow at her, "Did she now?" Elizabeth just smiled as she nodded up at me. "Well, did she show you this Draco?"

She shook her head vigorously, "She told us that we might get scared. Lena said when we old enough, she can show him to us. But it has to be our secret." she whispered. "So you can't tell no one."

I zipped my lips and threw away the invisible key. "Okay." I whispered just before I kissed her forehead, "Well…let me see about this frog prince of yours for now, then. I can promise you this though, you will be the most beautiful princess that ever walked the streets of Bon Temps."

Her smile widened. "Really?"

I nodded, "Of course. You're my daughter. But…" I bent my head closer to hers, "…I cant promise Cristiano will be your frog prince. I don't think they even have a costume for his size."

"Aw…"

"But I'll ask him for you."

She quickly kissed my cheek, "Thank you mommy." she said, hugging her bunny. "What is Lena going to be for Haoween?"

"I don't know. Let me ask her." I said, rising from her bed.

"Goodnight mommy."

I switched off her Tinkerbell table lamp, "Goodnight baby."

I walked out of her room, closing her door half way.

Then I headed to Elena's room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fully furnished just yet. But I promised her on my next day off, that we will go shopping for her room and that she could make it any way that she wants it.<p>

"Are you asleep yet?" I whispered as I peeked my head in.

"No." she whispered back.

I walked in and sat at the edge of her bed. "Since we're going shopping for your room in a few days, do you want to get a costume as well?"

She sat up, switching on her table lamp. "What do I need a costume for?"

"For Halloween silly."

She looked at me as if I was asking her would she like hot sauce on her cake instead of frosting.

"What is Halloween?"

I frowned, "Are you kidding? The aunts didn't celebrate any holidays with you?" I asked.

"No…was they suppose to?"

"So you don't know what Halloween is?" She shook her head. "What about Christmas?" Another shake. "Thanksgiving? New Years Eve? Easter?"

"The only time we celebrated anything was once a year on my birthday." she told me, leaning back against the wall. "And on full moons. But I do recall celebrating some kind of ritual twice a year and once in October. The one in October is scary though."

"I know what you mean. I found it scary too and refused to join in with Amy again." I sighed, "Well…we have a lot to catch up on then huh?"

"What are those, _holidays_?"

"Well Halloween, it's a give and take between a good thing and a bad thing. Some believe it's the day of the dead while others believe its Satan's day." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looked at me, "What do you believe?"

I shrugged, "I think that is a holiday candy companies and retail stores invented just so that they could sell their products."

She laughed as she pulled the covers to her chest, "Well that's silly." she said, smiling. "What do you do on Halloween?"

"You dress up, this one day out of the year. You can be anything that you want to be. And you go door to door to get candies."

"For free?"

I nodded. "Yup. But I don't think you'll get much candy in this here small town. I mean back in San Francisco…me and Amy would come home with pillow cases full of candy."

Her eyes widened, "Pillow cases?"

_At least she knew what candy was._

"Yup. And then there's Thanksgiving. It's the day that the pilgrims and Indians came together. But really, its just an excuse to gain ten pounds."

She laughed at my last statement. "You're very funny."

I smiled at her, "But Christmas is my favorite. Its always been my favorite holiday. That was the day that Jesus was born."

"Oh, I heard about him. The aunts talked about him sometimes and God."

I nodded, "Thank goodness they did something right." I snickered softly. "Christmas is a family holiday. Although majority of my life I was raised by my dad. Amy and her family always made it special. We would sit around this huge Christmas tree and exchange gifts."

"So you don't only get gifts on your birthday but Christmas as well?"

I shrugged, "Elena, Christmas isn't only about the gifts. Its about spending time with those that you love and care for. The gifts and feast is only a bonus. But the days leading up to Christmas morning, now those are special as well." I told her, laying out next to her as I glared up at the ceiling. "As a family, we would go and pick out a Christmas tree. And boy do they smell so good!" I sighed. "Then we would bring it home and decorate it together. My dad would let me put the angel at the top of the tree every year. He told me that angel was my mother watching down on me."

"Where is your mom?" she asked. "And dad?"

I bit my lip, "My mom, your grandmother, she passed away when I was born. And your grandfather still lives in San Francisco." I sat up, brushing away the feelings that was about to erupt. "Well, I should let you get some rest for school tomorrow." I told her, standing to my feet. "For now, think about what you want to be for Halloween."

"Okay…"

I walked over to the door, "Goodnight Elena."

She switched off her lamp. "Goodnight mom."

_Mom?_ I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me. _I love the sound of that._

* * *

><p>I found Cristiano washing the dishes.<p>

_Wow…_I thought as I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. _I think I can get use to this._

"Thank you." I whispered as I laid my head against his back, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are the girls asleep?" he asked as he continued to wash the dishes.

I nodded. "On their way to dreamland."

I noticed the food was still out, so I decided to cover the leftovers and put it away in the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>After everything was put away and the kitchen was cleaned, we stood there in the kitchen, watching each other. Neither of us really knowing what to say.<p>

So I decided to go first.

"This is kind of awkward. I mean for you, I'm sure. Coming here with me." I said, jumping onto the counter. "But what are we doing?" I asked. "I don't want this to be weird between us. But I have to know, not only for me but for my girls sake. I mean if this is nothing more than just sex, I can handle that. But I don't think it's a good thing for you to be around my girls. You know?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the kitchen sink. "What do you want this to be?" he asked.

I tucked my left leg under my right thigh, "That's not something for me to decide. I have no right to ask you for anything."

He groaned as he walked over to me, hands still in his pocket. "But that's something that I want to hear."

I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "You're killing me, you know that?"

He cracked a smile as he placed his hands on both sides of me. "Do you love me? Do you want to be with me or not? Do you want us to be more than just friends? Or do you want us to remain friends? What do _you _want Bella?"

_What do _I_ want?_

"I want you." I whispered, dropping my left leg back down.

I knew what I wanted. That was everything that he has asked and more. I wanted him, to be with him, to maybe one day even be married to him. But that was asking too much from him.

There's a fifty fifty chance that I could get my heart broken. The question was…

_Do I really want to wear my heart on my sleeve? _

"And when you get sick of me?" he asked, his hands inching their way up my thighs. "Then what?"

"You don't get it do you?" I bit my lip, "You'll always be apart of me whether I want to admit that or not. I can feel you, always have." I admitted. "From the moment you walked through the doors, the first day that we met, I could feel you standing behind me. I knew you and yet I didn't know you. And when-"

He didn't let me finish my sentence before pulling me to him, lips pressing to mine. One hand gripped the back of my head, while the other found its way around my waist.

For a moment, he pulled away, "I'm sorry." he told me, kissing my neck. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you." he told me, lips making a trail down my neck to my shoulder. "If I could take back what I did to you, I would." he told me, laying one kiss over the scar that was now covered with a tattoo. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

I smiled down at him, "How would you like to be a frog prince for Halloween?"

He straightened up, "A what?" he asked, surprised by the question.

I grinned, "Not my frog prince, Izzy's."

He chuckled. "Don't you think that I'm too old to be her frog prince?"

I nodded, "Yeah…but she doesn't know that."

He looked at me, "What are you going to be?"

"Don't worry about me."

"If I agree to be Izzy's frog prince…will you forgive me?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back between my legs.

"Where's your whip?" I asked, grinning.

He furrowed his brows as he shook his head. "I burned it."

I frowned, pouting my lips, "Damn…I could think of a few things I could do with that."

_But he burned it. _I told myself. _Like in my dream years ago._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning still feeling iffy as I played back what Cristiano had said last night. But it wasn't just what he said, but <em>how<em> he said it.

_He furrowed his brows as he shook his head. "I burned it."_

Could it be possible that the lucid dream that I had while attempting to contact the gypsies with Amy that one night in the backyard of Nick's home wasn't _just _a dream? What if he actually was there with me that night?

_Did he even know that he was there?_

"You're going to make Elena late for her first day."

I jumped out of bed, "Oh crap!"

He chuckled, "You want me to take her? Its not that big of a deal."

I shook my head as I stripped down to my undies and fumbled through my dresser for my uniform.

"No, I can take her. I want to take her."

It took me ten minutes to get dressed and then another ten to get Elizabeth dressed before driving Elena to school.

"Sookie said that she'll pick you up after school okay?"

Elena got out, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I hesitated, "Are you sure you're up for school here? It was hard for me growing up."

She nodded, "I know how to block everyone out when I want to."

"Well…I guess you have things under control then huh?" she nodded, closing the passenger door. "Have fun then. I'll see you when I get home."

"I will." she told me, waving as she walked into the school. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Wow, rough night last night?" Sookie asked, nodding to the faded bruises on my wrists.<p>

I grunted, "No. That wasn't from last night." I corrected.

She grinned at me as I opened the door for Elizabeth who just learned how to unbuckle herself.

_Great…_

"So, you like it kinky huh?" she giggled softly, "Good morning Lizzy."

She climbed out and gave Sookie a hug, "Good morning."

"Bye baby." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Bye mommy." she yelled as she ran to the porch where AJ was waiting.

I smiled, closing the back door, "Oh Sook, don't confuse passion with kinky."

"Details!"

Alcide groaned, "Please, save it for after I leave." he told us as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back for lunch." Then he turned to me, giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. Glancing at my bruised wrists and thighs he growled, "That better be from foreplay or I will kick his ass."

I playfully shoved him, "Trust me, its not what you think."

Sookie giggled as she rubbed her belly, "Don't mind the brute…he tends to be overprotective." she said, turning to me. "I know he's not like that…I know these sort of things."

Alcide nodded, getting into his truck, "Just tell me when Bella…just tell me when." he chuckled as he waved to us, pulling out of the driveway.

"He's kidding right?"

Sookie shrugged, "Hell should I know. He may be my husband Isabelle, but I'm not a psychic. You are." she sighed. "You want coffee? There's still some left."

I shook my head, "No, I have to go. I need to get a few things done before heading off to work."

"Alright. Well you be careful."

I nodded, getting into my car. "I will."

* * *

><p>"How am I suppose to cover up these bruises? I wear a shirt and shorts to work. The heat alone will melt off the makeup." I whined.<p>

"I guess we need to be more gentle next time then huh?" he asked with a smirk.

I bit my lip, "I get off around eight. Meet me there?"

"What about the girls?"

I smiled, "The girls will be at Sookie's with Carmichael watching over them. I'm not worried anymore."

_And with him by my side, it gives me an even bigger boost of confidence._

"What am I suppose to do until you get off of work?" he asked me.

"Count down the hours until you see me again."

* * *

><p>While on my break, I decided to venture out back of Merlotte's. And what I found shocked me.<p>

_I'm starting to think that it wasn't a dream._

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to quit that place already?"<p>

I shook my head, "I cant just quit. And besides, how am I suppose to explain my income to the IRS without getting penalized?" I told him as I lead him through the woods.

"Me…"

I paused, "You what? I don't want your money."

"I'll pay your bills."

I laughed as I continued through the woods. "Lets say I do quit and I let you pay my bills." I paused, glancing behind me. "What are we suppose to do with ourselves?"

Finally, we emerged from the woods. I began walking out onto the pier, leaving him behind.

"I've seen this place before." he said suddenly.

I turned toward him and began undressing. "You did? Where?"

He watched me, "A dream…with you."

I grinned, "It wasn't just a dream, was it?" I asked, using my finger to call him.

_It really was real._

He chuckled, "And let me guess…" he began as he lift his shirt over his head as he slowly approached me. "…I'm sexier than you ever imagined?"

_I knew it._

I nodded, kissing the tip of his nose before doing a cannon ball into the lake.

When I broke surface, Cristiano was already naked, swimming up next to me.

"So when you told me that we would have to finish this another time, you was referring to now?" he asked, gathering me in his arms. "And by the way…" he kissed my neck, "…that still is the sexiest bomb I've ever seen."

I broke out of his embrace and swam over to the ladder, "Come here."

Within seconds, he joined me, becoming one with me as I gripped the ladder.

But unlike my dream, this time it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt amazing.

He grunted as he thrust upwards. "Get back up there." he demanded as he pulled out.

Of course, I complied. Turning around, I climbed up the ladder and waited at the top with legs spread just for him.

"You asked me earlier what we're suppose to do with ourselves if you had quit your job and stayed home with me and the girls."

I nodded, watching him hover over me. "Yeah…"

_I want to fuck not talk damn it._

He sighed, "We can get married and you can have all of my babies."

Caught off guard, I slapped his arm. "Don't you dare say shit like that to me."

He grabbed the hand that hit him and pinned it above my head.

"I mean it Bella."

_Uh oh…_

"Oh hell no…don't tell me that was your way of proposing to me." I scoffed, "Because if that was, you can best find yourself a new girl right now."

He chuckled, looking down at me before thrusting inside of me. "I'm not proposing. I just want to know what you think of the idea of being with me…having my kids…" he whispered as he began to stroke my insides.

I bit my lip, "Right now, just fuck me. Then lets try this relationship stuff out. And maybe…I'll have your kid and then marry your sexy ass." I told him as I gripped his butt cheeks.

He bent his head down and flicked my nipple with his tongue. "Don't you mean marry me first?"

I shook my head, "No. It seems like you want me to get pregnant since you didn't bring a condom this time." I joked.

He froze, "I didn't know this was going to happen." he said, as he was about to pull out.

I wrapped my legs around him and forced him back inside, "I know you're not going to start this and not finish." I said. "Besides, I'm on birth control. Don't worry…"

_Hey, I had to put a lock on my womb with an IUD. With my damn luck, I could probably get pregnant in my dreams too._

I rolled onto him, bending my head down to the end of his abs and licked my way up the center before nibbling at his chest.

He growled in response.

_Oh yeah…he wants this._

I raised myself to slip him deep inside and began riding him.

"You want this? You got it." I moaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystery's POV:<strong>_

When I was told that Cristiano was in New York, I didn't expect to hear that he was with _her_. But to see them, as one in the open for everyone to see? That pissed me off more than anything.

"_We can get married and you can have all of my babies."_

I was pissed not just at her, but at the both of them.

_Fuck her!_

I flew through the woods for a while, not really knowing where I was going. That is until I stumbled across someone that just might be of use to me.

"-picking us up?"

The blonde haired woman smiled down at Elena, "She should be here soon. Don't you worry one bit."

"Okay…" Elena replied, sitting at the top of the porch.

I waited until the woman retreated into the house before calling out to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Elena from a distance.

She stood up and slowly walked towards me, "I'm waiting for my mom."

Surprised, I took a step back, "Isabelle is _your_ mother?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?"

"I don't know…" she hesitated.

I smiled, "You know me. It will be our little secret. You can trust me."

_You can trust me…_


	14. Who Knew

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :))  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!) && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>As we made our way to my car, I noticed something on the windshield.<p>

Cristiano kissed my cheek, "I'll meet you back at the house."

I nodded. "Okay." I said, grabbing the sheet of paper from the windshield.

Cristiano got in his SUV and began driving away when I unlocked my car and got in myself.

I was tempted to see what it was but I also had the urge to get my girls.

_What the hell right?_

My hands trembled as I opened the note.

"_I told you to be careful. You didn't listen. Now ask him why is he with you and not with his fiancé._

_-Anonymous."_

For a moment, I couldn't breathe. I was literally frozen with this note still in my hands.

I didn't know who to believe; this note from someone who clearly had it out for me or Cristiano; the guy who minutes before basically asked me to spend the rest of his life with.

I crumpled the paper within my palms and drove straight to Sookie's.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk. I really need to get home."<p>

Sookie nodded, "Sure, let me get the girls."

Minutes later, Elena and Elizabeth appeared with Carmichael not far behind.

"I'll follow you home." he said.

I shook my head, "No, its okay. You don't need to. Not tonight."

He frowned at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "We'll be fine."

_Or at least I hope we'll be fine._

* * *

><p>"Elena, why don't you shower first okay?" I suggested the moment we walked into the house.<p>

Elizabeth ran straight into Cristiano's arms, "I missed you! Did mommy tell you about my frog prince?"

I cleared my throat, "Izzy, not right now okay?" I sighed. "Why don't you be a big girl for mommy and get your clothes ready to shower okay? I'll meet you there in a little bit."

Cristiano placed her back on her feet and she slowly walked down the hall to her room.

I crossed my arms over my breasts as I watched Cristiano.

"Is there something that I should know?" I asked him, trying my best to keep a leveled voice.

I figured if he had something to say, he has the floor. Its better that he confessed this accusation on his own rather than being forced.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop playing games. I already know." I said, trying not to yell. For half a moment he stared at me with a confused expression. Finally I threw the crumpled note at him, "You're engaged?" I whispered a yell. "When the fuck were you planning on telling me? Before or _after_ you proposed to me? Or were you even going to say anything?"

His eyes widened as he stepped forward, crushing the balled note. "Bella-"

That's when I knew it was true. That shocking look that he had on his face was all the confirmation that I needed.

_Fooled…again!_

"How can you do this to me?" I shouted, unable to control my voice any longer. "But not just to me, my daughters too!"

"Its not like that!" he grabbed my arms.

I pushed him off of me, "Then please, tell me what is it like because I don't understand how you can stand here and tell me all these things that you know I want to hear…To hold_ my_ baby, gaining her trust…To sleep in _my_ bed even!" I bellowed, taking another set of steps back. "And the whole time, you have someone _waiting_ back in Alcaeus for you?" I said, voice going cold.

"Isabelle! I don't love her! I never loved her!" he closed the gap between us, gathering me in his arms. "I love-"

I broke free from him and punched his nose, "Get out! I want you out!"

He groaned as he stumbled backward, covering his nose.

"No! Don't leave!" Izzy screamed as she ran in, holding onto his leg. "Mommy doesn't mean what she says! Please, stay!"

Watching my daughter, my baby, hold onto a man that I brought into her life made me realize what a terrible mistake that I've made from the very beginning. Who I introduce to her and allow her to create a relationship with will have an impact on her life. And this is a prime example of what I should've never done from the start.

"Izzy…I'm sorry." he whispered to her as he picked her up. "I have to go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "No you don't…you can stay with me."

Tears now falling from my eyes, I grabbed her from him. I couldn't even watch her fight me as she tried to hold onto him.

_She's going to hate me…_

"Elizabeth Rose! You stop this nonsense now and go to your room!" I yelled at her the moment I placed her back onto her own feet and watch as she ran back to Cristiano. "Elizabeth Rose, now!"

She slowly looked up at me with tears staining her small, round face as she pouted her lips. Without another word, she ran down the hall.

_I've never yelled at her before. Never have I raised my voice to my baby girl…until now. _I told myself. _And its all because of him_…__

"Bella, I'm sorry." he whispered before taking that same hallway to my room.

I collapsed on the sofa as I watched Elizabeth laying on the floor with her head peeking out of her bedroom door. She cried so hard like I've never seen her cry before.

_And it hurts so bad._

A mother never wants to see their child cry, to hurt. We practically live to see them happy and to do anything possible to keep it that way. But then to know that the root of her pain was caused because of me…that hurt me more than anything, more than heartbreak itself.

_I'm a bad mother._

I don't know what I was thinking at the time.

_Or if I was even thinking._

But I'm sure as hell didn't expect that Elizabeth would take such a liking to a man that she barely knew. Never in a million years would I have imagined seeing her cry the way she is because she wants him to stay.

_She's just a baby. _I thought. _And __now its over._

One thing that I'm sure of; I really didn't expect to fall in love with Cristiano. I was barely getting over that whole Eric situation. Hell, I was starting to get use to the idea of dating Mr. Gorgeous, even if it was only a fantasy.

_This isn't what I wanted, this isn't how things was suppose to be._

Never did I ever imagine that I would see the day where Cristiano_…_my friend; the man who helped me (a total stranger) when no one else would, the man who had saved my life_ several_ times, even from myself and at one point, from Eric (_damn charity auction_), the man who was simply there for me when I needed him the most, even in dreams_…_

_But never did I imagine that he would turn out to be just another guy._

* * *

><p>When Cristiano emerged from my room carrying his duffle bag, Elizabeth got up and ran to him.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! I will listen to mommy! You don't have to be my frog prince!" she cried as she held onto his duffle bag. "Please don't leave…please-"

He stopped, head low, turning around. He got down on his one knee and gathered her in his arms as he whispered in her ear.

"_I'll miss you all more than you could imagine."_

I stood up, "Izzy…go back to your room." I demanded.

She looked pass his head with tear filled eyes at me. For a moment, she didn't take her eyes off of me or even blink. Then as Cristiano stood, she slowly turned around and walked back to her room, closing her door.

"She'll-"

"Get out of our lives. You've done enough damage to my family." I whispered, walking to the foyer. "Lock the door on your way out." I told him before retreating to my own room.

* * *

><p>I cried hard and long until I couldn't cry anymore. And then after crying myself to sleep, I woke again hours later to cry some more.<p>

I took his word and believed in everything that he had said to me. I opened my heart up to him more than I've ever done with anyone in a really long time. Damn it, I opened up my home to him. I let him into not just my life, but my kids lives as well.

_I fell hard and fast only to crash heart first_…_again._

Who knew just hours before we were as one…talking about marriage and even children.

_Oh fuck me…_

Now here I am, heartbroken at the fact that the whole time he was with me, he promised forever to another. He probably got down on one knee and promised her the world. He most likely told her that he loved _her _and he wanted _her_ to have his kids too.

_Who the fuck does that?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cristiano's POV:<strong>_

Isabelle hated me now. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me. Not after hiding my engagement from her.

_Its not like I planned all of this._

When I brought the girls with me to New York, I wasn't planning on seducing her. I only wanted to surprise her.

_That's all._

I knew I had a fiancé waiting for me back in Alcaeus. I wasn't about to screw up this time. That was never my intentions.

But when Isabelle came to me that night the way that she did.

_How could I resist?_

She had literally threw herself at me. And then given our history, I couldn't help myself.

_That's still no fucking excuse._

I had no one else to blame but myself. I was going to break it off with my fiancé the moment that I got a chance. But as luck had it, I was too damn fucking late.

With Isabelle, its more than just sex. I _love _her. I always loved her. From the moment we met, I wanted to be with her.

_But its never the right time with us._

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped foot into Blue Haven, I knew something was different. I could feel the wrath just waiting for me, lurking around the corner.<p>

_I wonder who informed Bella about my engagement. _I thought to myself as I walked into the lounge. _There was only a handful here at Blue Haven who knew of my engagement so someone had to had spilled the beans. The question was who and why._

When I proposed to her, it wasn't because I loved her. It was because I needed some stability in my life. I thought that if I could marry again, maybe I would be okay, maybe it would give me the strength to finally move on.

_But that also meant forgetting _them_. And that is something that scares me the most._

Everyone turned my way and with surprise, most stood up.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Chad cheered with a beer in one hand and Tammy in the other.

"Well…I thought you were never coming back." Amadeus stated. "Please, join us. Jo just returned from her trip."

I nodded. "Did you tell _her_?" I asked him with accusing eyes.

"No…I didn't. I figured you could tell her yourself. That is your business."

I shook my head, "No, did you tell Bella?"

Everyone in the room froze.

Ronnie rose first, "Listen…no one said anything to anyone. That day, we all left, that was the last time we seen Isabelle."

Brad stood up, walking over to me. But before he could say anything, I went first.

"Was it you? Did you tell Amy?" I hissed.

He put his hands up in defense as he created space between us, "Hey, before you bite my head of, remember you're my best friend." he growled. "And I didn't say a thing. Amy doesn't know shit. You know me, I ain't one to air out your dirty laundry."

As much as I wanted to believe Brad, I couldn't help but feel as if someone in this room was lying.

But the fact of the matter was, no one had anything to benefit from opening their mouths.

"So she found out?" Amadeus asked. I just nodded. "Maybe you should rest." he suggested. "Sleep on it."

I shook my head, turning on my heel as I walked out.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>When I emerged from my bathroom, Jo was sitting on my bed, waiting.<p>

"I didn't want to believe that you were back. I mean I was told that you went on a mission or something and should return shortly. But I didn't think they meant hours after me." she said to me with a smile.

I've known Joanne all of my life. She was never one for pink or _makeup_. But in the past two years, she changed drastically. She was no longer a tomboy.

_She enhanced and embraced her inner woman, a few years shy than most, but she found who she wanted to be._

Joey had gotten breast implants, grew out her hair, and learned how to apply her makeup. She now walked around with dark, wavy hair and much more figure hugging clothing. From behind, I've mistaken her for Tammy quite a few times when, at one point, she decided to try blonde.

"How was your trip?" I asked, drying my hair with a towel.

She stood up, slowly walking around the bed to me. She lift her head, flashing me her pearly whites as she ran her finger down my bare chest.

"Is that the way you greet me after all this time?"

_Fuck._

I stepped back, "We have to talk…"

She collapsed on the side of the bed and grabbed the band of my jeans, pulling me to her.

"We can talk later." she said with a grin as she began unbuttoning my jeans. "I missed you…" she whispered before running her tongue up my stomach.

The way that she did it only brought back memories of Isabelle and the pier. Instinctively, I jumped back, re-buttoning my jeans.

"I cant marry you." I blurted. "I'm sorry."

Her lip twitched, "You don't mean that."

I kneeled before her, placing the wet towel on the floor. "Joey, I know that this was sudden and completely out of context…but I'm not going to lead you down a dead end. You deserve so much more than that."

"Is there someone else?" she asked, lowering her gaze to the floor. "Are you in love with another woman?"

I really didn't know what I wanted. I thought I did. Days ago, I swore I knew exactly what I wanted. But being face to face with reality proved to me that I've been only fooling myself all this time.

Not too long ago I lost my wife for the second time. Years before, I lost our daughter…my _Angel_.

_But they're gone. And they're never coming back._ I told myself. _You cant change the past, maybe you should try living for the future._

But if I could go back and change the past…I would. I would give anything to have Omi in my arms again. To hold her. To hear her beautiful voice. To see her smile. To bathe in her scent. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She is the love of my life. She is the one that I waited for all along.

_I would die another day just to touch her…be near her…be one with_ _her._

And my little Angel. She was only two when she was taken from me. I didn't have much time with her. I never got the chance to really know her.

_Twenty four months is never enough._

And as I contemplate about all the things that I missed out on, it brought me right back to the root of my pain. Watching Isabelle's daughters live their lives, it made it harder to forget mine.

_But I don't want to forget Angel…or her mother…ever._

Elizabeth's beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes…she reminded me of Angel. The way that she smiled and laughed. The way that she whispered secrets into my ear. The way that she held onto her bunny as if it was apart of her.

_That could've been Angel._

I often wondered if that is what my baby girl would be like. I wondered if that was how she would sound like. And then to see Elizabeth break down and cry as I left that fateful night…

_Would my baby girl…my Angel…would she have done the same?_

I now realized that things happens for a reason. Deep inside, I wanted to be with Isabelle and play daddy to her kids. But the other thing that kept me rooted…_Elizabeth_.

Its as if by being there, watching her grow into the child Angel would've become, Angel would continue living on in my heart through the eyes of Elizabeth.

_How fucked up does one get?  
><em>

"I don't love you." I told her plainly. "I don't think I can love anyone."

She stood up so fast, eyes piercing mines. "You're telling me that after over a year together, you're dumping me?"

"Why do you want to marry someone who cant love you back? I tried to love you! I did. But I just cant."

She scoffed, "Bullshit! You wont let yourself love me! I'm not Omi right? Is that it?"

I shook my head, "No-"

She ripped the engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at my chest. "Like hell will I let you embarrass me…" she said, slamming the door behind her seconds later.

_In less than forty eight hours, I've managed to make a mess of my life and break not just one woman's heart…but two in the process. All the while hurting the feelings of a small, innocent child all because of my selfish ways._

I collapsed on my bed, "Fuck my life!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for as long as I could.

_Fuck…my…life._


	15. Gone

**A/N: I'm trying to decide how I should end this story and which chapter I will use to conclude. Until then...  
><strong>

**Read, review, && enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The next few days following after, Elizabeth wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. It came to the point where she even refused to let me help her get ready. So Elena offered to help me with her before waiting out front for the school bus.<p>

Since Elizabeth didn't need me, I decided to wait outside with Elena while Carmichael remained inside to keep an eye on her.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"About what?"

"About Cristiano leaving."

She sighed, "I didn't think that it would hurt as much as it does."

I nodded, "You do understand that there are things that I cant control and this was one of them right?"

"The aunts told me that our lives are based on the choices we make. One little change could create a new future. So instead of going right like you should've, you decided to go left. And that lead you here. But what if you went right?" she paused, looking up at me. "Do you still think that you would still be standing here talking to me about this?"

Confused at how an eleven year old could be so damn smart, I sort of just gaped at her. Well that and I didn't know how to respond because what she was saying had truth to it.

"You think I made a mistake don't you?" I whispered.

Sometimes, I forget that I'm talking to a child, _my_ child. She is so bright, clearly beyond her years. It amazes me how much she's grown in such a short amount of time.

_For me, at least._

She shook her head, "I think that whatever made him run away to Alcaeus the first time could've been prevented. And that's the only reason why I was there. The aunts didn't tell me, they just thought it."

"So if I didn't leave him that night…you would still be with the aunts?" she nodded. "Just because you have a vision, that doesn't mean you have to make that happen." I told her. "You write your own future. You can change it at anytime. Its your choice, it always is."

She smiled up at me, "I know."

"_But I always wanted to know what you were like."_

From the corner of my eye I saw the school bus approaching.

"I promise that from now on, I wont introduce you girls to anyone unless I know that it's a sure thing."

Elena hugged me, "You may not know your future…but I know mine. And what I see in it is still a happy ending for all of us."

_A happy ending?_

Some how I found that too good to be true.

* * *

><p>Carmichael offered to drive Elizabeth to Sookie's since she refused to get in my car <em>again<em>. It was actually a relief on my end too. I had enough to deal with. I really didn't feel like unleashing my problems on anyone. I doubt that I could even begin to explain because every time I tried or even thought of him, I want to burst into tears. Eventually, it starts flowing uncontrollably and I would need a few minutes to gather myself.

_If only I could just crawl in a hole and hide…_

At least then, I would have all the time in the world to drain my body and soul from the effects of what love has done to me.

"Please, keep my girls safe." I told him before he drove off.

_I don't think I can handle anymore pain right now._

* * *

><p>The evening shift went by pretty smooth. Nothing out of the normal. And thankfully, no more notes.<p>

But I knew I wasn't out of the woods just yet. It took great strength for me not to stand in the middle of the parking lot screaming for my stalker killer to come out and fight me.

_Believe me, I've thought about it ten times today during both breaks._

"Isabelle…" Arlene called out to me from behind the bar. "…you need to take this."

"_This cant be happening in this small town. Things like this don't happen here."_

I felt my heart stop as I ran behind the bar, snatching the receiver from her shaking hand.

"This is Isabelle."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! She was-" Sookie cried. "She was-"

"Bella?" Alcide whispered after a short pause.

I could hear Sookie hysterical in the background.

_Uh oh._

I clenched my fist against my chest. "What happened?"

"Izzy is gone. She-"

I dropped the phone, frozen in place. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I could barely think.

_No…_

I turned around slowly and everything started to spin. I felt dizzy and out of control. I couldn't breathe. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle…" I heard a faint whisper. "Isabelle…can you hear me?"<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as my eyes tried to become accustomed to the bright light shinning above me.

"Izzy…?" I choked out.

Then it hit me.

_"Izzy is gone."_ Alcide's voice echoed within my mind.

I sat up a little too fast because I ended up knocking heads with Alcide.

"Relax." he growled as he pinned me back down. "You cant be of any use if you're like this."

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" I cried, realizing I was laying on the bed of his truck under the lamp post.

"Someone came for her. I think its the same person who's been…" he trailed off.

I rolled onto my side, "He wouldn't harm her right? She's just a baby."

"Bella, focus…" he demanded.

I slowly sat up, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Carmichael is out searching the woods with Jason. Even Sam and Jessica is out there looking for her. We will find her. But I need you."

I clenched my teeth, "I will kill whoever has taken my baby. If they harmed even one hair on her head, I will skin them alive."

_And that was a promise._

Then it hit me, my other daughter.

_Elena._

But before I asked, Alcide quickly added. "Sookie is at home with Bill and the kids. They should be safe until we return."

"Well why are we here wasting time? Lets find my baby girl then." I told him.

* * *

><p>Alcide found a trail that lead to the back of Sam's bar…across of the pier where Cristiano and I had made love.<p>

_Oh shit…was he watching us the whole time?_

The trail eventually lead to their house where Lizzy was taken just hours before.

"He's been watching me…waiting until I was vulnerable!" I screamed.

"Bella…not now." Alcide told me, grabbing my hand. "I picked up another trail…come on."

* * *

><p>The trail that he picked up on lead us all to the same place. And when I say us all, I mean everyone who was out searching for Elizabeth.<p>

_The graveyard?_

"The scent vanishes here…" Jason whispered.

"The scent is strongest here." Alcide added. "Like as if this is where it starts and ends."

Carmichael cleared his throat, "It's a portal."

"To where?" we all asked him.

"I don't know." he replied. "But its obviously a portal. Whoever took Elizabeth is hiding her somewhere else."

"Like another world? Another realm?" I asked.

"Wait, does that even exist?" Jessica asked, confused.

"How many other realms could there be?" I asked Carmichael. "Could this be a portal to Sarpedon?"

"What's Sarpedon?" Jason and Jessica asked simultaneously.

"That's where he's from." Alcide informed them.

"Portals can be easily created if given the knowledge and power to do so." he replied. "But we wont know for sure until the portal opens again."

_"If the portal opens again." _he thought.

The only portals I've been through was the ones that lead straight to Alcaeus. And that was usually in discreet areas. Nothing this out in the open.

_But it's a graveyard._

"And when will it open? Do you know?" Alcide asked.

"Wait…so you're telling me that there's more to this world than just earth? Like is there portals in outer space?" Jason asked, scratching his head.

"I really don't know." Carmichael said softly. "I'm not sure if it's a forced portal either."

"Forced portal?"

He began circling the area, "If this person knew how to force a portal open, then that's how they managed to escape so quickly without waiting for the sun and moon to align." he said. "But hopefully this was just a regular portal and the person who took Elizabeth had knowledge about forced portals." he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "That would explain a portal being here, of all places."

I nodded. "Well…we wont know nothing until sunrise then." I told them. "I want you to go back and watch Elena. Don't take your eyes off of her. Not for one second. I don't know if this guy has portals hidden all over Bon Temps and I don't want to find out." I ordered Carmichael.

"What about you?" he asked. "I could help-"

I shook my head, "No. Keeping her safe is your number one priority. I would rather her be alive than me."

"Well then I'm staying here with you." Jason said, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

I looked around at everyone. I knew I couldn't keep them all here. There was a fifty fifty chance that the portal might not even open.

_And Jessica wouldn't be much use if she was ashes._

"No…all of you just go back. I'll stay here, keep a look out for the portal-"

"And then what? What if this guy isn't working alone?" Alcide asked.

"Isabelle, you cant stay here by yourself." Sam said to me.

"And you have a business to run."

"Merlotte's will do just fine without me." Sam groaned.

Ignoring him, I continued as I turned to Jessica, "You cant be here when the sun rises." Then I turned to Jason, "You have a job and so do you Alcide, as well as a family." I said, now turning to Alcide.

Jason and Alcide looked at me.

_Aw crap._

"That's not going to work on either of us."

"One of us is staying. If not…then both of us are staying. Either way…you wont be doing this alone." Alcide told me.

Jason stepped forward, "I'll take first shift. In the morning…you can take over." he told Alcide as he kept his eyes on me.

I groaned, "You both stubborn asses."

Jessica smiled as she hugged me, "Don't worry…this is what you need. And you will get her back. I can feel it in my bones."

_I will get her back. Even if I have to burn every bridge in order to get there._

* * *

><p>"This is your daughter Isabelle. You shouldn't risk getting her back on your own. Its too dangerous." Jason told me as he paced back and forth between where the portal would be and the tree that I was leaning against.<p>

"Oh come on Jason…I know that. But its not like I'm expecting everyone to lay their life on the line for me. Alcide has a family to think of. Do you realize how much that would kill me if anything was to happen to him? To you even?" I sighed, "To anyone?"

Jason suddenly stopped pacing and slowly walked over, kneeling before me.

"You ever thought that we feel the same of you and Izzy?" he asked. "I think of Izzy as my own daughter. Everyone in Bon Temps thinks it and well…I'm starting to think it too." he told me, grabbing my hands.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I mean both he and I knew he wasn't the father. Sex was the key issue, which we never had any of it. So that would make it impossible.

"That's sweet. But that doesn't make it any less difficult."

Jason sat in the space next to me. "You're my friend Isabelle. And I don't have many female friends."

I snorted out a laugh, "Yeah…no kidding."

He nudged me gently, "What? You don't think that I can be _just friends _with a female?"

I glanced to the side, "Oh come on. You're hot. You know that. And all the women you come across know that. Trust me when I say this…they don't just want to be friends." I smiled at him as I shook my head. "Being just friends would mean passing up the opportunity to screw you. And no woman in their right mind would do such a thing."

For a moment, we just sat there in silence. Not an awkward silence. Just in our own heads kind of silence.

Then he turned to me, "Wait…are you flirting with me?"

Now it was my turn to nudge him, "Um no. Now would be the worse time to be flirting…like ever." I told him. "Not with my daughter missing and that whole Cris thing the other night." I sighed, feeling tears swelling up. "I just want her back…in my arms…where its safe. I don't care about everything else." I paused. "Hell, I would give up 'everything else' just to know she's safe."

_And I promise I wont ever let her go. I will even quit my job just to make sure my girls are safe…I promise. _I silently prayed.

Jason put his arm around me, "Don't worry Isabelle…we will." Suddenly, Jason tensed up. "Someone's here." he whispered, slowly standing to his feet.

"Jason…don't." I whispered.

He shook his head as he lift his shirt over his head. "I can smell him." he said as he began taking off his shoes with his foot and unbuttoning his jeans.

I stood up quickly, using my mind to detect any brainwaves. But all I found was an unknown brain and it was a blank, a void…aka vampire brain.

"Jason no!" I screamed as I reached for him.

But he shifted into a half panther before I could even touch him and ran straight into the woods.

Of course I wasn't going to let him go after the vampire alone so I ran after him.

_I'm beginning to hate vampires._

* * *

><p>By the time I caught up with Jason, he already shifted back into a human and was now having an argument with <em>him…<em>naked.

"-here? Don't you think you're a little far from home?"

Eric stood there, watching me. "I came because of her."

Jason looked at me, "You called him?"

I shook my head, "No." I said, confused.

I didn't call him. The last time I saw him was when he popped up on my doorstep and I slammed the door in his face. Since then, we haven't seen each other.

_Until now, of course._

"Isabelle, you know what I'm talking about." he said, clearly annoyed.

I gaped at him, surprised that after all these years, we still somehow had a bond.

_No way._

"You're kidding me."

"It lead me right here." he stated, pointing behind me and Jason.

"Well you're too late. Izzy was taken through the portal." Jason informed him.

"Someone took your daughter?" Eric asked me as he slowly approached. "Why would anyone want to harm her?"

Before I could answer, Jason blurted, "For several weeks Isabelle has been getting these notes. Its like warnings or something. And on Izzy's birthday there was a picture of Isabelle with a big red X on her face."

_Geez, thanks Jason. _

"Someone has put a hit on you?" he groaned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah…I'm not the type to go running to my exes every time something goes wrong in my life or things don't go my way."

"Exes?"

"So instead you-" Eric began.

"So instead I took the problem into my own hands. I hired a Sarpedon Warrior to watch over my-"

He growled, "And that's worked out so far?" pointing out the obvious.

_And yet she was still kidnapped._

Jason stepped forward, "Hey, it wasn't anyone's fault. Elena had fallen into a pretty deep hole in my sister's yard that no one knew was there until that happened." he said. "Carmichael had to help get her out. But no one knew this was a trick to lure him away from Izzy. Sookie and Carmichael was more worried about Elena because she might've broken something. Neither of them thought anything of it at the time so don't go pointing the blame."

Eric just stared at him with a blank stare. If he was human, I'm sure he would roll his eyes or something.

"Wait…someone dug a hole in Sookie's yard?" I asked, confused, trying to process what he was saying. "This bastard could've killed Elena! What if she fell the wrong way and broke her neck?" I exclaimed.

Jason nodded, "But I don't think this hole was dug. It looked like someone blew it up or something." he said, pausing for a moment to think. "Or maybe a meteor fell?" he offered. "I don't know how no one in town noticed it. I'm sure it would've caused a loud bang or something…" he trailed off.

"Morning better hurry the fuck up…" I growled.

I felt my anger rising with every breath that I took. Now it was even more personal. I was determined to kill this son of a bitch on my own. I didn't give two flying fucks, Jason wasn't crossing that threshold with me…or anyone else for that matter. I wanted this punk all to myself.

_Nothings more dangerous than a mother on a vengeance spree._ I thought to myself. _Fuck with me and my kin…bet your fucking ass that I'll be fucking with you._


	16. Dark Side

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!), && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>After we explained to Eric what Carmichael had said about the portal, he stayed as long as he could before leaving before sunrise.<p>

_Not like he would be of use anyway. Vampire's deadly weakness was sunlight after all._

I tried to sleep but couldn't. I was determined to get my daughter back. I was determined to kill the bitch who done this. And I was determined to do so before Jason wakes _and_ before Alcide shows up.

If this portal was anything like the portals to Alcaeus, there was only a sixty to ninety second window, two minutes, max.

I could see the moon falling as the sun rose. I knew this was my chance.

_Please stay asleep. Please stay the fuck asleep. _I mentally begged Jason.

I stood up, counting down as I approached the portal.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_

"Bella!" I heard faint yelling from behind.

I knew it was Alcide. But I couldn't stop. Not now. I had to do this.

_Alone._

And just like that, I slipped through the portal at the very last moment.

_Sorry Alcide._

* * *

><p>Strangely though, the portal in the Bon Temp cemetery lead right to another cemetery. The thing with this cemetery though…I didn't recognize it.<p>

I didn't know where I was or how I would get back. I wasn't no shifter. I couldn't sniff out my daughter's scent or even the kidnapper for that matter. This was going to be slightly harder for me, I could tell.

_And I'm sure as hell didn't know where to fucking begin._

Maybe I was hoping that the kidnapper would pop up and feed me some fucking speech about leaving my daughter unattended. Or how I'm such a bad mother to even consider keeping my girls with me knowing I had a huge sign above my head that read '_kill me'_.

_At least that would get this ball rolling._

But nope. It wasn't like that. Instead, I was hit with that bolt of energy that I would get hit with every time I entered Alcaeus. Later on, of course, I figured out that happened because of Cristiano.

_Wait…Alcaeus?_

I half panicked, glancing around at the graveyard. This wasn't the one that lead to Blue Haven. In fact, I wasn't sure if I was in Alcaeus. All I knew was that this was where Cristiano was. I could feel him, literally.

Then a wave of nausea hit me.

_Did he take her? Could he be the one who-?  
><em>

I invited him into our lives. I introduced him to my girls. I let him sleep in my bed, make love to me, even loved me.

_No…no…its not him. Right…? I mean, why would he take her?  
><em>

I started walking to the lowest part of the cemetery but ended up tripping over a gravestone, falling on my hands and knees, scrapping my shin.

_Fuck that hurt! _I thought to myself as I turned over. Then I glanced down to my feet, reading the name on the gravestone. _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Here lies Angel de Rossi, beloved child of Cristiano and Naomi de Rossi." I said aloud as I quickly scattered to my feet, dusting off the back of my shorts. "Are you trying to tell me something sweetheart?" I asked her, not really expecting a response.

Then from the higher end of the cemetery stood a dark haired woman. She had long black hair, almost as long as mine, the thickest eyeliner I've ever seen with Smokey eyes. She wore a black leather pants with a thick sliver belt, a black leather halter with buckle front detail that showed off her flat stomach, and matching spiked boots with spurs on the heel.

_Who does she think she is? Some superhero biker chick?_

"And just like a hound, you come running." she said, slowly approaching. "I doubt Cris will be happy to know you're stomping on his daughter's grave though." she added as she cocked her head to the side while swaying her hips as she continued her catwalk stride towards me.

"Excuse me?"

She sighed, stopping halfway with her hands on her hips. "Oh don't act like you don't know who I am." She paused, giving me a moment. But honestly, I didn't know who the hell she was. "Take a quick guess." she told me, grinning. "Come on."

I frowned, "Is this Alcaeus?"

"Mmhmm…" She nodded,"Getting warmer."

I gave it some thought, I mean…I really did. Anyone whom I met here didn't look anything like her. For the life of me, I didn't recognize the woman who clearly expected me to know who she was.

_And how the hell am I suppose to? Not with that mask she has on anyway._

"Are you the one who took my daughter?" I asked suspiciously.

I mean why else would she be here? Near the portal. Waiting in the woods. If this wasn't her handy work then she most definitely had something to do with my daughter's kidnapping.

_But the scent everyone smelled was of a male.  
><em>

Lets play with the fact that Cristiano might be the mastermind behind this evil plot. This woman could be his sidekick…maybe.

"Who am I?" she demanded, ignoring my question.

I slowly stepped off of the grave, checking the ground to make sure I wasn't standing atop anyone else's grave as well.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I really don't know."

Her wicked smile widened. "I'll give you a hint…." she began, slowly approaching again. "…the last time you were here in Alcaeus. I warned you never to come back. But you couldn't stay away could you? Not even from _him_." she said, stopping a few feet away from me.

The closer she got, the better I could see her face. But I couldn't recognize her.

_Shit._

Then it hit me…

_No fucking way!_

* * *

><p>…<em>Jo stepped forward, arms crossed. "Oh but Isabelle, I do know you. You're were this sweet, fragile woman. But underneath that mask hid this trampy drunk who finally hit rock bottom."<em>

_"Jo, keep your rude comments to yourself! We're trying to help her!" Amadeus said angrily._

…_"Bullshit! You couldn't wait until I left! All of you was just sitting around, waiting!" I stood up slowly, trying to maintain balance as I did this. "From the very beginning no one wanted me here. I stayed here less than forty eight hours and no one came running to New York after us." I scoffed at them as I stared them down. "Even when Cristiano returned, asking for help, did any one of you get off your fat asses and come to the rescue?" I shouted more angry now. When Rose was about to say something, I flipped her off. "Oh, don't even try to defend your sorry selves now!" I laughed wickedly as I shook my head in disgust. "That vampire that went around terrorizing may have been an old friend of _mine_ but that was no reason to turn your backs on _him. _If it wasn't for me, I don't know where he would be."_

_Jo rushed towards me but Amadeus was too fast for her, he quickly gripped her by her arms._

_"You're right! It is because of you! You're the reason he went there in the first place!" she screamed at me, her eyes bulging._

_"Oh shut the fuck up you jealous bitch!" She asked for it, now she's going to get it. "You're standing behind the glass looking in. If you had the balls, you would go and get what you want, but you don't! So lay off of me because you _think _I want something you've yearned for since who knows when!" I continued my wicked cackle. "I fucked many times but honey, none of them included Cristiano…" I smiled. "…but just to prove to you how much of a bitch I can be, I will. I will fuck him into the twilight…just…for…you!"_

_"_…_Don't come back." she warned me._

_"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm done with this place. With all of you!" I screamed, slamming the doors behind me._

* * *

><p>"Jo…?" I whispered, surprised at her sudden change of image.<p>

_Oh my god._

The last time that I saw her, she was what you would call a _tomboy_. She was obviously younger, she wore her hair pretty short and always tied back or up. She never wore makeup or dressed anywhere near feminine. And if she spoke with your back towards her, you could also mistaken her for a man based on how deep her voice was.

But the woman standing before me was the total opposite. Strangely, I got the vibe that she tried her best to resemble _my_ appearance by growing out her hair and using revealing clothing.

_The slutty wannabe version of me, of course._

"In the flesh home wrecker." she whispered. "See, I knew you weren't that stupid."

I noticed her breasts looked way bigger than I last remembered as well.

"You got a makeover." I stated in complete awe. "It matches you somewhat. But wasn't your hair red-ish brown?"

She shrugged, "Yeah and I had no tits. So what?"

I raised a brow at her, "Anyways, I'm not here for a reunion with you or…whoever you're talking about. So could you do me a favor and point me in the right direction to Blue Haven?"

She stared at me for a good minute before laughing softly to herself. "You really are fucking clueless aren't you?" she hissed through her teeth. "I know who you're looking for. But don't you worry, I didn't hurt her."

I felt my heart stop.

_So she does have something to do with Elizabeth's kidnapping._

"You took my daughter." I stated the obvious.

I wasn't surprised. I mean she did have it out for me ever since I walked through those damn doors. But come on, I didn't want Cristiano then and I can guarantee you I don't want him now.

_Not after knowing he has a fucking fiancé somewhere in this realm._

"I did warn you didn't I?" she shook her head at me. "I told you to stay away. I told you to never come back. But of course…little Miss Perfect cant stay away." she sighed dramatically as she pulled a dagger from a sheath hanging from her pants. "This is laced with Holy water just in case _your_ demon wants to pull a rescue on you. So…I guess its time to test what Cris has taught you."

_Mine? Bitch got her info twisted.  
><em>

I stepped back, "Where is she? Just let her go. You can have me. Just let my baby go." I pleaded.

She pouted her lips before her lips curved upward into an evil smirk. "I can have you anytime I want you Isabelle. I thought you knew that by now." she shook her head. "Lets see…how about I wound you enough so that when the time does come, you will be forced to watch your daughter die as I absorb my first soul."

From within, my anger rose.

"Don't you dare lay your finger on her." I warned her, getting ready to attack. "If you harm one hair on her head, I will-"

"You will what exactly? You're helpless." She took one look at me and laughed. "You know…" she began, taking a step closer as she looked at herself in the reflection of her dagger. "…being a mother has made you fairly weak." she whispered.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Her eyes centered me, "I made a fool of myself in front of him you know." She said, kicking up dirt. "Did he even bother telling you who he's been engaged to for the past six months?" I was lost. The only other guy that she could possibly be talking about was Cristiano. "He couldn't tell you, could he?"

"You didn't give him a chance." I told her, realizing that she was the one behind it all. There wasn't no guy, it was all her. She was the one who placed that last note on my windshield. She wanted everything to happen the way it did. "You were the one who wrote all those notes didn't you? It was you who told me about the engagement."

I felt disgusted. She was there, watching us the whole time while we had sex on the pier. It was sick!

_No, she was sick._

"Notes?" she shrugged, "I saw you with him! He was promising you the world, he wanted you to have his kids!" she cried, pointing the dagger accusingly at me. "And yet months before he asked _me_ to marry him!" she shook her head at me. "How can he do that? To me…?" she whispered.

_Fucking crazy exes…I swear! _I thought about it. _Scratch that, she isn't his ex. _I corrected myself.

"So that makes it okay to take my daughter? I didn't know about you and him!"

"Let me guess…it just _happened_ right?" she hissed, stomping her way towards me. "I've been here all this time, its been me…since we were just kids. But the moment you walk back into his life…he's panting after you like a sick puppy!"

"I didn't know." I told her. "I'm sorry."

And I truly was. I couldn't imagine how hurt she must be. I mean no one has ever proposed to me, so I wouldn't know what that felt like. But I was cheated on and boy oh boy did that feel like shit.

_Everyone has a dark side._

I wanted to kill the both of them. Drag them across the floor, painting the grass red. I wanted to pull each and every one of Lily's teeth out with pliers and then shove it down Ryan's throat.

_Yeah, its that bad. But why the hell am I somehow the other woman this time around?_

My daughter is in the middle of this fucked up love triangle drama because why? I was lied to?

Jo's eyes darted to me, "You seduced my fiancé didn't you?" she screamed, stopping dead in her tracks. "You fucking little tramp!" she hissed through razor sharpened teeth.

_What the…fuck…?_

Immediately I threw a fireball at the hand that held the iron dagger.

I wasn't stupid. I was part Fae. I knew of the few dangers there were to the Fae population and iron was one of them.

_Fuck!_

Joanne screamed in agony as she dropped it at her feet. Her eyes flickered to me, flashing me turquoise cat like irises. But then suddenly, she blinked out of sight.

I backed up slowly, looking around. Maybe she turned herself invisible. Its not like I knew what she was. She could be a demon just like Cristiano for all I know.

Faster than I could draw in a breath, Jo appeared in front of me and snapped for my face with her teeth.

_What the fuck?_

Jo looked somewhat different, besides the fact that she was naked. She now had an orange glow on her skin, sort of like fireflies and large transparent glittery moth like wings.

Instinctively I used my arm to shield my face and before I realized what happened, she bit into me.

But unlike the last time someone tried to eat me alive, I wasn't planning on just standing here, taking it.

_Fuck that shit!_

With my right hand I formed a fist and punched the bitch in the nose. She didn't move, she kept her fangs attached to me. I could feel the burn from her chompers. So I grabbed her by the hair and rushed her, knocking her down, fist pounding hard onto the bitch's face. Then I grabbed a good chunk of her hair and slammed her head onto the large rocks under her, over and over again. As many times as she would let me until she finally cried out in pain, releasing my arm.

Not too far from us was the dagger. So I reached for it and before I could actually use it on her, she disappeared again from beneath me.

I took that time to quickly scramble towards it and stood up as fast as I could.

Gripping the dagger, I shouted, "Stop hiding you fucking bitch! Come out and fight me!"

As much as I wanted to know where my daughter was, I couldn't let her kill me. I knew for a fact that my daughter was still alive, I could feel her near me deep within my heart. I just didn't know where she was.

I had two options; wound Jo enough to force her to tell me where Elizabeth was or wait until she kills me.

_Option one is the smarter choice._

"Boo!" Jo shouted from behind.

With a swift movement, I turned around to see that she was a few feet from me. She saw the fire in my eyes and turned around to run. Holding on tight to the dagger, I aimed for her. Jumping on her winged back, I began stabbing her with it.

_Killed a fairy before, I'll do it again!_

She released a high pitch scream as she glanced back at me, "You bitch!" she hissed in a high pitch tone that matched that fucking scream.

Her voice was tensed, her tone was high pitched. My ears felt like it would begin to bleed from the tone in her scream that caused my eardrum to vibrate rapidly.

_What the fuck is she?_

As her wings fluttered, it sliced me like razor blades causing me to drop the blade and fall hard on my ass with Jo falling back onto me.

_Oh hell nah._

I now knew what her wings could do. I didn't want to get chopped up anymore than I already was like a damn vegetable. So immediately, I pushed her off of me as she rolled onto her stomach, crawling away like a wounded animal.

I realized I had cuts all along on my arms as well as her vicious bite. My shirt was now shredded open, revealing a few cuts on my chest and stomach too. Not too deep, but it bled out pretty good.

_Dumb ass bitch ruined my work shirt._ I thought to myself as I watched Joanne squirm. _Sam is going to be pissed._

She blinked out from my sight and then blinked back. Each time she did it, her glow around her began to dim out. If I wasn't watching her closely, I wouldn't have noticed. But she was merely a few feet from me, so I couldn't help but witness it.

When she blinks, she doesn't vanish at all. In fact, she turns into a six inch Pixie.

_Wow…_I watched in awe. _But she is no Tink that's for damn sure. She has her jealous rage though. _I concluded. _It must be a Pixie thing._

I never saw one in real life before but I vaguely remember reading about them in the text books. If I remember correctly, they are relatives to the Fae. So being a relative, one of their weaknesses is iron. And clearly that fucking blade is not just any blade laced with Holy water but made up of iron as well, thus slowly killing her.

_I'm guessing she knew my father was Fae…_

I reached for the dagger and crawled over to her and flipped her onto her back.

"Where is my daughter?" I demanded as I pressed the iron blade to her throat as I pinned a large portion of her hair to the ground below, making sure her pixie ass stays right here with me.

Her skin sizzled as she looked up at me and smiled, "You're too late. You're never going to make it out of this cemetery alive." she choked up thick blood. "Just keep in mind that my teeth are poisonous."

_Oh fuck!_ I thought to myself as I rose to my feet, taking a step away from her. _Just my luck, right?_

From the corner of my eye, I saw something. Instinctively I turned to see him.

_Perfect timing…? Or maybe not so perfect timing?_

"Bella!" Cristiano exclaimed, running toward me.

"She bit me…" I whispered. "Am I going to die now?" I asked, dropping the blade at my feet.

He groaned, glaring down at Joanne, "Not if I can help it."

He quickly ripped off a piece of my shirt and made a tourniquet just above the bite on my arm.

I watched some TV and knew that this was to help slow down the poison from going to my heart. But its been who knows how long. Surely, the some of the poison had already made its way to my heart.

_Fuck…this is real. I'm going to die a slow fucking death…_

Feeling the effects starting to kick in. I began to sweat. The bite wounds was beginning to burn as my arm throbbed with pain.

"Shit…" I whispered, feeling light headed and short of breath.

I looked at Cristiano as he held me by my waist just in case I fell.

"We have to take you back to Haven. I think Rose can-" he began.

But I didn't hear the rest because before I knew it…I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a foreign room. After a minute or so, I realized this was my room in Alcaeus.<p>

_Elizabeth!_

I sat up so fast and suddenly felt nauseated. Before I could push it back down, I emptied my stomach contents over the side of my bed.

"Bella, don't move. Let me get Rose." Cristiano told me, standing to his feet as he gripped my arm gently. "Just stay here okay?"

I nodded, "Where's Elizabeth? Did you find her?" I asked, looking down at what I was wearing.

_I believe this is Cristiano's shirt…I know his scent anywhere._

"She's safe, don't worry." he said. "Just lay down. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Rose returned a few minutes later alone.<p>

"Isabelle, I'm glad to see you're doing well." she said, checking the arm that had the bite. "How are you feeling? Nauseous? Headaches maybe?"

I shook my head. "I'm feeling fine. Where's my daughter?"

"Cristiano is getting her. Don't worry. Right now I have to make sure that the potion had rid your body of the poison Joanne had released into your system." she said.

I looked at my arm and noticed it was slightly swollen but the bite marks that was there had vanished as well as the cuts from the bitch's wings.

"I'm fine." I told her. "I have to see Lizzy. I need to see her, I want to make sure my daughter is safe."

Rose smiled as she placed my arm back down. "You can thank Anita later. She found Elizabeth asleep in one of the mausoleums."

"Oh my god. She must've been scared." I said, sitting up. "Can I see her now?" I begged.

"To make you feel somewhat better, Jo had given her a sedative. She wasn't harmed, just sleeping."

I felt somewhat relieved but not fully. I had to see her, to check her to make sure.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Isabelle, you shouldn't be walking yet." she whispered.

I groaned, determined to find my daughter. "You are a mother, I'm sure you know what its like." I told her before slowly walking out into the hall.

* * *

><p>From a distance I saw my daughter, my Izzy, walking towards me as she held Cristiano's hand. For a moment, neither acknowledged my presence. They made their way down the hall, Izzy looking up at him as he stared down at her.<p>

I realized at that point that she probably somehow longed to have a father.

_Just as I longed to know my mother. _

The difference was, my mother had died a long time ago. Her human father died as well. But he still walks the earth, given that he's a vampire.

"Izzy…" I softly called to her as I crouched down with my arms opened.

Her head turned in my direction and she immediately took off running. And she didn't stop running until she nearly knocked me down as her arms wrapped around my neck.

I smothered her in kisses as I squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I cried softly as I stroked her beautiful hair. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you mommy." she cried as she looked up into my eyes. "I wont be mean to you again. I promise."

I smiled down at her as I rose with her in my arms. "From now on, I'll be at home with you and Elena. I wont leave you alone ever again." I whispered to her as I watched Cristiano from afar.

"_I'm sorry Isabelle…"_

I just nodded as I turned around, slowly walking back to my room.

* * *

><p>We stayed another day only because Rose had insisted. She wanted to make sure that we were both healthy enough to leave.<p>

But when we were getting ready to walk through the portal back to Bon Temps, Rose stopped me for her last words.

"Your time will come." she whispered as she watched me with teary eyes. "But not right now."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She smiled as she looked at me.

"_Cristiano."_

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered Bon Temps, we had almost everyone I knew waiting for us.<p>

Sookie spotted us first and ran to greet the both of us with big hugs as she smothered Elizabeth with kisses.

Jason snatched Izzy from her grasp as he cuddled my baby.

He shook his head at me, "You shouldn't have done that Bella. That was stupid to go in alone."

Of course Amy was the first to slap me on my arm, "Damn it! You scared us half to death! And if it wasn't for Cristiano, we wouldn't know whether or not the both of you were okay!" she nearly screamed before embracing me. "I almost thought that I would never see you again." she said before releasing me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I said as I searched the crowd for Elena and gathered her in my arms the moment I found her.

"Please tell me its over." Alcide groaned just before pulling me and Elena into a hug.

I smiled, "Its over." I told him as I rested my eyes on Sam. "However, I'm sorry to say this…but I quit."

Sam chuckled as he shook his head, "I don't care. As long as the both of you is alright. I'm fine by it."

I cocked my head to the side, "Really?"

Jessica stepped forward, "There's a new waitress in town." he laughed, "Well, not so much _new_."

I looked at everyone, "Really? Who?"

Amy grinned as she rose her hand, "Me."

Alcide released me and Elena as I placed her back on her feet. "But your business."

She rolled her eyes, "I can work from here. Its not a big deal. Besides, I promised to take over your shifts until Sam found your replacement." she said smiling. "Its my way of making sure that the girls will be safe."

I was surprised. Or more like dumbfounded.

"How did you know what I was planning on doing, though?" I asked, curious.

"Anita." _I thought she couldn't see my future anymore?_ "And Brad proposed to me."

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cristiano's POV:<strong>_

As I continued climbing the highest mountain of Alcaeus, I had to wonder why I never found the courage to tell Bella about Jo.

_What was I afraid of? Losing her? _

Well, I lost her anyways and yet, here I am. Broken, but unfortunately still alive and kicking.

_Why do I continue bothering to love when it hurts so much?_ I asked myself when I reached the top.

Seeing Isabelle, dying slowly in my arms showed me what I didn't want to believe. What I didn't want to allow myself to believe because I was afraid of hurting Omi.

_I love her._

Maybe I did it to stop myself from feeling this aching pain, I don't know.

_And to know that I was the reason who not only put her in danger but Lizzy as well…its brutal._ I thought to myself. _Maybe that guy that found me minutes before__ was right. Right now, I'm no good for either of them. _

"How can I love someone that no longer loves me back?" I shouted at the night sky, watching as one of the stars begin to fall. "Its like reaching for a star…" I said suddenly. "…a star that I'll never be able to touch." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "I wish I didn't have a heart. Without it, I wont love. And if I don't love, then I will never feel hurt again." I said, opening my eyes.

_What the fuck?_

In the next two seconds, the falling star that I had just wished upon crashed into me, knocking me flat on my back.

"You're not an angel." gasped a woman in white with pale, glossy skin, and snow white hair.

She quickly gathered her dress as she stumbled to her feet.

"No, lady, I'm not." I said, slowly sitting up.

"But…" she glanced around. "…maybe you wished too hard?" she asked in a surprised but hesitant tone.

The corner of my mouth curved up, "I didn't wish for you, don't flatter yourself."

The woman walked to the edge of the mountain, "No, you wished for me to steal your heart so that you don't have to love again." she whispered. "Now I'm stuck here…" she cried as she glared out at the plains before her.

I chuckled softly, "You mean to tell me that you're that falling star that just I wished on?" I asked, skeptical. "You're crazy." I snickered.

Her head whirled in my direction, "You're the crazy one for wishing something like that." she said. "Its not like your wish will be granted since an angel didn't catch me."

I stood up, "How about I leave you here to search for this _angel_ of yours?"

She ran up to me, "No! Don't leave me! I don't know what to do!" she cried as she placed both her hands on my chest. "Please-" Suddenly, her hands went through me and into my chest. Obviously just as surprised as I, she began pulling away. "What is happening?" she cried, clearly frightened to the core.

"I don't know." I whispered, gripping her wrists. "Get off of-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she flew across the ground. Within her hands, she took my heart.

"This has never happened to me before." she said softly as she stood to her feet, right hand stretched out in front of her.

I tore my shirt open, "What did you do?" I asked her as I felt around my chest.

She stepped forward, "I believe this is yours." she whispered, mesmerized.

My head shot up in time to see my heart that she held within her right hand begin to fade.

_Oh shit._


	17. Holidays

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks before things started to go back to normal. At least as normal as my life could get, that is. No one dared to bring up what happened or Cristiano's name. They literally thought that if they did, I might crack. So by sweeping it under the rug, maybe it will just go away…<p>

_But time doesn't heal all wounds, it just closes them, leaving behind a layer of scars._

It was different for me too, not working. It left me with too much time on my hands. I was use to living day to day, taking advantage of the time I had to spend before starting a new work week. But I got use to it and learned to love it.

_Spending every moment with my girls was something I wish I never missed out on from the beginning._

Then there was Carmichael. I decided to let him go. I didn't see the point in him being here any longer. But he made it difficult when trying to release him from his duties. He didn't think that the worse was over just yet. I, however knew better. I mean, I was the one who killed the bitch.

_ Problem now solved._

So in the end, I won and he decided that he was going to find Anita, whom I now knew was his wife. He wanted to gain back his family but promised to stop by once in awhile to check in on us.

_He felt obligated._

Amy and Brad bought the land between my home and Sookie's and already began construction. In the mean time, they stayed with me and gladly took the basement. She also helped me uncloak Dominic's hidden door so that I would have access to his money.

_Thank god. I still owed Carmichael for his services too.  
><em>

And as for the _job_ I needed to _support_ my family. Well, Alcide _hired_ me as his personal assistant (only in the books though). Meaning, I worked from his house and it also explained why I spent so much of my time there with Sookie and AJ.

Of course, I began butting my nose in, helping him when I could. I mean, what the hell, right? He was _paying_ me. Might as well make myself somewhat useful.

* * *

><p>This years Halloween, Amy and Brad went all out. With their finished home, they turned it into a haunted house that the whole town talked about for weeks afterwards.<p>

Elena enjoyed being Jasmine from Aladdin for Halloween as well as the whole concept of knocking on people's doors for _free_ candy. Izzy was the bumble bee queen which had Jason deciding to be a bee too because according to him, 'every queen needs their workers'. Of course Sookie and I thought it was silly but with him, you never know what really goes on in that head of his.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that you would be here, of all places." I said, surprised to see Jerome trick or treating with us. "Isn't there some kind of Were party you should be at?" I asked him. "What do twenty year olds usually do? I was twenty once and I can't recall trick or treating with kids."<p>

"We're still friends, aren't we." He shrugged, "I wanted to stop by weeks ago but Alcide thought that it was too soon."

I glanced back at Alcide and he quickly looked away.

_Sookie, I hope the two of you aren't hoping we try this dating thing again. It didn't work too well the first time._

_"I swear, I didn't know he was coming. I'm just as surprised as you."_

"Too soon for what?"

"I should've been there for you. When you asked me about my past, I didn't know that there was trouble. If I knew-"

I stopped, grabbing his arm, "Its not your fault. Its nobody's fault but mine." I told him.

Sookie quickly grabbed Alcide's arm, dragging him along as they passed us, catching up with Jason and the kids.

"Yeah but-"

I groaned, "Its in the past now." I said. "Like someone told me once, the choices that I've made lead me down this path that I'm on now. If I had gone left instead of right, I might not be here. But I'm here and I cant change what happened. I can only move on and forward and I wish that everyone would stop." I said. "I'm not a porcelain doll, I wont crack. Just stop walking around like you're walking on egg shells." I told him as I clenched my fists. "I may not be one hundred percent but I'm getting there…"

He sighed heavily as he released a low growl, "Will you talk to me at least?"

I rolled my eyes, "What is this? Am I not talking to you?"

He gently shoved me, "You know what I mean."

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself, "I guess."

"You guess?"

I nodded as I continued walking, picking up my pace so that I could catch up with everyone else. "Yes Jerome, _I guess_."

_I have to find myself first_…

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" I asked the girls as they laid in my bed. "I hope aunty Amy's haunted house didn't scare you too much."<p>

I tried to keep Lizzy from it. I didn't want her to have nightmares. But she wanted to be brave just like Elena. Of course, she didn't last more than two minutes before she came running back to me.

"I liked it." Elena said with a smile on her face. "I wasn't scared though."

"Good." I said, relieved. "I'm really glad that you're here." I told Elena.

_At least something good came out of all this._

"Goodnight mommy." Lizzy said, yawning as she gripped the covers. "I love you."

I kissed both their heads before switching off the light. "I love you both."

* * *

><p>Just when I was about to get ready to join my girls in bed, I sensed someone on my porch.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked Dermot when I opened the door. "I haven't seen you in a long while."

_Come to think of it._

He nodded, sitting on the porch swing. "It was never the right time." he said. "And Sookie said that I should stay away for awhile. It was best to let things cool down before coming to you."

_Him too?_

I crossed my arms over my breasts, "Of course." I said softly. "So, where have you been all this time?"

"Around."

I cocked a brow to him, "Okay…" I said. "How was your Halloween?"

"We don't celebrate the way that you do." he told me.

"There's a lot of things the other realms don't do." I said.

"I don't think that I will ever understand human emotions." he said. "This is a complicated realm. In Faery, its simple. You marry and you mate to maintain the lineage."

"Really? So there is no love, no hurt?"

He shrugged as he glanced down at his feet, "Its an understanding, a union between the Fae. We know what we must sacrifice." he said. "Then there are Fae like my father Niall and my brother Fintan." he sort of growled. "Its late. I shouldn't have came." he said quickly as he stood to his feet.

_Wait, it was just starting to get interesting._

I smiled at him, "No, its okay. I mean, its nice to have someone else to talk to. You know, someone who isn't afraid to hurt my feelings. If that even makes sense." I said. "If I suggest you come tomorrow night, will you take it the wrong way?" I asked. "Like its not _an invitation into my bed_, wrong kind of way?"

He shook his head, "No. What time should I come?"

I watched him for a moment, "Nine thirty is fine."

"Okay." he said. "Nine thirty."

* * *

><p>As the days turned into weeks, it became a routine with Dermot. He would be on my porch swing every night at nine thirty. We would spend a lot of time talking.<p>

_Or more like he spent a lot of time listening while I did most of the talking. _

He did let me into his world as well. I found out that the powers that I did possess was not of Fae but of the other half of my heritage. In fact, I found out that I hardly used my Fae powers besides my magic.

_And here I thought the magic that I used was because I was a witch._

"Will you teach me something?" I asked.

"I could…" he paused. "…but it might be too intimate for you." he said with a straight face.

"Intimate? It has something to do with sex?"

He shook his head, "It can be used during sex. But it has other benefits as well." he said, reaching into his back pocket. "You trust me?"

"Why?" Before he answered me, he flipped out a pocket knife and cut his forearm. "Oh my god!" I shrieked as I jumped to my feet. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Watch my arm." he demanded, now standing to his feet, grabbing me by my chin. He leaned in close to my face and then he began inhaling my breath as his eyes burned to an amber glow. "My arm." he breathed into me before inhaling once again.

_Cool_. I thought to myself as I watched his eyes. Then I glanced down at his arm and noticed that his wound was beginning to heal. _What the-_

I pulled away from him, "You're healing yourself?"

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're helping me."

I snorted, "How? By stealing my breath?"

"In many cultures, in different realms, there are different names for it. But it all means the same thing." he said. "I didn't steal your breath Isabelle. I absorbed your life or vital energy, your life force, chi…" he said. "And now, I temporarily have some of your powers."

"What? No way."

He lift his hands in front of me, palm side up. Suddenly fire flickered from the core, slowly engulfing his hands as it danced on his skin. I quickly covered his hands with mine as I absorbed the flames before it got out of control.

"But you mustn't try that on humans. Unless you know how to control it." he warned me.

"Why?" I asked, taking a step back as I released his hands. "You were in complete control."

_It shouldn't be that hard._

"Its more difficult than you think." he said. "It took me years of practice before I learned to control my strength and hunger. Before then, if I took too much vital energy, I either left the victim weakened, damaged, or sometimes…" he paused. "…even dead."

I gasped, "Okay, I don't think I want to try-"

"Don't be afraid." _Why not? _"With some practice, you could also reverse that power to heal others."

"Like you?"

He nodded. "Exactly." he said. "And when used during sex…" he paused, "…you have to experience it in order to understand the feeling."

"_That's what Fintan had told me. But I was too afraid to try."_

It is almost rare that I get a clear reading from the Fae. Its easier if they are clear broadcasters, kind of like Dina, my dad's girlfriend. Usually Dermot is able to control it but tonight, he seems to be open as a book.

"How long does the absorption of power lasts?" I asked.

"Minutes to hours. But no longer than half a day at the most."

_Good to know._

* * *

><p>Before I realized it, Thanksgiving was right around the corner.<p>

_And soon, Christmas…_

I always get extremely emotional during the holidays.

_Now with Elena here as well, it only intensified my emotions._

I felt somewhat saddened that I haven't seen my father since before Izzy was born. But I couldn't get myself to forgive him for lying to me all these years. And who knows, there could me more that he has yet to tell me. I couldn't help but feel as if trusting him again was going to take work.

_But he at least deserved to get to know his granddaughters and they deserved to know their only grandfather. It would be unfair of me to deny either of them this. _I thought to myself. _Plus, I have a few questions about my heritage that only he can answer. _

"Do you want me there with you?" Amy asked me just before getting out of the car.

I shook my head, "No. I think this is something that I need to do on my own. Besides, my girls will be there with me."

"Okay…but if he goes fairy smack down on your ass, I'll be on the first flight there." she whispered. "With Brad." she added with a tinge of anger.

_Fairy smack down? _

"We'll be fine." I promised.

_At least I hope I will be when this is over._

* * *

><p>I felt nervous walking up the porch stairs to the front door. I don't know why, I mean I've done this many times before as a child growing up. But this time, it felt…<em>different<em>.

I wondered if I could ever actually move pass the secret that he kept hidden from me. It wasn't a tiny itty bitty secret, this was huge. When he saw my mother, the woman who gave me life, he went in it with intent to destroy her. And when I contemplated it, technically he did, she died giving birth to me, _his_ daughter.

_He says that he loved her. Still do though._

He planted his seed deep within her womb. If it wasn't for me, she would still be alive today. How can I not think that my birth may have been apart of his evil intent? How can I not assume that even after all of that, his intent was still there, just below the surface?

_You shouldn't talk. You hated Eric Northman with every bone in your body and yet after all of that, you found out that you could care for him just as easily. You have a daughter to prove it._

Maybe I was overreacting. If I could hate and then to have care deeply, then surely my father could too right?

_And just like the past, it repeats itself._ I thought to myself as I glanced down at Izzy. _The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._

She was the splitting image of her father. I found it strange how he hasn't seen the resemblance himself.

_How can you miss something like that? _I thought, steering entirely off the subject.

She has his eyes, even his nose as well as the color of his hair. And the older she gets, I can see a little of him in her. The way she smiles, they way she laughs, even the way that she sleeps. And when her blonde strands fall over her eyes, that's all him.

_So how cant he see that?_

I know, I know, vampires cant have kids. But if he had put two and two together, he would see that something made that possible.

_Time-_

The front door opened as we reached the top steps. And there, before us stood my father.

_"Bella…"_

For a moment, I forgot that he could read minds. And when I realized it, I was glad that I didn't finish my train of thought.

"Isabelle?" he whispered, voice hallow. "Is it really you?"

My father seemed as though father time was not good to him. He had graying hair along his sideburns, even his mustache. He had dark circles and bags under his sunken eyes. And he seemed, exhausted, much older than he really was.

I gripped both my daughter's hands slightly tighter as I glanced down at them, "I thought that we could surprise you."

He looked at me and then at Izzy and then his eyes fell on Elena. I didn't have to listen to him to know that he knew she was my biological daughter. She looked like me with a few features of her father, but you could tell that she was my daughter. There's no way that my father could miss that.

"Well, this _is_ a surprise. Who do we have here?" he asked them, crouching over as he got closer to Izzy. "What's your name?"

She smiled, putting out her hand, "Lizbeth. I'm three years old."

_"She's beautiful."_

"Three? Really? You seem a lot older." my father told her as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Lizbeth. My names Isaac."

"Grandpa." I corrected.

His eyes darted to mines and I could see how happy that made him feel. The look in his eyes was priceless. I could tell that he longed for me, for his family, his granddaughters that he never got to meet until today.

Izzy looked up at me, "Grandpa?"

"Yes. This is our grandpa, mommy's daddy." Elena told her.

Izzy immediately released my hand and ran into my father's arms, "Can you be my daddy?"

From the side, Elena shook her head as my father chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Honey, who's at the-oh…" Dina said, pausing behind my father. "Isabelle, wow, its so nice to see you."

The one and only time I actually _seen_ her was when my father had her mounted over the kitchen table.

_Not something I want to imagine again._

"Me and the girls wanted to surprise my father this Thanksgiving."

She nodded, "Of course. We have lots of room and plenty of food." she said. "Come in, come in, it must be chilly out there."

My father stood up, holding Izzy in his arms. "Yes, come in." he said. Then he crouched over to Elena and hugged her with his free arm. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Elena Marie Knight." she told him just before releasing my hand and walking in with Dina.

My father turned to me, "She's beautiful. They both are."

I nodded, "I would've told you if I had known that you knew about…you know."

He smiled, shooing away the past. "I should've known myself. You did come back to me slightly changed." he sighed. "And you look really good."

I gave him a hug and at that moment, I realized how much of a fool I've been.

He was my _dad_. Granted that there was a few rough patches along the road, he was still my dad. He was all that I had now besides my girls.

_He is all the family that they have now too._

* * *

><p>My dad sat in his recliner with albums and albums of pictures as he told Elena and Izzy a story about their momma.<p>

"I'm glad you came home. He was really lost without you." Dina told me as I helped her in the kitchen.

"I can see that now."

"But look at him. He's more alive now than he's been in years. He loves those girls so much." she whispered as she stirred the potatoes. "I think it brings him back to his younger years…with you."

I smiled, "This is what they needed as well."

"And this is what you need too." she told me. "I know that I'm not much of a mother figure to you since I _appear _to be about twelve years older than you, but I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

_Uh oh…_

"Dina…don't take this the wrong way. But I don't really know you all too well. And given my history, my trust meter is very low. I know you mean well, but lets take this one step at a time, okay?"

She smiled, "Oh I understand. I'm not trying to be your mother."

"Thanks. Really." I laughed softly, "And I already know…"

I could see it and I could hear _them_, not thoughts, more like flickering brain waves. It was almost magical. I couldn't help but wonder why I never heard my girls.

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

The signs was there, the glowing face, the slight weight gain in the belly area. You sort of recognize the symptoms once you've been through it yourself.

I nodded, "I was pregnant before, I can tell when someone else is pregnant."

_Although this would be kind of weird because my half brothers or sisters would be younger than my girls._

Her face went white, "I'm not…" then she thought about it. "…oh. Will you please excuse me?" she asked before nearly running out of the room.

_Okay…maybe I was wrong._

* * *

><p>I found out later on that evening that what she meant was that my father and her was getting married. I also found out a few things that I hadn't known about Dina.<p>

"Fairy?" I sat there in disbelief as I inspected her with curious eyes. "I've never met a full fairy but I met a half one and he had pointy ears…" I said, trailing off.

"We both were born with those ears but had ours surgically altered." she said.

"My parents, your grandparents, had the surgery performed on me when I was only four." my father informed me.

"Since I was born and raised in Faery, I didn't venture outside of the realm until a few decades ago. And it was then that I decided that if I wanted to fit in, it was something that I had to do." Dina told me. "I may not look it, but I'm actually older than your father."

I gasped, "What?"

_Dermot is pretty old too and he looks about my age._

"We age slowly." she said. "Its in our genetic code."

I turned to my father, "But what about you? Aren't you at least half?" I asked. "The fairy that I know, he is also half fairy, a few hundred years old, but he looks only a few years older than me…" I said. "What happened to your genetic code?" I asked him.

He smiled as he glanced at Dina, "It's a role I must play. I cant live here in this realm with a daughter in her twenties and still stuck there too." he said. "When I turned twenty five, I noticed how my aging began to come to a slow."

I nodded, mentally noting this. "Twenty five." I repeated.

"I add gray for effect." he said. "But when we move, I can start over. I wont have to keep up with appearances being a forty something year old man."

"You're moving?"

They nodded together, in tune. "After the wedding."

_But this house…_

"It will still be here Bella. Its yours if you want it." my father said to me with soft eyes. "We built memories here."

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I said. Then that reminded me about something that had been gnawing at me. "Where does telepathy come from?" I asked literally out of the blue.

He looked at me and then to Dina, finally resting his eyes back on me. "What do you mean?"

I shifted within my seat, "All this time, I assumed that telepathy was from my Fae heritage. A friend of mine is also telepathic and has Fae blood running through her veins. But when I met Dermot…" I paused, "He's half Fae and half human." I added. "…he told me that the Fae possesses no such power since Fae are magical beings. And well…telepathy is not."

Dina smiled at me ever so sweetly, "Its true."

"Since I have it, I'm assuming it's a genetic trait. One that is passed down through my blood." he said, now his turn to shift in his seat. "I know for a fact that my father was a full blooded Fae." he said, pausing. "I'm not sure if my father even knew, but now knowing what I know, my mother had to have been more than just human. Clearly she passed this gift down to me."

Curious, I leaned forward. "Was she telepathic too?" I asked immediately

He shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't know I was either until I turned thirteen."

"She bound your powers." I whispered as I mentally concluded.

_Just as I had done with Lizzy._

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." he said apologetically. "According to both your grandparents, my grandparents has been deceased for decades."

_Decades huh?_ I thought to myself when I knew I was alone. _Maybe they were older than he thought…_

* * *

><p>I may not have had all my questions answered but at least I went home with some answers. I also went home with more knowledge about Dina as well.<p>

_Fae, who would've thought._

And of course, when we returned home, I also found out that she was expecting as well. Something that I already knew.

_I wonder if she knows that she's having twins?_

* * *

><p>For Christmas, my father and Dina flew out to Bon Temps where I had a small get together with Amy and Brad.<p>

This was the first Christmas for Elena so I wanted to make it special. I went all out with the cheesy decorations and sweaters. I even hired a photographer to take family portraits of us dressed in Christmas attire.

Presents came in from Jason and Sookie and her family. Of course, Santa (aka Alcide) was the one who delivered them. Izzy got a kick out of it but Elena knew who was really under that red suit. But she played along anyways.

_For Lizzy, she reminded me._

Then for dinner, I invited Sookie and her family as well as Jason and Sam. I would've invited Jessica, but being that she was a vampire, she doesn't eat. However, we did get her and Bill a gift this year as well.

* * *

><p>After everyone had gone home, I joined my dad and Dina by the fire.<p>

"Where is this Fae friend of yours?" Dina asked, curious. "I wonder if I know him."

I shrugged, not really wanting to share details of _his_ life with her. "I haven't seen him for a few weeks. I saw him only once and that was after I came back from Thanksgiving." I told her.

My father wrapped his arms around her, resting one hand on her growing belly. "What she really wants to know is what is his true intentions with being your _friend_." he said softly. "So do I."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Its complicated."

"And you both are just friends?" Dina pressed.

I looked down at my lap, "Yes. Friends."

"Has he…" my father paused, trying desperately to pick the right words. "…propositioned-"

Dina immediately slapped his leg, "You make it sound awful." she groaned as she flashed me her sweet smile. "Did your friend tell you about the female Fae?"

_Oh…that._

"Yes, that." my father grunted. "If he's planning anything, he better make it official."

I arched a brow, "Official?" I shook my head as I let out a light laugh. "I'm not marrying him dad. Hell, I haven't even agreed to have sex with him, let alone have his kids." I groaned. "Like I said, we are _just friends_."

"You should at least consider it." Dina said suddenly.

_Um…what?_

My father stood up immediately, "I cant believe you said that."

Dina glanced up at him, "And why is that? We are doing the same thing. How is it any different than this?"

_Really?_

And here I thought my father finally found someone to love. He's marrying her, she's having his baby, surely love is somewhere in there…right?

"Should I leave?" I asked, hesitantly as I stood to my feet.

"Yes."

"No." Dina grunted. "She is also Fae, she has a duty to her-"

"I would never force my daughter to do something that she doesn't want to do." he grunted, hands on his hips. "She has enough to deal with. She doesn't need the added stress."

"But she's fertile!"

"Dina…" he growled.

_Dad, its okay. _

"_No its not Bella. This is something that Dina and I agreed on years ago. You shouldn't be forced into something that you don't want to do."_

_I'm not. But I can understand her frustration._

I saw the same frustration in Dermot's face as well. The Fae were struggling to stay afloat. Simple as that.

"_Just because you have Fae blood running through your veins doesn't mean that you're obligated to them." _he reminded me._ "Don't you forget that."_

"Stop doing that. Don't block me out!" Dina hissed, now standing to her feet.

I flashed a smile to the both of them before retreating to my room.

_Goodnight._

* * *

><p>After I heard Dina and my father take their quiet argument to the basement, I snuck out of the house and drove to Bill's estate.<p>

_Talk about peer pressure._

"I thought that it was Santa who delivers gifts on Christmas Eve."

I turned around slowly, holding the presents in my hands. "Merry Christmas to you too Eric."

_And a déjà fucking vu too._

He flashed me a smirk, "So the holidays has made you kinder."

_And now I'm regretting I ever wished him a Merry damn Christmas. _

"Aren't you on the wrong side of town?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

I will admit this tiny tid bit, he looked gorgeous in that black wool jacket and dark washed jeans. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from thinking of him in nothing else.

_Fudge…_

Believe me, it wasn't easy.

He slowly walked over to me, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Maybe I was hoping to run into you."

I shook my head, "Oh no you don't." I warned him.

He grinned, "It was worth a try." he said with his eyes slowly undressing me.

_Damn_._ _I thought, slowly caving in. _No, stay strong!_

I scoffed, "By the way, can you stop with the gifts? I mean, really, after three years? Don't you think its getting old?"

He stopped inches away from my face, "What, I don't have the right to send _my_ daughter gifts on her birthday?" he whispered so low, I thought I almost went deaf.

But I didn't. I heard it, loud and fucking clear.

I gulped, "What-"

He gently grabbed the gifts from my hands and placed it on the roof of my car. Then he placed his icy hands over my belly. I was wearing a sweater under my wool jacket, but I could still feel him through the fabric. Apart of me wanted to feel more of him_…_

_Double fudge brownies._

"From a distance, I watched her…with you. In the back of my mind, I thought she looked a little too familiar…" he whispered, lips caressing my ears as he bent his head towards mine. "…she looked like my own daughter, before I was turned." he paused. "But I didn't really _know_ until the moment that she was kidnapped. I could feel the bond that we shared. I could feel her fear. I could feel her need for comfort, for something, someone familiar. And that lead me directly to the portal. I knew then that it wasn't you whom I felt_…_it was her, _our_ daughter."

I stood there, frozen. "Why didn't you say something then?" I asked softly, unable to move, barely able to even breathe.

"Jason was there and he wasn't about to budge either." he said as he straightened slightly, looking down at me as he moved his hand around my waist, "And because I knew why you kept this from me. For her."

I swallowed audibly as I found his wondering hand, trying to move him off of me.

_Crap. I should've moved out of this damn town the moment I realized she wasn't Cristiano's!_

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

I wasn't scared that he would reveal who really fathered Izzy. I know that he wanted to protect her as much as I did. We are her parents after all.

"So it _was_ you who came to me centuries ago." he whispered, gazing down at me as his other hand caressed my cheek.

I couldn't do this, not with him. Not here and definitely not now.

_Talk about really bad timing._

"To you it was centuries ago. But to me?" I pulled away to the side, finding my ground. "Eric, it was just a few years ago."

He straightened up, "You could've told me."

_Guess we're doing this now._

I scoffed at him. "Did you forget what happened between us? Did you forget leaving me to clean up your mess?" I shook my head as I pounded a fist to my chest, "You hurt me _so_ bad Eric." I whispered, on the verge of tears. "I never thought that I could feel that much pain and that much anger all at the same time. Never again…" I told him, taking a deep breath. "But you're not _him_. That's why I cant do this."

He growled, "I am him!" he shouted, turning to me as he slammed his fist soft enough to where it didn't leave a dent on the roof of my car. But it made a loud enough sound that caused me to jump out of my skin. "That was me! I was there with you! Those few days that we had was all it took and I cant get you out of my fucking mind! I can still smell you, I can still feel you, I can still _taste_ you…" he admitted. "Sometimes, you're all that I think about. Do you realize how fucked up that is for me?"

I shook my head at him as I took a step back, "You changed Eric. You're not the same guy."

His mouth curved upward in a smirk, "You dare to stand there and tell me that I've changed?" he laughed so loud and wicked, I felt the hair on my arms stand up. "You knew me, this vampire, before you knew _him_. Don't you forget that."

_True._

I nodded, "But I don't want you. I would rather have him! Don't you get it?"

He closed the gap between us and gripped my arms so tight, I knew he would leave a mark.

"I'm the same guy Bella. He's here, in me. Why don't you see that?" he pleaded with a shade of anger.

I closed my eyes, taking in a few breaths before staring him in the face.

"The Eric I met a few years ago, he wasn't tainted with this world. He didn't know what its like to be _you_. He still held onto his humanity. He actually cared for others unselfishly. It wasn't about who or what he could get out of it. That didn't matter to him. Money, power, those things didn't matter to him. Even the other you would've given it all up just as easily_…_" I replied softly as I gazed up at him. "The human I made love to years ago gave me the greatest gift any man could ever give me…and that wasn't from you. It was me and _him_ those nights. It was _him_ who made me love again, who reminded me what it was like to _feel_ again, he gave me _hope_. It was_ him _who let me breathe again…" I paused. "It may have been only days, but that was all it took for me too…" I trailed off. "I wanted so badly to find what I saw in him in you. Believe me Eric, I did. But I guess too much time had pass because it was _you _who broke me down. It was you who reminded me why, to this day, I have a hard time trusting others. Letting my guard down was _my _mistake, I get it." I said, nodding to myself. "It was you who made me feel like a shell of the woman _he_ brought out, the woman that he nurtured. My heart was taken by you, broken by you, and now its in pieces because of you_…_" I sighed as I watched him slowly releasing me. _Well, him and just about every other guy after Ryan. _"That is why you have to understand why I don't love you-no. That is why I _cant_ love you. That is why I don't want you in my life. And that is why I will never be with you." I paused, looking him straight in the eyes. "I wont let you close enough to hurt me…never again."

_I have to think of my children._ I told myself as I placed a hand over my belly, the same area he touched. _I'm sorry Eric…I do…but I don't._


	18. Mists Of A Bond

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!), && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that what I had said to Eric was how I truly felt. I mean, I knew that everything that I had said was buried somewhere deep inside. I just never knew that I could find the strength to be brave enough to put it into words to make him understand and truly mean it.<p>

_This time, I'm my own savior now standing with my head held high on my own feet saying the goodbye that should've been said long ago._

* * *

><p>It would be two weeks before I see him again, this time, unexpectedly.<p>

After putting the girls to bed, I was about to run myself a bath when I heard a soft knock on my door.

_Who could this be at this hour?_ I asked myself, glancing at the time before opening the door. _Dermot? Haven't seen in a while…_

Of course when I opened the door, it wasn't Dermot.

_Ugh._

"What do you want? I thought you caught the hint the last time that we spoke." I grunted.

Eric just smiled at me, "I'm not here to convince you to be with me…or anything else." he said smoothly as if the conversation we had weeks before never happened. "Can I come in?"

I stepped out, closing the door behind me. "Id rather if you didn't." I whispered. "I just put them to sleep…"

He nodded slowly before turning on heel, walking towards my porch swing. "Expecting someone?"

I shrugged, "So what if I was?" I asked.

"I doubt he will be around with me here." Eric stated. "Please, have a seat." he said. "We have to talk about one thing and one thing only."

_Possessive much?_

"What is it now?" I crossed my arms over my breasts, "And if you don't mind, I prefer to stand." I told him, slowly following him.

He softly chuckled before taking a seat himself. "I need to know that you're safe."

I grunted, "Oh my god, you just don't give up, do you?" I shook my head, "I should've known."

He raised a brow to me, "I have a right to worry. Especially with what might happen-"

"What do you mean? In your vampire world?" I asked, worried about anyone finding out about Lizzy's identity. "Fuck-"

"Its not only _my_ world that I'm worried about…" he said in a matter of fact way. "Its yours as well."

I rolled my eyes, "And you don't think that I know that?"

He stood up immediately, closing the gap between us as his nose barely touched mine.

"I know that you're protected when the sun rises but what about when the sun sets?" he asked. "You're asleep, your guard is lowered…" he whispered. "What then?"

I furrowed my brows as I bit my lip.

_Fudge._

"What do you suggest?" I asked, opening a very small window for him. "Lets say that I might actually consider what it is that you're selling." I added as I narrowed my eyes. "Might…"

I had to let him know that it was I who still held the upper hand.

_Most of the time._

"If our blood bond was stronger, refreshed, I will be-" he began.

I stepped back, shaking my head furiously. "No way! I'm not falling for that one again!" I scoffed. "You must think I'm some sort of idiot to do _that _again."

_Hell, I wasn't even over Cristiano yet. Furious, yes. But not entirely over him._

He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not doing this for _you_ Bella." he whispered. "If I know that you're safe, then I know that she's safe. And she's all that I care about right now."

I hate to admit this but those last words actually hurt me more than it should've.

_I cant believe I'm actually considering this._

I licked my lips, "If I agree…and I do mean _if_, how will we do this? How will it affect me emotionally?"

"How we both feel emotionally wont matter. Its knowing that you're safe through the bond is what matters. No matter the distance, I will know." he said, slowly turning around. "The exchange can be simple, nothing sexual." he added.

I found it strange how emotionally detached he seemed to be. I literally had to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't some dream or even a hallucination.

_Its as real as it gets baby._

I took in a deep breath, wiping my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans before taking a seat on my porch swing.

"Okay…I'll do it." I whispered. "For her." I reminded him just in case he might think this was an invitation for something more.

_Not with everything going on right now._

For a moment, he just stared out into the night. Then he turned towards me and took a seat.

"The exchange will grow stronger with each session." he said, gently grabbing my left hand. "Three times should be enough." I watched him as he slowly folded the sleeve of my sweater. "I'm going to bite into you, feed from your wrist. Then I will cut my own and have you feed from me." he informed me as if I haven't already done this with him before.

Of course the exchange always took place before, during, or after sex. Sometimes in between.

_Concentrate Bella…_

I nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Will this hurt?" I asked, curious.

The last time I had done this was years ago. The memory of that particular feeling has faded over time. Well…that and at the time I was being pleasured so it sort of counteracted or it simply didn't cross my mind to even notice.

He glanced at me, clearly unsure whether or not I was being serious.

"It would only hurt for a bit." he said, holding my wrist to his lips.

_Great._

"Wait!" I nearly screamed in a high pitch tone.

I had to turn my head away. I couldn't watch him. Knowing that he was biting into me and the possible pain that came with that was sort of freaking me out.

"You ready?" he asked, impatiently.

_As if he has anything better to do?_

"Just hurr-" I began saying just before I felt his sharp fangs pierce my skin.

Instinctively I clenched both my fists as I bit down hard on my lip. After about five seconds, the pain sort of dulled out. But that didn't help me relax just yet.

I turned back around and watched Eric feed from my wrist with one hand holding my arm up and the other caressing my palm. He did so in a way that you would pet a kitten, a soothing motion. I couldn't feel that hand so I wouldn't have known he was even touching me if I hadn't turn around.

_How strange._

After a few minutes, he licked my wound until it closed then had me feeding from his wrists.

_Like hell am I petting his hand. _I thought with my lips over his opened wound. _So not happening buddy._

This was not something that I really wanted to do. Sure, his blood had a hint of sweetness to it, but it wasn't something that I craved. And I certainly don't feed on blood on a normal basis so this definitely wasn't something that I was enjoying at this particular moment.

_Subtract the sex and you'll get one stale party. _I thought as I closed my eyes, continuously drinking him into me.

"I think that's enough." he whispered, causing me to break free of him.

I stood up immediately, wiping the blood that had trickled down my chin.

"Sorry…" I said softly. "I was somewhere else for a moment…"

He cupped his wrist, standing to his feet. "This should be good for now." he said, lowering his voice. "I will come for you in two nights."

I looked up at him, "Um, wait, what do you mean, _come for me_?"

He cocked a brow, "This is a private matter. No one needs to know what it is that we are doing." he said. "That is why I asked if I could come in."

_Oh…_I half mentally kicked myself. _Now I had two choices…no wait three. _

I could call this whole thing off. In doing so, I wouldn't be obligated to go anywhere _private _with him.

Or I could go wherever it is that he has planned two nights from now. Which, I could only hope that it isn't his place.

_Although I was always slightly curious about how a vampire lives._

Or I could simply invite him in. I mean its not like he hasn't been here before. He has stayed here for weeks at one point in time, slept in my bed, ate at my dining table. This wasn't unfamiliar territory.

_At least with him here, you will have more grounds than him._

"You'll come here." I said immediately. "Same time." I suggested.

Without looking at me, he walked around me. "It would've been easier elsewhere." he said just before taking off into the night.

_What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

* * *

><p>The next two days was extremely hard for me. The symptoms that came with this blood bond had stirred up some old feelings for him and it turned me into a druggie waiting for my next fix.<p>

"Damn you Eric…" I groaned out loud as I was fixing my bed.

There will always be a connection between us whether I want to admit it or not because of our daughter. I just couldn't understand how I could want someone I cant stand _again_. Its confusing as it is and this bond just makes it ten times worse.

On top of everything, things between Cristiano and I are still screwed up.

_I love him but I cant have him. _

Its not that I cant have Cristiano. I guess those aren't the right words. Its more like I want him but he doesn't want me back. Its like fate had twisted our paths in a way that makes things between us simply…_complicated_.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months ago:<strong>

I had snuck off to Alcaeus a few weeks after my 'Joanna problem' through the same portal she used to kidnap Elizabeth.

_I thought Amadeus had closed it after we left?_

But this time when I entered Alcaeus, I wasn't hit with the bolt of energy that I was beginning to look forward to.

_Cristiano isn't here? _Feeling the hope that I held high deflate, I collapsed on the grass. _He disappeared once for years, he can easily do it again._

* * *

><p>Hours later, I felt a presence near me. Partially panicked, remembering what happened right in the same spot not too long ago, I slowly crouched down, laying flat on my stomach as I gazed down the hill at the unexpected individual.<p>

_What the…_

I stood to my feet suddenly, "Cristiano?" I called down to him.

He lift his head in my direction, giving me a stiff nod, he then returned his attention back down to the gravestone.

_Is he ignoring me now?_

I didn't want to be rude and intrude on his time with his deceased daughter but I came all this way. The least he could do was wave, say hi, anything.

_A stiff nod is all I get?_

And by his reaction, you would think that our roles were reversed. Like it was actually me with the secret fiancé.

"I didn't expect to see you again." he said lowly as he kneeled down, placing a bouquet of flowers on top of the grave. "Another problem?" he asked, raising his gaze to meet mine for a very short moment.

"No." I grunted. "I know things are more screwed up than before and-"

He stepped back, placing his hands in his pockets ever so casually. "You shouldn't have came. You're just wasting your time." he said so politely that I wanted to slap him.

My brows twitched as my eyes narrowed in, "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, "For the first time in years I'm seeing things with new eyes."

I crossed my arms over my breasts, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"The mistakes I've made, I've paid for it." he stated with a silent yawn. "I think its time that you move on and let me be."

_Was he high?_

Before that blow up, he was talking about kids and marriage and-

"What the fuck?" I grunted. "Its that easy for you? Like a light switch to be turned off and on?"

"This was never easy." he said, voice ridiculously leveled. I almost believed at this point that he was probably abducted and replaced by aliens by his strange demeanor. "But now it doesn't have to be as hard."

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time trying to wrap my head around what I'm hearing." I said, taking a step back to get a clearer view of the man that I still loved. "I came back here for you." I told him. "As fucked up the situation has been, I'm here…"

He shook his head at me as he sighed, "I never asked you to come here." he said softly.

_This is Cristiano…right?_

"Let me get this straight, alright. Because I feel like I'm having a really fucked up nightmare right now." I said, voice tense as I glanced around. "Tell me that you want me to leave you alone and I will." I said, silently praying the total opposite.

Cristiano stepped forward, placing both hands on the sides of my face, "Bella…" he whispered. "…I don't love you. I don't want you." he began. "You should leave and don't come back…it will only be harder on you if you do."

I couldn't help but gape at him.

_Is this a dream?_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. The pain that I felt that day, even still, has yet subsided. I couldn't begin to fathom why he had rejected me so harshly and yet in the most calm and polite way.

_Adding salt to injury._

When he wants me, I don't feel the same. Then when I want him, its his turn to deny me. We can never really want each other at the same time.

_There is always a reason why we cant be together._

But with him, its more than just that. He doesn't even want me to see him. I cant even be in the same realm as him!

_How fucked up is that? _I thought to myself as I threw myself on the top of my bed. _Right now my love life is all kinds of crazy._

"Yeah, you're telling me." Sookie said softly as she walked through my bedroom door.

I sat up immediately, stunned. "Hey, how'd you get in?"

She laughed ever so sweetly as she watched me with caring eyes, "I've been knocking for five minutes. I found it strange that you weren't answering the door so I let myself in." she sighed, "Your door was unlocked too by the way."

I slapped myself in the forehead, "Shit. I have to make it a habit of locking my doors."

She walked over slowly and sat next to me, "So…now that I know that you and the girls are alright. What's the problem now?"

* * *

><p>I confided in Sookie over a cup of warm milk and honey. Of course I left out the part that Eric is Lizzy's father. Believe me, the less people that knew, the better. This was why I was renewing the damn blood bond to begin with.<p>

"You know…" she began, running her pointer along the rim of her cup, "…if you had came to me years ago and told me this, I would've damn right told you that you were a fool for believing him."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew that she was telling the truth. I mean, a few years ago, she was the one standing in my foyer chewing amnesia Eric out.

"A fool eh?"

She nodded. "At one point, he had tricked me into drinking his blood."

I frowned, "How did he manage to do that?"

"Oh, believe me, he has his ways." she grunted. "Anyways, as I was saying…" she paused briefly, pushing her cup aside, "…now I think it's a pretty smart choice." she said. "Isabelle, sweetie, you are a single gal with two beautiful girls. Just not too long ago one of them was taken from you in a way unimaginable." she whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. I don't really know that much people either besides Bill and Eric…" she paused. "But it has its downsides to it. And hey, if Eric is willing to offer his services with no real attachments, then why turn him down?"

And by _real attachments_, she means exchange for something of his liking. Either sex or money. Usually, its sex.

"Yeah, but do you even remember what its like?" I asked, gripping my cup, "I'm starting to really doubt myself again. I feel as if I might fall off the wagon."

"I cant say that I do remember exactly what it was like to feel enticed by vampire blood. My memory of such has faded over time with being married and a mother. But I do remember feeling helpless to a certain extent. I couldn't figure out if I loved Bill because of what my heart wanted or because of what his blood told me." she said to me. "And even to this day, I still don't know the truth." she said. "But with Alcide, its simple. I know that I love him for who he is, same for him of me. The bond that we share isn't enhanced by magic either. And it only grows stronger each day."

Some of what Sookie said had truth to it. This vampire blood clouds your judgment. It finds that flickering flame hidden deep beneath the surface and sets it ablaze. It literally sets your moral compass into haywire.

However, I cant believe that she had forgotten what it felt like to be with a vampire entirely.

_Things like that is hard to forget._

Its been a few years for me and I could still remember the day that I walked into Fangtasia, seeing Eric for the first time with Dawn and Amy. I remember the flirtatious stares and words that has been shared and also agreeing to go on that only date with him and how wicked a ride it was. I even remember that night when we were so close to being one.

_The first time that he bit into me._ I thought to myself as I unlocked the vault to my hidden memories. _And the many passionate lip locks as well…not easily forgotten._

I have a busy life with being a mother too, although I'm no man's wife. But regardless of how a chaotic rollercoaster my life has been, I could never forget someone that has made such an impact on my life.

_Even sometimes I wish I could._

"So you think I need some kind of intervention?"

She laughed, "Not yet. But if you feel as if you cant handle another dose, just ask him to stop and to stay away for awhile." she suggested. "I'm sure its just as hard for him too." I frowned at her. But before I could say anything, she put her hands up. "Not that I'm taking his side of course."

I partially rolled my eyes. "I have to remember why I'm doing this."

Sookie nodded slowly. "Okay, don't hate me for saying this but I have to."

I sat up straight. "Say what?"

"I know that you love Cristiano and all…but he is sort of the reason for that whole kidnapping thing."

"Its-"

She grabbed my hands, "Wait, just let me finish." she said. "Eric has changed somehow. And its because of you. I know that you can see it too…"

I pulled out from her grasp and stood up, shocked and sort of insulted. "Please don't tell me that you're rooting for team Eric." I grunted. "Cristiano had played a small part in that whole psycho kidnap bitch scenario but he has never, _ever,_ tricked me into falling in love with him."

Sookie stood up, watching me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. It came out wrong-"

I scoffed, placing my hands on my hips. "I lusted for vampire Eric but I loved the innocent Eric." I paused. "And Cristiano…I cant explain what it is that I feel inside because its indescribable. There is no ocean deep enough or a river wide enough that can compensate what it is that I feel." I whispered. "But what I can tell you is this…my heart aches _so_ bad for him, for his touch, the sound of his voice…" I whispered, coming to the realization that everything that I had considered with Eric was just a little magic and nothing more. "…I just wish that he felt the same."

I knew at that moment that I was strong enough to see through the mist of magic of his blood that diverted me from who _had _my heart and who already has it.

_Cristiano._

* * *

><p>As I read Lizzy a bedtime story, there was a knock on my door.<p>

_Eric is an hour early. _I thought to myself, glancing at Lizzy's Rabbit clock._ What the hell?_

"Mommy, the door." she whispered, sitting up.

I nodded, "Yes, I know. But its late and you need to go to sleep."

She frowned, pulling her blanket up to her chin as she laid her head against the pillow.

"Okay…"

I kissed her nose, "Stay here. Mommy will be right back okay?" I said, standing to my feet.

"I give you two minutes." she said. "Only two." she reminded me.

I shook my head at her as I placed my hands on my hips, "And who are you? The Bedtime Police?"

She nodded. "Yup."

I laughed softly as I walked out of her room, placing The Wizard of Oz on her desk. Then I closed the door slightly behind me. As I made my way down the hall, I checked in on Elena, making sure that she too was asleep just before opening the front door.

The sight of him literally took my breath away as my heart fluttered with panic.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, clutching the doorknob. "What are you-how did you find me?"

"Bella…" Ryan whispered as he watched me with pleading eyes, "I need your help…"


	19. Reaper

**A/N: The ending part of this chapter where she's looking back on her memories are from one of my previous stories (if you haven't already guessed) _Isabelle: Alcaeus ch. 15_. I wanted the reader to feel the impact of the pain that she was going through.  
><strong>

**I do not claim the right to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Bella…" Ryan whispered as he watched me with pleading eyes, "I need your help…"<p>

I knew immediately that something about Ryan seemed slightly off. He was suppose to be dead and yet he wasn't. He was standing before me, very much alive.

_I never knew a ghost to ring a doorbell._ I mentally panicked. _Wait…I never met one, nor do I know if ghosts actually exists._

"You shouldn't have come here." I whispered, taking a cautious step back. "You have to go." I suggested, feeling my heart slowly begin to race.

"Bella please! I've been searching for you for a long time!" he cried.

At that moment his fangs extracted causing him to stumble backwards and out of the light.

I felt my heart stop. Literally.

_God no, not again._

"Are you here to kill me too?" I asked, taking two more steps back. "Is that why you're here?"

"Kill you?"

"Yes Ryan! Like how Lily had attempted to kill me during your rehearsal reception!" I exclaimed, pressing a hand to my stomach, mentally trying to hold back this nauseated feeling. "Is that why you're here?"

He stepped back into the light that softly kissed my front porch.

"I'm not here to kill you Bella…" he whispered. "…I want _you_ to kill _me_."

_Did I just hear him right?_

"Mommy?" Lizzy called out to me as she held her bunny in her arms from the living room.

"Lizzy go back to your room." I told her, feeling the distress weighing heavily as I ran to her. "I thought I told you to stay-"

"But you said you will be back in two minutes." she reminded me. "Mommy…who's he?" she asked, running pass me and into the foyer, gazing up at vampire Ryan.

_Fuck!_

"Lizzy no!" I screamed as I ran after her, gathering her in my arms before she got any closer to the front door.

"You have a baby now…" he whispered as he watched her. "…my son should be around the same age." he said, voice hollow.

I nodded, picking her up, "Months older, if I remember correctly."

"My names Lizbeth. What's yours?" Lizzy asked.

I groaned, "Lizzy."

"You named her after your mother." Ryan said softly just before smiling down at her. "Ryan."

I nodded, "Stay there. I'll be back." I told him.

* * *

><p>I went to Elena's room and placed Lizzy on her bed as I shook Elena awake.<p>

"But mommy-"

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, sitting up immediately.

"Do you remember what I told you to do in case of an emergency?"

She nodded, "Yes, but-"

"Keep Lizzy in here and no matter what you hear, don't ever let her leave your sight, understand?" Elena looked at me and nodded again. "Now when I scream that one word, you will-"

"Call on my dragon." she finished. "I know what to do mom."

For a moment I stared at my girls.

"Know that I love you." I said as I took a deep breath and kissed them just before closing the bedroom door behind me.

_I will love you always._

* * *

><p>"-you never to come here?" I heard Eric growl.<p>

Seconds later I heard a loud thud.

_Oh my god._

I ran out to the porch, "Stop!" I screamed.

But it was no use. Neither one was paying any attention to me. And trying to watch two vampires fight was like trying to catch the wind. Impossible.

_Ugh._

I wasn't afraid that Eric will get hurt. From what he said to me once before, the older the vampire, the stronger.

_And Eric is pretty old come to think of it. _

But no, I was afraid that Eric might actually kill Ryan. He wanted to before when those two first met. And now that they are both vampires, they are on equal grounds.

_Well, sort of._

I had to wonder though…

_Who turned Ryan and why?_

As their brawl went from my porch to my front yard, I followed. Knowing that I couldn't exactly rely on my own sight, I closed my eyes and listened mentally. I knew that if I had created a wind tunnel the way I did with Cristiano, it wouldn't be of any use given the fact that they don't breathe oxygen anymore.

_Please work._

Within my palms I created fire. It took a moment for me to distinguish both voids. But when I did, I released the fire within my grasp and sent it between the two. I opened my eyes in time to see the fireball explode like a grenade, sending both of them flying on opposite sides of my terrain.

"Bella…" Ryan whispered, shocked, as he blew out a sigh and rested his back against the cold grass.

I walked over to him, "Who did this to you?" I asked, looking down at him. "Why would anyone do this to you?"

He gritted his teeth as he sat up, loosely hugging his knees as he let out a growl. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he grunted. My head whirled around to Eric who was slowly approaching us in long strides. But before I could say anything, Ryan continued. "You know, let me ask you this." he said, now standing to his feet.

"Ask me what?" I said, turning back to him.

He swallowed hard, "How did you do it?"

I frowned at him, unsure of what he was getting at. "Do what? The fire thing?" I softly laughed, "I have p-"

"Not that!" He groaned, "Elizabeth!"

Sort of at a lost for words, I watched him, mouth opened. I wasn't sure if he was being serious right now or what.

I placed my hands on my hips, "How the hell do you think I did it?" I scoffed, "Do I really need to take you back to the sixth grade Sex Ed?"

Before my eyes caught up with my body, Ryan gripped my arms, "You think this is some kind of joke?"

"Get your hands off of her." Eric warned. "Or I will break them."

"Eric!" I partially yelled as I pushed Ryan off of me. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He pointed towards my front door, "Her! Elizabeth! You don't think that I know he's her father?" he growled. "She looks exactly like him! I can-"

Eric punched him in his mouth just then. Slow enough this time so that I could see it.

"Ryan-"

Eric grabbed him by his neck and lifted him as his grip tightened. "I warned you never to come here. I told you what I will do to you if you ever saw her again, if you ever came near here." he growled.

"Eric, stop." I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Please." I begged.

"He knows Bella." he said without even a glance back. "And he has to die."

As much as it satisfied me knowing that keeping his daughter's identity unknown to the vampire world was top priority, it would pain me to see him murder Ryan.

_Regardless if this is what he wants._

I needed answers first and I couldn't help but doubt Eric's true intentions. By killing Ryan, he would be silencing the truth. And the question will still remain.

_Who turned Ryan and why?_

"Obviously. I mean why else would he come here? He wants you to kill him." I said.

Eric glanced back at me, "What?"

I nodded, "That is what he asked of me."

Eric slowly placed Ryan onto his own two feet. "Is this true?" Ryan just nodded, taking a cautious step back. "Why?" he laughed.

I nudged Eric, "Go home."

He turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest. "And leave you here with this child? No."

"Fine, then give us a moment." I groaned.

After a minute, Eric retreated to the porch stairs.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet." I told him. "Who did this to you?"

He shook his head, "Who do you think?"

I stepped back, "I don't know." I grunted. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Lily!" he growled instantly, giving me no time to gasp. "She took me from my life and forced me into hers."

I bit my lip, "Lily has been dead for years now, you do know that right?" I asked, skeptical at such an accusation.

"Yes, I know." he nodded. "And that's how long I've been searching for you." he said to me, looking down at his feet. "I never wanted this life. I never wanted to feel like a murderer, hunting innocent people."

"So why don't you walk out into the sun? Wont that kill you?"

He laughed at that, "You don't think I've tried that?" he asked, looking at me. "I did that a few times and each time it hurts like shit. It's a slow death, one that I can never seem to go through with." he said, shaking his head. Then he smiled, "You know what my first attempt was?" he asked. "I tried to hang myself. I even tried to drown myself."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "You no longer need air to live. You need blood."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know that now." he said softly. "My first night free, I woke up in the middle of nowhere. It took me awhile before I realized that I was buried along a hiking trail in Tucson Arizona."

"Buried?"

"Long story." he sighed. "I use to hike there with my buddies. And I had told Lily about it once before. I guess she figured she would take me back to a place where I felt free…" he paused. "…and clearly she really wanted to taint my memory of it because the next thing I knew, I found a group of kids camped near by and drained every one of them." He spat the words out as if they suddenly went sour. "I didn't want to but the urge that I felt, the hunger, it overcame my own will and this demon came out." he shivered. "I can still hear their screams."

"And that's why you want to die? Because you murdered a group of kids?" I asked.

I didn't want to seem heartless, I'm only trying to understand why he feels this way.

"Its not just that." He turned to me, eyes red with anger. "Do you know what she made me do the first weeks as a vampire?"

I shook my head, taking another step back. I didn't have to hear it in his voice to know that he was pissed. I could see it written all over his face.

"What did she make you do?" I asked hesitantly.

As scared as I felt, I had to keep my heart rate leveled. Eric, who sat only feet away, was waiting for that signal. I know he wouldn't hesitate, nor would he give me time to protest either.

_Remain calm._ I mentally reminded myself.

For a moment, he turned away, looking out at the night sky. Then he turned back to me with his hands on his hips.

"She had me silvered to a fucking cement wall, locked away in some dungeon." he growled. "She starved me, deprived me of any form of nourishment. I didn't even know I was a vampire. The thirst I craved wasn't for water. I didn't know that the hunger that rumbled deep inside was for blood." he told me. "Then one night, she removed the silver and released a little girl, not that much older than yours. She had big brown eyes and long black hair. And her cheeks were rosy and round." he said, voice empty.

I gasped, covering my mouth. "No…"

He nodded, "I didn't want to hurt her. I mean how could I? She was so small, so young, so terrified." he said. "She cried for her mom, she cried to go home. She promised me that she wont be mean to her baby brother anymore…"

_Oh my god._

"No…" I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"I screamed for Lily, begged her to get the girl away from me. But all she did was laugh at me. And then she waited." he said softly. "I could hear the little girl's heartbeat. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin. I could even _smell_ her Bella. How sick it that?" he asked. "And the more that I thought about it, the harder it was for me to resist." then he kicked the ground. "She made me feed from these young kids, these babies…" he said, closing his eyes. "…for weeks. And every night that I wake, their cries continue to haunt me. Starving myself is no use. Killing myself has been nothing but failure. But you…" he glanced at me.

I shook my head, "What you did was out of your control. You wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for Lily."

He laughed with a hint of bitterness, "There were many more innocent lives after those babies Bella. I don't want to be this monster anymore. I don't want anyone to remember me this way. I cant stand who I've become, this isn't the life I want to live." he pleaded as he dropped to his knees. "I had a wife, we were starting a family, starting over. I wanted to make things right…erase what I've done. I wanted to show people that I could be good, that I could be faithful. I wanted everyone to know that I could be _that _guy, to preserve Bev's dignity and make an honest woman out of her."

_And what about me? Didn't I deserve the same? _I asked him mentally.

I couldn't help but feel hurt.

_What makes her any different?_

"So why do you want me to do you the honors of being your reaper?" I asked. "You don't think that it might hurt me to take your life? You know, I did love you once…" I paused. "…so much."

He nodded, reaching for my hands. "And I also hurt you as well."

I shook my head as I watched him, unwavering. "You cant ask this of me Ryan."

"I know that you still love me."

I nodded, tears now falling from my eyes, "Well duh, you were my first love." I said, wiping away those stray tears as I sniffled. "Even after all the shit we've been through."

"Then help me." he said, standing to his feet as he pulled something from behind him. "Put this stake through my heart." he begged as he placed a piece of wood in my hands.

I looked down at my hands and closed them over the wooden stake. "Don't make me do this, please…" I begged, unsure of what I was being asked of. "Please, don't make me do this." I pleaded, bringing my eyes up to meet his.

Ryan smiled down at me as he closed the gap between us. "Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked.

I blinked away the tears as I continued to gaze up at him, "I spilled coffee on your lap." I half laughed as I bit my lip.

He nodded, "I use to wonder if you did that to me on purpose just to get my attention."

I shook my head, "No, I swear. It was really just an accident."

* * *

><p>…<em>He wasn't anything like the boys I dated, oh no, he definitely was not a boy. He was anything but that.<em>

_He was a man. An older man. Tall, well over six feet. He had black hair with aqua blue eyes. His nose was a perfect Greek nose. And his lips. Only one word that I could think of at the time was kissable. He had a bit of a stubble along his perfect jaw. He was gorgeous, mouth watering gorgeous._

_Not paying at all attention to what he was saying, I continued to pour coffee into his cup._

_"Isabelle!" I jumped, spilling the cup onto Ryan's lap._

_"Oh sugar, I am so sorry!"_

_That was definitely not the way I wanted to get his attention. I quickly grabbed the dish towel I had hanging on the side of my apron and dabbed between his legs._

_No I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I was mortified. His hands grabbed mine. I glanced up to see him smiling…_

* * *

><p>He cupped my face as he captured my gaze. "I'm sorry for hurting you the way that I did." he apologized. "I want you to know this, I've never slept with Lily when I was with you. Never."<p>

I pulled out from his embrace, "I don't want to remember you like that."

He reached forward and grabbed my hand, "Please believe me. I love you and that night was the biggest mistake of my life." he paused. "No, meeting _Lily_ was the biggest mistake of my life." he said with the shake of his head.

I laughed at that statement, "You and me both." I said, now wrapping my arms around his waist. "I wonder if I could go back and change that part of my past, will my life still be the same." I whispered against his chest. "Will I have met you the way that I did? Will I still be standing here?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and inhaled deeply. "I'm going to miss holding you in my arms like this, the smell of your hair. I'm going to miss waking up next to you, watching you sleep peacefully. Even the way that you tend to bite your lip." he whispered as his thumb grazed my bottom lip. "But I would rather die than live another day like this." he said after a moment.

I looked up, releasing him to run my hand over his face. A soft touch, barely touching him as he closed his eyes.

"You may believe you're a monster but I know you're in there." I told him softly as I gripped his jaw with my free hand.

He ground his jaw as he opened his eyes, watching me, brow twitching. "I'm not strong enough for this."

"And neither am I." I said. "So don't make me do this." I begged.

I felt him grip my hand that held the stake. Slowly he positioned it over his chest, in line with his heart.

_No, no, no…_

I felt my heart quicken.

"Its okay…" he whispered.

I began trembling uncontrollably as tears flowed freely. "Please Ryan…" I cried, feeling the weight of the realization that this was the end of _the end_.

Despite everything that was said and done between our pasts, I had forgiven him. For me, forgiving was never about forgetting. It was about letting go of the hurt and all the pain that I had endured. I had read somewhere that forgiveness was the last and most highest form of love. I never really understood that meaning until now.

I gripped the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair as I kissed him one last time. It was short and sweet with so much passion that brewed.

He pulled away slowly. "I love you Bella." he said softly, voice trembling as he gripped my hand. "I will love you always."

Then with a blink of an eye, he forced the stake through his own heart.

_No!_

For that split second, I could pause it and see the satisfying look of freedom and peace engraved on his face. He had left this world knowing that I still loved him and that he no longer has to live in the shadows.

Bloody chunks of what was left of Ryan fell through my hands, to my feet.

Feeling his door to my heart dead bolted from the other side left me on my knees, crying uncontrollably. I knew that he was really gone, not only because of what was before me but because I could no longer feel his spirit. Its as if the flame that flickered inside had been snuffed out and all that was left of him was memories that we made together.

* * *

><p>…<em>I opened my door to a grinning Ryan in a pair of jeans and shirt.<em>

_I shook my head as I placed both hands on my hips. I knew that look anywhere._

_"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously._

_He licked his lips as he ducked his head low, "I want to surprise you with something."_

_"What kind of surprise?" I asked him with raised eyebrows, only half believing him._

_"You'll see." he told me, letting his tongue linger on his teeth._

_I sighed, "I cant. I have a class in two hours and Amy left me in charge of-"_

_He shook his head as he grabbed my hands, "So skip class for one day. It wont hurt."_

_I shrugged. I never liked cutting class, even in high school. It just wasn't my thing. "Amy's plants are very special." I told him._

If only he knew how special.

_"Amy went with Lily to Vegas knowing you have school and work. I'm sure her plants can live without you for a few hours more."_

_He was right. I was making up all the excuses in the world because I was always afraid of the unknown. I hated surprises._

He got me there.

_"Fine." I gave in stubbornly._

_He smiled at me as he reached behind him and pulled out a blindfold. "I cant have you ruin the surprise."_

_I grunted, "Ryan!"_

_"Hey, we're doing this on my conditions." he told me grinning. "I promise this doesn't involve sex…unless of course you want to, that's entirely up to you." he added, chuckling._

_I rolled my eyes as I turned around, closing my eyes. "This better be worth it."_

* * *

><p><em>Ryan guided me down to what I'm guessing is our parking garage.<em>

The echo of our voices is a dead give away.

_"Stay here." he ordered. Moments later he cleared his throat. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off."_

_At first I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was before me._

Just do it already. You may never know what's right in front of you until its too late.

_I slowly lift the blindfold only to find Ryan straddling a red with black detail motorcycle. I'm not much of a car kind of girl, so I wouldn't know the make and model._

_"Ryan, you better get off of that before someone sees you!" I gasped. "You're crazy! The owner could be down any second!"_

_He laughed at me and patted the seat behind of him. "I rented it for the weekend."_

_My jaw dropped. I never knew Ryan to be spontaneous. He was always a down to earth, laid back kind of guy. Doing something like this, dangerous, was so unlike him._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly._

_He turned to me, "I love you Isabelle. You know that right?" I just nodded. I did know that. We were in love, truly…madly…deeply. "I also know how much you love that Salsa movie where the guy on the motorcycle-"_

_"Ken." I corrected._

_I felt sort of guilty forcing him to watch girly movies with me majority of the time that we were together. And the top three of my favorite girly movies are Dirty Dancing, Salsa, and of course Titanic. Quite a blow to the male ego if you asked me._

_"Exactly. You know you love that part in the movie where Ken takes his best friend's sister-"_

_"Margarita." I corrected again._

You would think that he would be just as familiar with the character's names just as I since he watched it almost every weekend since he been with me.

_"-Margarita to the beach with his motorcycle. Running on the beach, watching the sunset…and that song." he nodded, "I wanted to give you that kind of movie romance that you long for."_

_Alright, you have to admit that he's at least trying. I mean, even I know that movie romances don't exist. Its just a part of the Hollywood magic. But I have to give him credit for trying._

_I smiled at him as I shook my head. "You could've just took me to the beach to watch the sunset." I told him, walking up to the motorcycle._

_He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer to him. "But this way, this one thing you will remember for many years to come." he smiled as he looked up at me. "This will be one of those memories to tell our grandchildren."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed, "You're right about one thing."_

_"And that is?"_

_"We write our own stories. And this one…" I bit my lip. "…I'm loving the beginning chapter."_

_He kissed my chin. "Oh wait, one more thing to make this official." he said as he reached around me, flipping a switch._

_I couldn't help but laugh when I heard 'Your Love' playing through the speakers._

_"You thought of just about everything didn't you?"_

_He nodded. "I love you so much, more than you will ever know." he told me before pulling me in for a kiss…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you cry right along with her? :))  
><strong>

**That's how Isabelle wants to remember Ryan. To remember the kind of love that she once had for him when they were both young and oblivious to what the future had in store for either. Both even spoke of kids once upon a time. **

**But as the flame that she held deep within her heart snuffed out, we finally say goodbye to Ryan. **

**_RIP_…__he's finally free.  
><strong>


	20. The Touch

**A/N: Yes, another chapter. **

**:))**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>There's this feeling in my heart that I know that I'll never be able to escape. I loved enough and lost enough to know how much times a heart can break with a little more each time. But then to have a piece of my heart torn out by my own hands has me waking up day to day in utter despair.<p>

_Heartbreak has perfect timing._

I wasn't only mourning Ryan, I was mourning for the lost of Cristiano too. Thanks to Ryan's death, he scratched the layer that I crusted over my heart after Cristiano had left and out poured all the tears I managed to suppress for months.

_And the anger._

Concerned for my sanity, Amy decided I needed room to mourn so she offered to stay here to help me care for my girls. What she didn't tell me was that she had also called my father with hopes that he could drag me back from my inner desolated world that I created after witnessing the death of Ryan.

_Correction, after _causing_ his final death._

"How are you?" my father asked me as he sat at on the edge of my bed.

_Tormented and torn apart._

I brought the sheets up to my chin and shrugged. "Eh…"

"Ryan was already dead." he said softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "He was a vampire who wanted to die his final death."

I rolled onto my side, turning away from him. "You don't understand. You weren't there."

_And Ryan is only half of it…_

"I lost your mother, Bella. I have some understanding as to what you might be going through." he said, taking a brief moment to himself. "It was harder for me because I had lost the love of my life, the woman I grew to love deeply. She was there long before you." he paused. "And yet, there you were…in _her_ place. This little girl, with _her_ eyes. I didn't know how to love you. How could I? I didn't know you…" he trailed off.

I could only imagine what it must've been like in his shoes. I had to wonder if he even held me back then. Or if he locked himself away, forcing my grandmother to deal with me until he found the courage to cope.

_But how could he hold, let alone love, the one person that had taken her from him?_

I slowly turned back toward him, "I understand if you hated me…"

"I couldn't." he whispered. "I couldn't even blame you, no matter how hard I tried. Believe me, I tried." he told me as he ran his hand down my hair. "I found comfort in you."

"But Ryan-"

"He's in a better place Isabelle." he said, this time loud and clear. "You don't know the battles that he had to deal with deep within. It would've been hell for him to live eternally. You have to see it from his eyes…" he said, this time with a little more sympathy. "Choosing death was the only way to free himself."

Remembering the peace that fell upon his face in the last few seconds lifted my heart, slightly.

"Well…it still hurts."

_Like it was only yesterday._

He sighed, "I'll tell you what. How about I take the girls for two weeks? It will give us some much needed time to spend together."

I sat up quickly, "But Elena and school-"

"I'm sure her school will understand given the circumstances."

I knew they would too. Its just I promised them and even myself that I would never let them go.

"Dad-"

He stood up, "Bella, I'm your father." he said sternly with his hands now on his hips. "I'm not taking no for an answer. My mind is made up." he nearly growled. "Now get up and get ready to see us off." he demanded before leaving me alone in my room.

I smiled just then, a smile after all this time that felt almost foreign. But it felt good at the same time because I never knew my father to be so demanding, so strict. This was different and honestly…

_I like it._

* * *

><p>As empty as I felt, I didn't know that I could feel even more empty without my girls. Not being able to hear their voices or their laughter echoing the halls, not being able to see their smiling faces, or holding them, inhaling the freesia scented shampoo in their hair, it only deepened my despair.<p>

Finally, after three days, I couldn't take it. I forced myself out of bed and sat on the floor of my room with my spell book in my lap.

_Surely a witch had to deal with heartbreak once upon a time._

After spending hours of reading and researching every inch of the book, I closed it mentally exhausted.

_Maybe I could improvise._

I shoved the book under my bed and got up, walking into Elena's room. I found her small chalkboard hanging on the wall above her desk. I grabbed the small chalkboard that's no bigger than a two inch binder, the eraser, and a piece of chalk and retreated back to my room.

_I just hope this shit doesn't backfire._

I mean, its not like I practiced the craft on my own before. I haven't even attempted to create a spell on my own either. The spells that I did cast, however, came straight from the textbook.

_This is going to take some imagination._

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing down what I wanted from these objects.

"_Charmed chalkboard to erase." _I wrote.

_Erase what exactly? _I asked myself.

_"Erase the pain but not the memory."_

I had to think what herbs that I will need, not to mention what I had on hand to work with. Believe me, half the shit they have in the spell books, I would need to make a trip to some magic store in order to perform them.

_Thank goodness for my common knowledge of herbs and their purpose._ I thought as I began writing it down.

_"Dried rose petals-dried form is opposite of its meaning._

_Basil, chamomile-balance, courage, and purification._

_Carnation petals and cinnamon-protection, healing, strength, vitality._

_Garlic and lilac-banishing._

_Lavender-love, peace, happiness._

_And blue candles, three of them." _I wrote.

I didn't have Dragon's Blood resin but I did have it in an aroma oil that I could burn.

_Hopefully it serves similar purpose since I think I'm going to need its amplified power for my makeshift spell if I want it to work. _I thought as I began gathering the ingredients and supplies I will need.

* * *

><p>Determined to rid my heart from all the pain I endured over the years, I placed a pinch of salt in each corner of the room. Then I made a salt circle around me and the three objects that I planned to charm. And then I lit the three blue candles (for healing), placing them on three points of the circle that resembled a triangle. Then I poured a teaspoon of Dragon's Blood oil in my ceramic burner and lit a tealight candle, placing underneath the oil.<p>

In a wooden bowl, I placed the dried rose petals, basil, chamomile, carnation petals, lilac petals, a few lavender buds, three pinches of cinnamon, and a clove of garlic. I began grinding them together, adding a pinch of salt, then continue grinding all the ingredients some more.

I took this time to think of the words that I was going to use in my spell. I knew I had to be specific if I wanted this to go exactly as I planned.

_Unless I want it to backfire and blow the fuck up in my face or worse…make my emotions ten times more painful._

I placed the bowl before me and reached for the needle. I held the needle above the flickering flame then used it to prick my finger. I began squeezing a few drops of blood into the bowl.

_Yes, this spell is personal._

After grinding my blood into the mixture, I lit it on fire and waited for the flames to die down, leaving behind ash. Then as I rubbed the ash over all three objects, I voiced my spell.

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal.

Love leaves a memory no one can steal.

Life hangs upon me and becomes a burden leaving me undone, tearing apart at the seams.

Fear, grief, and rage rise up and distracts me.

I offer my blood to right what once went wrong,

to heal what once was broken.

I pour out my pain onto you, erase what I no longer wish to obtain

as the memory still remains."

I pinched the wick of each candle, snuffing out its flame.

Then I grabbed the chalk that laid beside the chalkboard and wrote down three words; 'pain, grief, heartache.' and sat there staring at those words.

_Could it really be this easy? _I asked myself before erasing those words with one swipe.

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later:<strong>

"You're starting to get on my nerves." I groaned.

"I promised your dad that I would stop by every night to make sure that you're still alive and I'm making sure I'm fulfilling that promise." Amy said. "Oh and Sookie insisted on stopping by tomorrow to make sure that you're eating too."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm better." I said. "I just have to remind myself that this was what he wanted."

_Like hell am I telling her what I've done._

"Yeah, yeah…" she groaned, walking down to her car. "…you've been through much worse. I would think that this would be a piece of cake for you."

I closed my sweater, hugging myself. "Shut up and go home to your soon to be husband." I grunted. "Does he know what he's getting himself into?" I called after her as she got into her car.

Amy started up her car as she rolled down her window. "Love you bitch." she shouted out her window as she quickly flipped me off, driving away.

I smiled as I shook my head. "Love you too Amy."

I stood there for a few minutes longer, enjoying the darkening sky as the cold night began creeping in.

"Don't be scared." Dermot said, from the corner of my house. Startled, I dropped my arms and would've stumbled down my porch steps if it wasn't for Dermot popping in front of me to catch me. "Sorry." he apologized immediately.

I gently slapped his shoulder, "Ugh, will you stop that!" I grunted with a laugh. "You know, you seem to choose the perfect timing too."

He waited until I was able to stand on my own feet before letting me go. "You have many guests coming and going. Its hard to get you alone."

I nodded, crossing my arms under my breasts, "Tell me about it."

"And your vampire friend…" he paused. "…I cant be here if he's around."

_Eric?_

"Ugh, forget about him. He's so annoying." I said. "You know, its been months since I seen you last. Just when your help was getting interesting, you disappear." I groaned. "What's up with that?"

He flashed me a half smile, "If I didn't know any better, I would-"

I put up my hand and quickly shook my head, "Before you even think of getting a big head I will admit that _maybe_ you're starting to grow on me." I narrowed my eyes, "_Maybe_…" I said, dragging the simple word. "…so don't ruin it."

"My Fae relatives needed me." he said.

"Oh…" I whispered, nodding slowly. "You want to come inside? It's a lot warmer. Plus no ones home."

He arched his brows, "You're inviting me in?" he asked, surprised and somewhat taken back. "You did miss me."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning around and walking back to my door, "Ugh…shut up." I groaned.

* * *

><p>After offering Dermot something to eat and drink, we sat in the living room where I started a fire. I filled him in with what has been going on with me. Then we picked up right where we left off and continued my lessons.<p>

_Of course, leaving out a small detail that I did days before._

"Since you're feeling…" Dermot paused, trying to find the right words. "…down?" he offered. "I think I can help you with that. It's a power that's easier showing you than telling you."

_As with almost every Fae power._

"So you can make me feel good?"

_Not that I need it since my spell actually worked. But he doesn't need to know that.  
><em>

He moved closer, "I have to touch you."

_Geez, this must be a Fae thing, touching._

"Okay…" I said slow but hesitantly.

He gently gripped me by my shoulders, turning my body to face his. Then he grabbed my hands, "I'm not sure if this will work on you though. But its worth a try."

I shrugged, "Oh, like the first time we met when you tried to glamour me?"

He nodded, furrowing his brows. "But maybe it will help if you want it."

I cocked my head to the side, "Want what?"

He placed my hands in his lap, "You have to invite me into you. You have to…" he stopped, struggling with words. "…accept me." he nodded. "Want me."

I snorted out half a laugh, "Want you how?"

_And he better not say sexually. That's not a way to get in these pants either…buddy._

"Just…close your eyes and feel me." he half grunted. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, gripping his hands. "Let down your walls Isabelle." he whispered after a moment. "Relax." he said as he opened my hands, placing them on his lap, palm side up.

Then he began running his hand along mine with soft, gentle strokes.

_This does feel good, tingly good._

I couldn't help but release a giggle. "That tickles." I whispered.

"Good." he said as he lift my hands to his face, still stroking my arms. "Accept me Isabelle." he whispered.

The feeling of his stubble along his jaw was somewhat prickly but I liked it. My hands began to wonder from his jaw to his cheeks. Soft and smooth. It was a strange contrast from rough and prickly to soft and smooth.

_Fae blood is the fountain of youth in a body bag. _I thought to myself as my hands wondered to his ears.

I couldn't help but feel fascinated by it as I ran my fingers along the tip of them.

"This is cool. I don't know why anyone would surgically alter these." I said softly.

Suddenly, my fingers found their way to his hair.

_Wow…_

The strands of his hair were baby soft and thick. I was actually envious by it.

"Listen to my breathing…" he whispered as his breath danced on my face.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized just how close I really was to him.

_What the hell?_

This whole time, I thought that I was still sitting across of him. But in reality, here I was sitting in his lap with my legs straddling his sides.

I gulped, "Sorry. I didn't know…" I said softly as I pulled away.

He gripped my hips firmly, locking me into place. "I know." he said. "I wanted you to feel like you were where I had left you, in your comfort zone just to prove what our power is capable of."

I bit my lip, "Mission accomplished, it worked."

"But this power has its limits." he said, slightly disappointed.

I crossed my arms over my breasts, "Like you cant make me fall in love with you, kind of limits? Or glamour me into having sex with you?"

He grinned up at me, "Love is a human emotion. The Fae are different."

I felt my brows twitch, "But aren't you half human? Don't you have…feelings?" I asked, arms dropping between us.

"I spent more than half of my life in Faery that I forgot what its like to be human." he said. "At least from what I remember and from what I was told."

_Interesting._

"So you've never had a human, you don't know what its like." I realized. "That's what you meant when you said you never had a woman of this realm right?" I mentally slapped myself. "How's the search going?" I asked.

"You never found me one like you said you would."

I was about to say something but stopped short.

_Aw crap._

"The only other one that I know, and she's one hundred percent Fae, well, she's already pregnant." I told him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

_Things cant get anymore awkward than they are right now._

"How do I _please_ a human?"

I watched him closely, "I thought you said you had sex before."

"I did. With other Fae."

I cocked my head to the side, "It cant be all that different than what we do here…" I paused, "…right?"

"Never tried."

_Damn…I have to give him pointers on this too?_

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, you could use your powers to please her, too. And she has Fae so I'm sure…" I trailed off.

_He will never reach his goal if he's that rusty._

"You're sounding less confident with each word." he softly groaned as he gripped me by my waist. "I give up." he said as he placed me back onto my sofa as if I was as light as one of my throw pillows. Then he turned back to me, "You know, you have that same power. I felt some of what you were feeling." he said, changing the subject. "You just have to learn to tap into it."

Catching the hint, I folded my legs under me, "So all I have to do is feed you my feelings?"

_The way that I feed others my vision?_

"Through touch." he added. "And its magnified if you feed the others chi directly."

I smiled, "Well…what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Sookie came the next day with AJ in his stroller.<p>

"I thought that we could go for a walk." she said, unbuckling him from the stroller. "I think I need it anyways. I feel so huge." she chuckled as she lifted AJ.

I walked down the stairs, taking him from her arms, "You don't need it Sook. You're pregnant." I reminded her. "And look at you, so handsome." I said, turning to AJ. "I made some chili and cornbread. Are you hungry?" I asked them.

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>After we ate and the dishes were washed, we sat by the fire while AJ played in Lizzy's room.<p>

"So Dermot has been helping me tap into my Fae side." I told her.

She looked at me with raised brows, "Like what?"

Excited to be practicing on someone else other than Dermot, I reached for her hand. "I will feed you what I'm feeling." I whispered.

Within seconds, I pushed my excitement onto her as I stroked her hands.

"Can I do that?"

I shrugged, releasing her, "Probably."

"Has he been trying to…" she paused, rubbing her growing belly. "…you know."

I leaned into my chair, "No. But to be honest, I think I just might reconsider."

Her head whirled in my direction, "What? Why?"

"After speaking with Dina, my dad's fiancé, I understand it more. I understand why the Fae are desperate, even stooping to us half breeds." I said with a laugh. "Since I have no ties to anyone, I don't see why I cant at least give it a shot."

"Isabelle…" she sighed. "…its more than just sex with Dermot. You will be trying to have _his_ baby."

"I know."

_One night, one shot. That's all.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I made an appointment with my doctor for the next day to have my IUD removed. I figured that since Dermot has been so helpful, I could at least give him one night, one shot to knock me up. It was a gamble that I was willing to take. And if it doesn't work, I at least wouldn't feel guilty for not trying.<p>

_I do have ulterior motives to my decision. Since I never had sex with a fairy, I wanted to at least know what its like. _I thought. _Now I just have to find a way to explain this to Dermot._


	21. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Seriously, I've been busy with _life_. On July 29th I turned 26! 0.o Yeah, I'm getting old lol! Anyhoo, I have guests over (my siblings) && my soon to be 4 month old nephew, Kawika (-David in Hawaiian)! :)) You can pretty much guess what I've been doing, spoiling Kawika, being the bestest aunty EVER! Lmao!  
><strong>

**Now I'm back && putting in the 2nd to the last chapter of this story (while Kawika is asleep, lol). Yes, Isabelle's journey is coming to an end soon :'( But don't worry, there is still the 2nd part right around the corner that I'll be publishing soon. So stay tuned!  
><strong>

**Oh && before I forget, THANK YOU sooo sooo sooo much for those who took their time to review any of my stories! :)) It really means A LOT to me, I deeply appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Without further adieu...  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Some women get pregnant immediately after taking this out. So if you're not ready just yet, remember to use a condom." <em>my doctor told me just before removing my IUD.

_I'll leave this up to fate. If I'm meant to get pregnant, then I will._

"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked, concerned. "I mean are you even thinking rationally?"

I nodded, "I'm leaving this up to fate."

"And has fate drugged the hell out of you or what? You're not making any sense." she groaned. "Since when does anyone decides to have a baby just to save their race? Its not the end of the world Bella! And there is far more Fae pussy out there for Dermot to pick from!" she exclaimed. "In fact, I will talk to Brad about it. Just don't do it yet."

_Fae pussy to pick from? Really?_

"Amy, darling, you know I love you. But you're missing the point. Its not like he's picking flowers. Its just sex."

Surely you would think Amy, of all people, would understand that.

_Maybe I should've left out the part where I'm offering my body to carry his offspring._

She shoved an accusing finger in my face, "Ha! That's where you're wrong! Its not _just_ sex!" she shrieked. "You're taking it to the next level by getting pregnant."

_Yup, I should've left that part out. _

I shook my head at her as I placed my hands on my hips, "_Might_." I corrected. "I might get pregnant."

"If I have to spell your fucking legs closed, I will." she warned me, standing to her feet. "Don't fuck him until I get back!" she screamed, running out of the door.

* * *

><p>I sat where she left me for twenty minutes. Deciding she wasn't coming back any time soon, I made me something to drink.<p>

As I was walking back to the living room with my cup of orange juice, I heard voices right outside my door.

_What the hell?_

I placed the cup on the nearest table and walked outside to find Amy arguing with Dermot.

_Uh oh…this is bad._

"-sorry, I'm not familiar with that term." Dermot said, confused.

"Fae_ vagina_?" Amy groaned, "What the hell do you people call it?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

I quickly ran down the porch stairs with wide eyes and raised brows. "Amy!" I yelled at her, shielding Dermot from Amy with my own body as I stood between them. "What the hell?"

"So this is the fairy dude you planning on doing the dirty with?" she asked. "You know…bow chicka wow wow?" she said doing a thrusting dance with her hips.

Flushed with embarrassment, I felt my face turn bright red.

_Oh my god, she's fucking retarded! _I mentally groaned. _And I'm so going to kill her!_

I ran a hand over my face, "Dermot, this is my crazy friend Amy." I said through clenched teeth as I turned around to face him. "Can you wait inside while I kill her, please?" I asked sweetly.

He shrugged, glancing behind me to Amy before jogging up the stairs and into the house.

Amy pushed me, "You didn't tell me that he was fucking hot!" she whispered. "And why does he kind of look like Jason? You don't find it slightly weird?" she asked. But before I could answer, she gasped, "Oh please tell me you're not trying to live out some sick fantasy of yours!"

This time it was my turn to push her, "Eew! What the fuck? No!" I shivered at the thought. "And by the way, he doesn't even know yet! I didn't even ask him you damn ditz!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well there's no need for you doing the deed because I just hooked your fucking buddy up here with a Fae willing to breed with him."

My eyes narrowed, "He's not some animal. You don't have to make it sound like that."

She raised a brow to me as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well what do you call this?" she scoffed as she rolled her neck. "Last I checked, you're planning on _breeding_ with him." she added in a sour tone.

I rolled my eyes with irritation. "Its sex." I said. "Between a man and a woman." I told her before walking up my porch stairs.

_Maybe you should try it sometime._

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how I was going to bring this up to him. I mean, going over this in my head and talking about it to my friends are one thing. But to actually proposition Dermot with the idea of having one night of unprotected sex?<p>

_Can we say, awkward?_

Sure this was what he wanted the moment he learned I had Fae blood running through my veins. But how was I suppose to tell him that my mind has changed? That I decided to give this _one_ shot?

_A gamble with fate._

"What was that about out there?" he asked the moment I walked in. "She spoke to me with words I do not understand. And she was very angry with me. Was it something I said?" he asked. "Or maybe it was how I greeted her."

I flashed him a smile as I took a seat next to him. "Yeah, she has quite a filthy mouth, that one." I said apologetically. "Feisty too, when she wants to be. But that's not your fault. _Trust me_."

He turned to me with a raised brow, "You have some very questionable individuals that you choose to surround yourself with."

I nodded, sinking further into my sofa, "She really does mean well though."

"And how so?" he asked, obviously curious as to why I was defending someone as crazy as Amy.

_With her ridiculous dance to match._

I rubbed my face with my hands, peeking through the slits of my fingers, "She found a Fae for you." I said softly. "Amy's fiancé is a hybrid so he has connections in the Fae world."

For a moment, he just sat there, now crouched over with his arms on his knees.

_I wonder what he's thinking._ I thought to myself but chose to stay out of his head.

"I know that I should be grateful that you fulfilled your promise…"

My hands dropped to my lap, "But…?" I asked, dragging out that one syllable.

He glanced at me, "I'm disappointed."

I sat up straight, "In me? Why, what did I do?" I asked, shocked with his choice of words. "This is what you wanted right? A female with Fae blood to…" I paused, trying to find another word that wasn't _breed_. "…_mate_ with?"

"Yes, that is what I want." He said as he hook his head, turning his body towards me. "I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in myself."

"Oh…" I said with a swift nod. "Why?"

"I have my eyes set on you. There's something about you that I-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, I pushed him back against the sofa as I straddled his lap. I gripped his face, taking a moment to myself before pressing my lips to his. He quickly responded as his hands wondered from my thighs to my hips.

"Have sex with me." I whispered as I pulled away.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said before. I changed my mind." I groaned, gripping his face in my hands. "I want to give you one night with me. And if you don't get me pregnant, it was never meant to be." I told him. "Then you can move on with the fairy Amy found."

He furrowed his brows, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, "Of course." I said. "I will admit I'm curious what sex is like with a fairy…" I said softly as I slowly released his face.

He shrugged, "Its nothing like this."

I straightened up, "You mean kissing? You don't kiss?"

He thought a moment, "We blend our life energy." he said with his hands still on my hips. "But you don't, share your chi, I mean. When our mouths connect, its just that." he said. "But you do it with passion, with feelings."

_Oh sugar…_

I frowned down at him, "Is that bad?"

He shook his head, "Its different. But not bad." he said. "I like it." he told me with a half smile.

_I cant believe I'm on the edge of my seat, worrying about pleasing a guy._

"Before we actually do _it_, what else should I know?" I asked. "I mean, sharing chi during sex is a fairy thing." _Something I want to experience._ I mentally noted. "But what do you do different that we don't?"

"We have sex on a bed." he said.

_And afterwards sleep in separate beds too?_

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Are you serious?"

He nodded with a serious look, "Yes."

"So you're telling me that you never had sex on a couch? The kitchen counter? What about the shower?" I asked him with a shake of his head in response. "Not even the backseat of a car?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why would anyone have sex in a car? Surely that isn't comfortable."

_Not with the gears digging into your back, no._

"Are you telling me that I'm going to have to let you experience all of this in one night?"

_Minus the car._

"No…" he said hesitantly.

I stood up quickly, "Get undressed. We're doing this." I said with excitement. "I'll be right back."

_I feel honored to be popping his cherry in more ways than one._

* * *

><p>I returned to my living room with nothing but my black silk robe on. Dermot, on the other hand was still getting undressed as he unbuttoned his jeans.<p>

"Let me help you with that." I said, stepping up to him as I gripped the band of his jeans.

I took a moment to myself to admire his bare chest. Silky skin glistened with sweat, I couldn't stop my hand from running my fingers along the curves and cuts.

_Hot damn._

I wanted to run my tongue along his abdomen, just to get a taste of him.

_Don't. You might scare him._

Instead, I found his zipper, slowing pulling it down as I glanced up, meeting his heavy gaze. Strands of soft blonde hair falling over his eyes as he watched me, curious.

"Is this normal?"

I grinned up at him as I gave his jeans the nudge it needed to fall to his feet. "I don't know about other women, but I like to think this is normal for me." I said, biting at my lip as I glanced down.

_Wow, fairies go commando?_

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up, shaking my head as I placed my hands on his hips, "No." I said, guiding him to the sofa.

He lowered himself doubtfully as he kept his eyes on me. "This is new to me."

I nodded slowly as I untied my robe, "I know. You said that before." I said as I opened my robe, revealing my birthday suit. "Just sit there, let me do all the work." I told him, straddling him before lowering myself onto him.

I took a deep breath as I welcomed his hardness into me. I closed my eyes as I gripped his neck with one hand and began riding him. I threw my head back as his hands gripped my hips, softly thrusting upwards with shallow grunts.

"Isabelle…" he said with bated breath.

I opened my eyes, my gaze meeting his. "Does it feel good?" I asked slowly as I continued riding him.

He nodded vigorously as his upward thrusts quickened. "Yes." he said softly, never taking his eyes off of me.

I gripped his face with both hands as I placed my lips on his, desirously starting a tongue war. After a few minutes, I pulled away slightly, inhaling his breath while releasing my very own pleasure onto him. That unexpected move drove a deep moan from him, causing him to bend his head down and capture a nipple between his lips.

_Guess delivering my pleasure has doubled his? _I thought wildly to myself as I gripped the back of his neck, pressing his face to my breasts.

Suddenly, a jolt of increased pleasure entered my body from my hips. The wave rippled up my spine to my toes and then back up my spine.

_Whoa!_

I couldn't stop myself from screaming out a moan, nearly toppling over as my hand gripped a fist full of his beautifully soft hair.

"What was that?" I asked, literally breathlessly.

He released my nipple, grinning up at me. "The same thing that you did to me moments earlier." he said slowly.

And I do mean _slowly_. With every breath, came a word since we were very much occupied at the moment.

I pressed my lips to his, this time more forceful as I greedily breathed in his life energy. Seconds later, he jolted me with another ripple of pleasure more stronger than the last, causing me to break away to release a moan.

I chuckled lightly as I gently slapped his shoulder, "Hey, play fair." I moaned as I came to a slow stop. "Wait."

Disappointed, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

I quickly kissed him before jumping to my feet, "Come with me." I said, grabbing his hand.

_And stay hard for me baby._

"Where are we going now?" he asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

I lead him to my kitchen, bending over the kitchen counter. "You do know what _doggy style_ is right?" I asked, glancing back at him.

* * *

><p>From the kitchen, we made our way to my bedroom where I let him take over once again.<p>

"I think I understand why the Fae are fascinated with humans." Dermot said softly as I laid against his chest, tracing the curves of his toned body.

"You do realize you're half human, right?" I asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded with a smile, "Sometimes I forget." he admitted. "Being in Faery for a long time, it changes you…"

_That kind of sounds like a bad thing._

"So what's so fascinating about this realm that the Fae cant get enough of?"

"The Fae don't feel the way humans do. I realized that tonight, with you." he said, gently gripping my hand. "When you shared with me your pleasure, that opened this other side of me that I didn't know was there."

_Oh no._

"How so?"

"Sex with fairies is as plain as it gets." he said. "But tonight…this was different. Pleasure was magnified, intensified, and strangely addicting." he said enthusiastically as he adjusted himself. "I want to do this again…" he trailed off.

I heard the excitement in his voice turn to disappointment when he realized that this thing between us was only meant for one night.

I sat up, turning to him. "Tonight isn't over." I reminded him. "The night is still young…" I offered.

His brow twitched, "No." he said firmly. "I think that I should leave." he said suddenly, removing himself from my sheets.

Now it was my turn to be fairly disappointed. I was hoping for several hours of non stop fairy sex.

_Great._

"Is this the part where you disappear and avoid my calls?" I joked.

He stopped just before the door, "No." was all he said before walking out.

_Should I go after him?_

After a short moment, I jumped off of my bed and searched my bedroom for another robe. After finding it, I wrapped it around my body as I made my way to the living room.

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

Dermot zipped up his jeans, quickly glancing at me. "I didn't think it would be like this." he said. "That's why I should leave." he said, slipping his shirt over his head.

I released a sigh, "Can I at least walk you out?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving forever." he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that." I snorted, flashing him a smile. "I want to though."

_It felt like the right thing to do, sue me. _I thought as I followed Dermot out to the top of my porch stairs.

"I really don't know what to do." he said, turning to me.

I laughed softly, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Just hug me." I said. "By the way, I never had sex like that before." I told him, glancing up, meeting his gaze as his arms closed around me.

"Neither did I." he said with a half smile.

We stood there a moment longer before releasing one another. I watched him descend down my porch steps but stop midway as he turned around.

"Still friends right?"

He nodded. "Yes." he said before laying a feather soft kiss on my lips. "We're still friends…"


	22. A Gamble With Fate

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter.  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"So?" the girls pried the next day as we sat around on Sookie's porch.<p>

"Did you actually go through with it?" Sookie pressed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Of course she did!" she groaned as she pointed to me. "Just look at that face!" she exclaimed standing to her feet. "That is the face of a night of satisfactory." Amy grinned. "I guess I know what cures depression. Sex with the Fae."

_You could say that_…

I shook my head, "Hey, its not like that. Its just…" I decided not to finish that sentence.

"Okay, I know this is kind of gross and awkward to see my uncle in that sort of way…" Sookie trailed off.

"How was it?" Amy asked for her.

I leaned back onto my hands as I looked up into the sky. "Its hard to explain." I said. "I mean, you have to experience it for yourself to get a clear understanding."

"In other words, it was amazing." Amy chuckled. "Now you understand me when I say sex with my man is _amazing_." she moaned.

I shook my head at Amy, "So he does that thing with his hands too?"

She nodded with a grin, "Oh yeah…" she said with a wink. "…double the trouble. I swear, he makes me cum on repeat."

"What do they do with their hands?" Sookie asked, curious.

I sat up, turning to her. "You can do it too." I said. "I think."

"Why don't you show her?" Amy suggested.

I stood up, walking over, taking a seat next to Sookie. "This is very intimate, just so you know. So don't freak on me, alright?"

"Wait…what do you mean-?" she asked, fearful.

I smiled at her as I placed both hands on the sides of her face. "Just relax." I told her as I released my feelings onto her. "I can intensify this feeling by breathing it into you too." I said, calming her as I inched my way towards her.

Before I could breath my chi into her, a clearing of a manly throat interrupted us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alcide asked suspiciously.

Sookie stood up, breaking out from my hands, then pushing pass me. "No. Its not what it looked like."

I smiled at him, "Hi."

"Really?" he said with raised brows.

"Don't sound so disappointed Alcide." Amy chuckled. "Bella was only showing Sookie a little something she learned from Dermot."

Alcide turned to his wife with pouted lips, "Aw, so no girl on girl action?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish." I said with a shake of my head. "Wrong girl, remember?" I said, nodding to Amy.

Sookie punched his shoulder, "Eew! You better get that out of your head you perv!" she laughed as she turned to me, "Did you see that?"

"Um, no." I scoffed, "I know better than to sneak a peek into others heads."

Amy gasped, "Oh my god. I almost forgot to tell you!" she exclaimed as she stood up. "Holly told me to tell you that some guy was looking for you." she said. "I asked her about him but she said that you would know who I'm talking about."

Everyone turned to me, "What?" I shrugged, "I don't-" I paused. "Oh…"

_Beau._

"Who's Beau?" Sookie asked immediately. "Should we be worried?"

I chuckled, "No. He's just some drifter who asked me out." I said with a wave of my hand. "But with everything that has gone on, I totally forgot about him."

"Well it seems he forgot himself because Holly was rambling on and on about not seeing him for months. She thought that something might've happened to him or something." Amy said. "Is he that drop dead gorgeous?" she asked. "I mean, just the mention of his name has everyone, including Arlene, drooling." she said. "Lafayette too." Amy added.

I grinned at her, "Oh, when you see him…" I paused, leaning forward. "…trust me, you'll understand what all the fuss is about."

Alcide huffed, "He's not better looking than me." he said playfully as he struck a masculine pose.

"I don't know…" I said slowly as I looked down at my hands before laughing.

He shook his head at me, "Anyways. Where's my son?" he asked Sookie, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Napping."

"Hey, we should head out." Amy said to me, nodding to her car.

"Right…" I said, standing to my feet. "…wedding preparations."

_Hopefully second times the charm…_

"Catch you guys later?"

"Drive safely." Sookie said with a wave as we got in the car.

"And stay out of trouble." Alcide warned.

"Who us?" Amy and I asked simultaneously in our most innocent voices. "Always…"

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to wait until we know whether or not you're pregnant?" Dermot asked about a week later.<p>

"If my monthly stays on track, I should know in a little over two weeks." I told him. "But hey, don't wait for me." I said. "That Fae…" I paused trying to think of her name. "…Greta, she's waiting for your response."

"I spoke with her already." he said immediately. "She lives in Michigan."

I swallowed hard, pushing my disappointment back down.

_What if this was a mistake?_

I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this. I also knew that this wasn't a fairytale ending either. But I was at least hoping that he would stick around and help me out. You know, take over his role as a father.

"So you're leaving?" I asked, masking the fear in my voice.

"Not until I know for sure." he said, hands in his pockets.

"And what will happen after that?" I asked, anxious to know his answer.

_Maybe I shouldn't have assumed all Fae were like my father, the type that sticks around._

"I'll figure it out then."

_Great…_

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" my dad asked later on that night. "Amy said that you're feeling a little better. She said you're happier now that you got some much needed <em>Fae therapy<em>." he said. "Although I had no clue what she was talking about…"

I shook my head as I collapsed against my pillow.

_I'm going to kill her._

"Yeah, remember my friend Dermot?" I asked. "Well he has helped ease my emotions by feeding me good vibes." I said immediately. "It has helped a great deal. Talking about it with him is almost therapeutic."

My dad chuckled, "Is that right?"

"Yeah. Anyways, enough about me. How are my girls?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "Have they been behaving themselves?"

"Of course. They're good girls. And its really helpful that they're here because I was in need of practice since I'm rusty at this and this would be Dina's first." he said. "Do you want to talk to them? They're getting ready for bed."

"That's good." I said. "And yeah, let me say goodnight to them."

After a short pause, Lizzy picked up the phone. "Mommy?"

"Hi baby." I said softly. "I heard you've been a good girl."

"Yes. I helped cook and dry the dishes."

"Is that right? So I guess when you come home next week, you'll be helping mommy out too huh?"

She laughed, "I guess."

I scoffed, "What do you mean, you_ guess_?" I chuckled. _Hopefully she's not getting that from me. _"Are you having fun?"

"Mmhmm. Me and Lena helped mama Dina plant lots of pretty flowers."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. And then after we got cleaned up, we got to paint our nails and stuff."

"Lizzy, let Elena have her turn." I heard my dad say in the background. "Tell mommy goodnight and remember to brush your teeth." he said.

"Even the ones in the back." I told her the same time as my dad.

Lizzy caught that and laughed, "How'd you know papa was going to say that?"

I smiled, remembering my childhood. "Because your papa has been saying that since I was just as little as you."

"Oh…" she said softly. "Goodnight mommy and I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight baby and I'll see you soon."

A short moment later, Elena picked up the phone. "Hi."

"Sounds like the two of you are having tons of fun."

"We are. Papa said that I could sleep in your old room. And Lizzy sleeps in grandma Evelynn's room. They're turning it into a nursery. Its really pretty."

I rolled onto my stomach, "Want to hear a secret?" I whispered as if someone was actually listening nearby.

"What?" she asked, lowering her voice to match mines.

"In my room, there's a picture of my grandmother."

"Oh yeah, I saw it." she whispered. "That's when you were little. Papa said that I look like you."

"You do. And you also look like your father." I said. "But behind that picture, if you open it up, you will find your very first picture when you were still in my tummy." I told her.

"Really?" she exclaimed just above a whisper. "Can I see it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be telling you about it if I didn't want you to see it."

She was quiet for a moment. "Can I bring it home with me?" she asked. "Even the picture of you and grandma Evelynn?"

"I would really like that." I said. "Well, I'm not going to keep you on the phone any longer before papa scolds me."

She chuckled, "Papa still scolds you?"

"Yup. And when you're just as old as me, I will be doing the same thing with you."

There was a stale silence on the other end, I almost thought that we somehow got disconnected.

"Elena, its your turn to brush your teeth. Tell your mom goodnight." I heard my father say to her in the background. "Elena?"

"Okay." she said after a short pause. "Goodnight and I love you mom."

"I love you too Elena. Sleep tight…" I said before hanging up on her.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Later:<strong>

I never thought that I would ever see the day where I'm actually glad to have my period. I jumped for joy, danced around the house with Lizzy in my arms to Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', and even kissed the very ground I walked on.

_Thank you fate! _I rejoiced. _I promise I wont ever gamble again._

"Someone's happy." Amy shouted as she glared at us from the foyer. "Good news, I take it?"

I placed Lizzy on her feet as she ran straight to Amy. "Yes, it is actually." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Sugar…" Amy said, gathering Lizzy in her arms. "…do you know what your mommy is so happy about?"

"To be dancing." she chuckled.

I shifted my weight to one side as I placed one hand on my hip, "I got my monthly visitor."

Shocked, Amy quickly placed Lizzy back down. "Wait, I'm confused. I thought you were trying…"

I rolled my eyes, "I said that I was putting my body in fate's hands." I corrected her. "One night, that was it."

"And this is a good thing?"

I shrugged, "Dermot left already."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "So this was why you're happy? Because he left, you changed your mind?"

"I would think that you would be happy too since you were totally against this from the start."

She nodded slowly as she took a seat on the chair. "I was but then I still would've supported you in your decision." she shook her head. "So let me get this right. You're glad your monthly visitor came? Meaning you were wishing you weren't…you know." she said, glancing to Lizzy who decided to go to her room.

"I didn't realize how over my head I would've been until he mentioned to me that he was leaving to Michigan."

"But he left a week ago."

I nodded, "Yeah…I kind of lied." I said, biting at my lip. "I was hoping against the _pregnancy_." I whispered. "And thank _god_ too."

Amy shrugged, "Well, you're not entirely out of the woods just yet." she said, hesitantly. "You should take a test later just to be sure."

I nodded, "I know."

_I remember getting my period when I was already pregnant with Elena. _

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the story? Totally not True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries storyline, I know. I like to put my own fingerprint on my stories to make it new && exciting for other SVM && TB fans.I mean, I know I like to read something different too. Lol. **

**Anyways, I really didn't know that this story was going to be this long. With the 2nd half of this story, be prepared for a twist on Definitely Dead. **

**;  
><strong>

**Anyhoo, I thought that this was a perfect ending. Closing one door while leaving one or maybe even two ajar...? I really didn't want Dermot to be Isabelle's baby daddy, I just wanted him to teach her a few techniques that I plan to use later, lol. Some mesmerizing _Fae_ techniques.  
><strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them! Thank you to my devoted Isabelle fans, its a real pleasure to know there are people out there actually reading what I write. And much much thank yous to those that took the time out of their lives to review too! You all are awesome! **

**Stay tuned, I will be posting the first chapter to the 2nd half of this story soon. Until then, take cares && much aloha! ^_^*  
><strong>


End file.
